


Loki x OC - Unadulterated Smut with Uncle Loki

by animefreak141



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becoming Parents, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Growing Up, Hiding, Incest, Incest Kink, Innuendo, Lemon, Loki Month, Loki-centric, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak141/pseuds/animefreak141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly two decades of imprisonment in the dungeons of Asgard, Loki is released; and who is the first person he meets? His not-so-innocent and full of mischief niece, Grace Thorsdottir.  Intelligent, sassy, shunned by her 'subjects' for her mixed ancestry, and lashing out as pay back, what isn't there for Loki to love?</p>
<p>Of course, they both know they aren't related by blood, but the fiery need they feel from the moment they gaze upon each other would result in their complete rejection from Asgardian society... Loki knows that he has to stay strong and deny her advances, but he finds this half-mortal half-Asgardian girl irresistible...</p>
<p>It is literally as the title says.  Unadulterated Smut with Uncle Loki.  And Grace doesn't mind it at all.</p>
<p>(Not for the faint of heart.  Read the tags.  If you can't handle them, don't read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Week...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this involves underage (and I guess you could count incestuous) romance, sex, smut - - all the dirty things people love to pretend they don't get turned on by. 
> 
> This is a little different than what I usually do. It's been AGES since I wrote in 3rd POV (and when my mind would get distracted, there were times where I would slip into 2nd POV XD) so tell me what you think! I want to treat this as a mini-series that could develop into something more, but it would all depend on the feed back I get!!!
> 
> I was originally going to write this as an x Reader, but then I thought "But not everyone would look like Jane or Thor... I know I certainly don't." So it ended up being an OC, but, as an avid x Reader writer and reader, I tried to make this as enjoyable for that audience as well.

 “Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 1

**  
Grace didn’t know why, but of late her mind continually returned to the uncle she had never met.  Just after she was born he was sentenced to twenty years in the dungeon for - - _something_... and at the request of her father, her grandfather, Odin, ordered the reason to be kept from her.  When she was younger it didn’t bother her as much, but now she was grown – now that she was nearly a full grown woman – she was unable to quell her curiosity about this ‘uncle’. 

She used the term ‘uncle’ lightly.  She may not have known a great deal about him, such as what he actually _looked_ _like_ , but after a night of sneaking into her grandmother’s private study, and reading one of the many thousand journals she kept, Grace had learnt that he wasn’t her uncle by blood, and that he had once tried to take over New York.  The teenage girl was forced to supress a sigh.  It had been nearly five years since she was on Midga – _Earth_.  Damn it.  She really hoped she wouldn’t pick up on Asgardian jargon, but she had apparently failed... She took another deep breath and calmed her mind.  There were times her heart would ache for her homeland.  The people, her friends, the technology... The Asgardian’s were an advanced race, but she missed television, music and, more importantly, the _internet_. 

Slowly Grace made her way up the lavish staircase, the heels her mother had forced on her clicking against the marble top with every step.  She knew she was late.  Her Grandfather had requested her presence almost thirty minutes ago; but she thought it would be better in the long run to turn up late and presentable than it would be to turn up on time, dressed in ‘ _commoner’_ clothing and covered in mud.  So there she was, trotting awkwardly up to the entrance way to the throne room in a deep blue and gold dress that was slightly too long for her legs, but too tight for her waist.  She would make sure to retrieve all of her shoes from her parent’s room later that night.  Heels were too fiddly, and came with the added _bonus_ of tripping over every other second. 

Her breathing had become uneven as her pace quickened, but she was nearly there... Just one more step - - _Finally_! She had made it to the top of the stairs, now all she had to do was – Her mind trailed off at the sight of a raven haired man, adorned in green, gold and black armour.  Grace brushed her golden brown hair behind her ear as her bright blue eyes lingered on the unknown stranger.  That was when she noticed the guards standing, not to close but not too far away, from him, and the gleaming handcuffs secured tightly around his wrists.  The brunette girl stepped closer to the criminal,  
“What did _you_ do...?” Grace asked with a smirk.  The man’s stunningly green eyes locked onto her and trailed over her shapely form.  She was dressed too nicely to be a maid; and yet her attitude and bad demeanour would allude to a lower social ranking than him.  
“Be gone child.  I have no interest in wasting my patience on _you_.” Grace crossed her arms and shifted all of her weight onto one leg, making her hips more pronounced.  
“Who do you intent to waste your patience on then?” she asked with a unique cross between a scowl and pout.  The longer Loki looked on the teenage girl, the more he wanted to force those perfectly plump lips around his manhood.  Girls such as this were difficult all through their teenage lives and, would more than often than not, end up on their knees anyway.  He immediately scolded himself.  If her words and tone weren’t enough to clue him onto her age, her not quite full curves did.  She was a child, and, even though not everyone would believe him, Loki had morals.   
“My father,” the raven haired man growled bitterly.   
“What?” she laughed, “Get you hand caught in the cookie jar too many times?”  Grace said with a superior smirk.  Loki tilted his head to one side and returned the smirk.  She was interesting... She didn’t fear him; or even seem to know who he was!  
“Something like that...” he replied with a laugh, “Now _little girl_ ,” Her pouted scowl deepened and a faint red coloured her smooth cheeks, “why don’t you run along and let the adults - -,”  
“Grace!” Jane called. Grace’s head quickly snapped to her mother, who was sticking her head out of the expertly sculpted door. “Odin sent for you _ages_ ago; you’ve kept _everyone_ waiting.” Jane’s deep blue eyes found Loki who had moved to lazily lean against a pillar near the grand entrance, “I’m guessing this was partially _your_ fault,” she spat viciously, wrapping an arm around her daughter.  Loki raised his hands defensively.  
“My dear _sister-in-law_ ,” Loki growled back, “I’ve been waiting just as long as everyone else.  This would be _all_ her fault, not mine.” He said eyeing his intriguing ‘niece’. 

Grace couldn’t believe it... This was the elusive and unknown uncle everyone was afraid to tell her about!  The brunette girl opened her mouth to question him further, but before she had the chance Jane stepped pulled her inside.  Loki turned to follow, but the door was abruptly slammed in his face.   
“Grace, where have you been?” Thor asked as he trotted down a few steps from his place on the left of Odin’s throne,  
“- meeting her uncle.” Jane said before Grace had a chance to speak. Thor, Odin and Frigga were stunned into a momentary silence, giving the two mortal women in the room enough time to take their places on stairs to the left of Odin.  Jane was halfway down the regal staircase and next to Thor; Grace was at the end nearer the bottom of the stairs.  
“You _saw_ Loki?” Thor asked, being the first to regain his ability to speak,  
“Well... _yes_ , but I didn’t know _who_ he was, and to be fair, he _was_ waiting at the door.  I literally _couldn’t_ walk passed without noticing him...” Grace tried to lessen her parents and grandparents worry and growing irritation, but all she had done was made it worse,  
“If you were _on time_ , then you wouldn’t have seen him until we were finished discussing what I called you here for.” Odin cut in. Grace chuckled nervously,  
“Ah, yes... Well, I was in the field, and-,” Grace glanced to her grandfather and slowly trailed off. “I’m sorry I was late...” Odin sighed,  
“Bring him in.” he told the guards near the door. “There’s no use trying to explain the situation to her...” mumbled under his breath just enough for Frigga, Thor and Jane to hear who looked away from the Asgardian ruler. 

***

“Have you learnt your lesson?” Odin asked Loki, his voice echoing in the nearly empty hall. “It has been little over fifteen years since you were sent to prison.  Has your time in the dungeon changed your character _at all_?”  
“Of course it has,” The raven haired man replied.  A scowl pulled at the king’s lips, “would I lie?” Loki asked innocently.  
“Yes.” Thor, Jane and Odin said in unison.  Grace couldn’t stop the small giggle that had built in her throat.  Quickly she covered her mouth, but the damage was done.  Thor and Jane turned to her and glared a _‘we’re going to talk about this later on’_ look into her skull; luckily for Grace, Odin had chosen to ignore his granddaughter and continued with his ranting at Loki. 

Grace often felt like the only person in the whole of Asgard who was ever on her side was her grandmother; and right now was the perfect time to prove her point; Frigga was offering her a sympathetic look and a small smile from the other side of the large staircase.  Frigga was always calm and understanding... She often wondered why.  Grace’s bright blue eyes moved to Loki.  He was bowing with his head down, but she could have sworn she saw the glint of his emerald green eyes lingering on her.  It was both _exhilarating_ and _terrifying_ at the same time, and caused warmth to spread through her body.  She wrapped her arms around her mid-section and tried to focus on something, _anything_ else... The patterns in the ceiling would do just _fine_...

Unlike Grace, Loki wasn’t able to completely distract his mind... Why couldn’t Loki remove his gaze from her? She was his _niece_ , she was a _child_ ; he had to stop imagining that he was throwing her over a table and taking her from behind.   He felt his length twitch within its tight confines.  Nearly fifteen years without a decent fuck.  He knew the first place he would be going once he was free.  
“Do you understand?” Odin asked.  _Shit_.  What had the old man said now? Probably something about behaving... Loki supressed a sigh and made a mental note to ask his mother what the terms of his release were,  
“Yes.” He answered quickly.  
“If you break any of the rules, you will be sent back to your cell immediately.” Odin announced before dismissing them all.

Frigga moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around her youngest son.  Thor also moved forward to greet his sibling, but Grace was pulled aside by her mother and taken from the room before she had a chance to approach her uncle again.  She cautioned a glance backwards just before they exited the room.  There was something about that man... something that set her stomach on fire and made her untouched womanhood come to life.  She had seldom felt such a thing for a man she barely knew, but after their few hidden glances at each other, although they could be classed as ‘ _wrong’_ , Grace knew that it not have been more _right_...

***

Loki walked with his mother for a little while, catching up on everything he had missed in the past fifteen years.  It was only when he was sure both Odin and Thor were out of earshot that he asked his mother about the terms of his release.  Frigga sighed softly and scolded him for not paying attention, but told him the terms nevertheless. It was nothing less than Loki had expected.  For the next few years he would be monitored closely.  No pranks, tricks or unwanted magic.  Heimdall was to ensure he didn’t cause any trouble, and would report directly to Odin if anything should concern him.  Loki was also expected to be back in the palace by midnight _every night_.  Of course there were also the basic laws of Asgard that Loki knew but seldom followed... Easy... Just _stay out of trouble_...  
“You must watch yourself Loki...” Frigga warned her son, snapping him out of his daze.   
“I’m sorry...?” he asked, confused at his mother’s words.  
“It won’t be Thor or Odin you will have to worry yourself with, it will be _Jane_.” Loki stopped walking.  Wait... what had she just said? Frigga looked over to her youngest son.  
“You can hide _many_ things from _many_ people, but _that_ my darling son is something you cannot hide from a _mother_.” She caressed his cheek before returning to her chambers. 

It took Loki another moment to regain his thoughts.  Was... was she suggesting he wanted his kid niece? Well, _yes_ he _did,_ but did she think he would actually _give in_ to his appetite?   The raven haired prince shook his head and put it to the back of his mind.  It was utter nonsense... From the first moment he saw her, he made sure to push the impure thoughts out of his mind.  He was _not_ a child molester.  She was fifteen, though she was very close to being sixteen; _but that didn’t matter_.  If anything was to happen between the, he would be sure to wait until she was a _full-fledged woman_ , not a child.  Honestly, did these people have no faith in him whatsoever? He did have some self-control.  Mentally cursing his family for not trusting him, he made his way to one of the brothels in the town to relieve his stress for the first time in years.

***

Jane led Grace to the young girl’s chambers.  Though Grace was often a chaotic ball of uncontrollable energy, she kept her room _meticulously_ neat.  A habit she fell into after spending a week in with Tony stark and his dishevelled penthouse suit.  It was really the only thing Jane admired about her daughter at the current time, though Grace didn’t she was regarded that highly by her mother. 

Jane had begun to feel this way when Grace turned ten and began asking questions about the different aspects of her Asgardian heritage, including the possibility of learning magic.  Ever since then Jane had lost her ability to control or deal with her daughter.  Grace had become more and more mischievous and had begun to keep things from her parents, when Thor finally managed to convince Jane to move to Asgard, the entire situation only worsened.  Grace saw what her potential could be with magic and badgered her mother to let her learn it.  And it was a mixture of the continuous refusals and judgmental stares that came from most of the Asgardian’s that sent Grace over the edge.  By eleven Grace had started her spiral downwards, acting out to quell her boredom and express her anger and irritation.  She would spend hours in the town and fields with her ‘ _commoner’_ friends, most of the time they were either training or sneaking ale when the barmaids weren’t watching; though, it was mostly the latter... And more often than not Grace would end up somehow shaming her royal blood; which would cause Jane to lecture and rant, which would make Grace only want to do it more, which would end up with more yelling, which would - - You get the picture... It was a vicious circle that Grace, Jane and Thor had been playing with for the better part of five years; and now that she was getting closer to adulthood, her rebellious nature was only getting _bolder_. 

Jane and grace turned towards the door when they heard the handle click.  
“Thor-,”  
“Father-,” Both women stated as Thor entered the room; there was a moment of calm before the two started off on their own separate rambling tangents, pleading their case to The God of Thunder.  Thor was too overwhelmed by both of them to focus.  He allowed them to continue their rants for a little while longer, hoping they would slow down... But they _didn’t_...  Finally there was a moment, when they both took a moment to breathe, that Thor was able to cut in,  
“Okay, okay, _enough_!” he held his hands up to try to calm the two.  He gave his wife a reassuring look before turning to his daughter.  “Grace, your mother and I are at our wits end with you.  This was a _simple_ request.  Turn up _on time_.  That was all Odin asked of you-,”  
“I didn’t do it intentionally!” she teenager interrupted desperately.  “I was dirty, and thought it would be better to turn up clean-,”  
“You were in the _field_ , after being confined to your _room_ -,” Jane tried to continue to speak, but Thor cut her off.  He then sighed and held the bridge of his nose.  
“Behave for the next week, and I will allow you to study magic.  Should you fall back into old habits while studying, your education in magic will stop _dead_ and will not continue, _ever_.”  
“What?!” Jane and Grace said in unison, though Jane said it more out of disbelief, while Grace had a happier tone to her voice.  A large grin broke out over his daughters face,  
“Yes, I will, thankyou!” Grace squealed as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Thor’s mighty shoulders.  The blond god chuckled and held his daughter close.  He was happily content - - until he saw the death glare Jane was giving him.  
“She _will_ behave... this is what she has wanted for years... She won’t gamble magic for a few pranks,” he whispered to his wife with a calm smile.  Jane sighed and crossed her arms, not entirely believing that their troublesome daughter would be able to stop herself from getting into some sort of mess...

***

For the next week, despite what her mind was telling her, or family expected her to do, Grace stayed out of trouble.  She spent much of her time inside the palace walls, wanting to stay as far away from temptation as she could get... which is also why she spent a little more time with Loki.  He was in a similar circumstance to her, only, hers would probably last indefinitely while Loki’s would only last a few years...

He didn’t appreciate her presence at first, and he certainly didn’t warm up much at all over the week, but she was enjoying his reactions; and if she were annoying him, then her boredom would seem less important. There were a few times while they were in the library that Grace would notice him glancing at her, and vice-versa; but the young girl didn’t quite know what to make of it...  Each day she spent following Loki around, she could feel the need within her stomach growing, but she tried to push it away... 

Grace had made sure that just because they spent most of the time in the palace didn’t mean they _didn’t_ have fun.  On the third morning, an unspoken game had broken out between the two of them; it started with Loki disappearing in the early hours of the morning, and ended when Grace’s mission for the rest of the day was complete.  Obviously her only mission was to find her uncle and not let him out of her sight again.  They also developed a lot of unspoken games and rules.  Grace would have preferred actual conversations, but Loki refused to speak to her much passed a basic hello; unless of course she was reading something that required an explanation, then he, albeit _begrudgingly_ , would speak to her; it is needless to say that she would ask him questions she already knew the answers to, just to hear him speak.  However, by the fifth day of Grace following him around without him _willingly_ speaking so much as a _word_ to her, she had had _enough_.   
“Do you hate me?” Loki glanced up from his book, but quickly returned his attention to the pages.  Grace knew what it was like to be hated by complete strangers, and, to be fair, that’s what Loki was; a stranger.  But it was different... _Knowing_ that people hated her for a reason was reasonable to her, being hated for _no_ _reason_ _at all_ was just _mean_. “You can say yes, it won’t hurt my feelings...” It was a lie, Grace knew it, and she was pretty sure Loki knew it as well, “I’ve become accustomed to contempt and hatred...” she whispered.   
“No.” Loki stated.  Grace’s blue eyes lifted to meet Loki’s emerald ones.  A cool shudder ran up her spine and her mouth parted slightly.  In that moment her strange infatuation with Loki turned into something completely _new_.  She _wanted_ him. She _wanted_ him to reach out, touch and caress her... but she knew he wouldn’t...  He could have, and probably _has_ had, every type of woman from all around the nine-realms... Why would he want her?

Loki could feel her hunger growing as the days passed, just as his was.  However he resolved to ignore the animalistic urges; though, it was growing harder and harder as the days passed because she refused to leave him alone, and ignoring her wasn’t working as well as he’d hoped it would... They continued this tightrope walk for the last few days, but as the last day of Grace’s strict probation came upon them, something happened, something that set both of their fires alight and made them desire each other on a nigh _uncontrollable_ level...

***

Grace woke early on the last day of her probation to see the sunrise.  She chose not to wear anything spectacular.  A long, loose, pale blue shirt and dirty brown pants with a pair of old, worn boots was what she decided on – and all of it, except for the tight pants, sagged on her frame, but still somehow managed to cling to her curves.  She looked herself over in the mirror, choosing to leave her hair down, before she began her trek to the field just beyond the royal stables; the high cliffs gave the perfect vantage point to watch the morning sun, and it was also a place very few people knew she went to. 

It was still dark, a few flowers shimmered in the dark lit the pathway she was on, but they wouldn’t be needed for much longer; the morning sun had just started to peak over the edge of the horizon and sent a bright yellow light through a few areas of the sky.  Grace glanced over to the large wooden and stone stable.  It was just like everything that had the royal family’s name attached to it, extravagant beyond belief... The doors made of wood and stood at least fifteen feet high.  They were ornately decorated with a silver Yggdrasil tree in the middle that matched the flourishes of silver all over the building.  You heard the hinges of the door open and something, or rather, _someone_ caught her eye.  Loki was casually walking into the stables, a ruby red apple in hand and a slightly nervous twinge to his features.  Grace followed him into the stables silently, curiosity bubbling in her stomach.

The scent of horse was overwhelming, but not entirely unpleasant.  Grace darted behind one of the stacks of hay, keeping a close eye on The God of Mischief.  He was walking towards the largest stall which sat at the back of the building.  It was the one that held Odin’s horse, _Sleipnir_ , if Grace remembered correctly.   He was one of the noblest horses in all of Asgard, he was also considered one of the most fierce and dangerous; traits that Grace admired greatly.  Nobility with a wild and dangerous side; it was certainly something she looked up to, even if it was a trait she hoped to learn from an animal...  

Grace’s eyes widened.  Loki walked right up to the eight-legged horse, called his name, and it came to him...  
“I’ve never seen him like this...” she murmured to herself.  Only Odin was able to tame Sleipnir... Most of the time he was wild and unruly; and yet, here he was, standing completely calm in Loki’s presence.  _Loki_ , of all people!  She couldn’t believe it... Maybe it was a different horse... All she had to do was get a better look - - When she shifted to look around the hay bales, she knocked over an old, rusty, metal bucket.  That clanged loudly as it hit the ground.  The brunette girl quickly looked to Loki; both he and Sleipnir were looking at her.  An exhausted sigh left his lips.  
“We’re playing this game again, are we?” Loki murmured to himself.   
“What are you doing here...?” Grace asked, stepping further into view of Loki.  At first she felt bad for interrupting him, but now, seeing the displeased look on his face, she felt he deserved it... But her plan was going to be a little hard considering Loki ignored her question.  Okay, so instead of just answering her so she could leave, he was going to play hard ball.  Well, two can do that. “Hello-,” she sang louder than before, “What are you doing here?” she stepped deeper into the stables and leaned against the wall.  
“Greeting my son for the first time in nearly two decades,” Loki stated dully. Grace’s brows furrowed,  
“So, wait... My cousin is a horse...?”  
“You know _nothing_ about your family do you?”  Loki growled, harshly.  
“I know only what my father and grandfather have sought _fit_ to tell me.  It’s not like I’m stupid _or_ ignorant.” She spat back.  The raven haired prince eyed the young princess curiously.  She was a fighter... but not like Thor, Jane or Odin... It was like she wanted to prove herself to everyone... to him... _Intriguing_.  With a hefty sigh Loki continued the conversation,  
“I have many children...” he stated, holding the apple out to the eight legged horse.  
“That doesn’t surprise me.” Grace replied with a small smirk.  Loki turned and glanced at her for a moment before returning his attention to his son.  
“Why are you even awake?” He ran his slender yet masculine hand down the horse’s neck.   
“I was going to the cliffs just beyond here to watch the sunrise.”  
“Well you’re too late.  Even if you run, you’ll miss it...” he gestured to the growing light in the sky.  Grace turned to the sky and cursed aloud.  Loki clicked his tongue. “It’s improper for a member of the royal family to use such phrases... out of one’s bedroom that is...” Grace raised a brow and eyed her uncle curiously.  Was that intended to be as dirty as her mind made it...? She bit her lower lip gently. There was only one way to be sure,  
“Well, considering I haven’t needed to use such phrases in by bedroom yet, I think I would be forgiven.” Loki’s lips quirked upwards to form a small smirk as he led Sleipnir out of his large stall,  
“ _Come with me_ then,” he paused for a moment to allow the intended innuendo to sink in, “You want to see the sunrise, do you not?” He then placed a bridal on the horse and held out his hand to Grace.   
“What makes you think I can ride?” she asked with an innocent tone.  Loki chuckled,  
“Most girls are _born_ knowing, but as a princess, you would have been taught at a young age to tame and control far more ferocious beasts,” he explained as the young girl began to step forward.   
“And yet you still intend to ride with me?”  
“You may be able to ride, but this is not something you could handle; far too strong and wild for _little girls_.” Grace continued her journey forward until she was in front of Loki,  
“You’d be surprised what I can handle, _Uncle_.” The way she almost whispered the last word sent a pleasurable tingle through Loki. 

The raven haired man helped Grace onto her cousins back before moving to join her, but before he could, Sleipnir let out a loud whinny.  Loki sighed,  
“You can tell Odin whatever you like.  I will tell him that I was merely trying to be courteous to my niece; and I am sure she will say the same.” Loki’s green eyes lifted to Grace, silently asking if what he said was correct.  She nodded in agreement.  Sleipnir let out a snort and stomped two of his eight legs, but allowed Loki to mount him.

Then they were off.  Sleipnir could run at an incredible speed, and Grace understood why Loki chose to take his son instead of one of the other horses.  However, as appreciative as Grace was, she couldn’t ignore the growing warmth and throbbing of her womanhood.  The mixture of the movement from the animal beneath her and her Uncle’s presence all around her sent her hormones wild.  And, _damn him_ ; to make Sleipnir keep up the fast pace she could feel Loki rocking his hips forward with force, pressing his slowly hardening cock into her round, firm arse.  The brunette clamped her teeth down on her lips, trying to force the mental images and moans back.  Loki didn’t fail to notice her sudden silence or tense muscles; however he was too focused on trying to stop his length from hardening any further to worry about her.  Then he heard it.  It was stifled, and she was able to stop it before it became louder, but she _moaned_ nevertheless.   At this rate he would be completely hard and unable to control himself by the time they arrived at the cliffs.  Loki smirked, knowing that deep down a part of him _wanted_ that, and leaned forward to breathe in the sweet, fruity scent of her brown hair.  Grace leaned back against Loki’s chest and pressed her hips tighter to his, putting more and more pressure on his cock.  A soft gasp caught in his throat as he pulled back on the reins to slow the galloping horse, his hands pressing against her braless breasts at the same time.  They were so soft, perfectly round and braless! Such a dirty child. He could also tell that she wasn’t accustomed to being touched.  It was as like she didn’t know if she wanted to pull away, or lean into his touch, which only served to rouse Loki all the more. 

Loki slipped off of Sleipnir’s back and helped Grace down before he released the horse from his bridal.  The teenage girl tore her mind away from her enticing uncle and quickly made her way to the edge of the cliff where she sat down,  
“If you don’t want to stay here, you can return to your stable...” the raven haired man said.  Grace could see the horse’s agitation with his father, but ignoring his own irritation; the eight-legged horse walked up to where she was sitting and plonked himself down around her, ensuring Loki had no possible way to get near her. 

Grace leaned back against her cousin and watched the last few moments of the sunrise.  She had spent too long messing around with Loki and missed over half of it.  A small pout pulled at her lips.  Oh well... there was always tomorrow... No, wait... a few _weeks_ from now.  She had early lessons for the rest of the week.    
“So what made you decide to come out this early...?” Loki asked as he leaned against a tree. Grace looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to the sun.   
“The next few weeks’ I’ll be too busy to come and see it... Father has _finally_ allowed me to learn magic,”  
“Oh? Is that so?” Grace nodded with a smile,  
“Grandmother tried to teach me when I was younger, but... well...” She gazed back to Loki with a small smirk, “it didn’t turn out well for _anyone_ involved.” Loki laughed, remembering the first time he learnt magic.  That too was an awkward experience.  Let’s just say that Odin was forced to keep the company of two mice instead of ravens while the spell wore off... The first time Loki was forgiven immediately, the second Odin was a little more wary about... and after the third and fourth time Loki was confined to his room for a month.  
“Who will be your teacher?”  
“Miss Snorta...” Grace replied.  Loki chuckled and shook his head.  
“She is an old, witless windbag my dear.  You may as well have _Thor_ teach you.” The sun was fully up, and as such, lost the ability to hold Grace’s attention.  She stood up and slowly walked around to Loki,  
“Who would you have teach me then?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising a brow.  “You?” she added onto the end.   
“Ah Grace, the things I could teach you,” he lusty need in his eyes was evident to the young girl, and she mirrored that glint in her own.  
“Then shall I request you be my teacher instead?” she took a step towards the raven haired prince and angled her chest forward to make her breasts appear larger than they were.   Loki looked away from her.  Stop it.  She is underage. She is a child.  
“I do not think Jane _or_ Odin would approve.  Ask for Frigga to teach you once more, she taught me...” Loki stated, trying to put some authority back in his voice while also removing the desire.  
“Grandmother _would_ approve of you teaching me, and she would be able to sway both of their minds... So would you do it? Would you teach me?”  Loki took a deep, soothing breath.   
“If you’re finished here, I’ll take you back.” He whistled and Sleipnir stood.  The raven haired man moved to get closer to the horse, but Grace cut him off and pressed herself softly to him.  
“Are you sure you want to go back so soon?” she asked, running her hand down Loki’s chest.  He was wearing little more than a thin tunic, allowing Grace to see his slender yet still predominant muscles.  
“Get on the horse.” Loki said through gritted teeth.  Grace’s jaw clenched and she pressed more of herself into Loki,  
“ _Make me_.” She said defiantly.  Loki wasn’t sure of it was an invitation to force her on the horse, or force her onto her hands and knees, but whichever it was, it _didn’t_ matter.  The raven haired man seized Grace by the neck and slammed her into a nearby tree.  She gasped and struggled against his hold,  
“Enough of your _whorish banter_.” He snapped darkly. “Get. On. The horse.” He threw her towards Sleipnir.  She rubbed her sore throat and slowly climbed aboard her cousins back.  Loki placed the bridle on the horse and joined her after he took a moment to calm his nerves.

They rode back to the stables in silence and at a slower pace than when they had left.  Grace didn’t bother trying to press her hips into him, but she still enjoyed his body being so close to her own.  When they arrived at the stables the sun was completely up and stable hands had started arriving to clean out the stalls and feed the numerous horses.  Loki was the first one to dismount from Sleipnir; he then did the gentlemanly thing and helped his niece down, making sure to keep his hands away from her breasts as he lowered her to the ground.  Grace had a different idea in mind though.  She waited until her feet were firmly planted on the ground and she twisted her body so his hand was gently cupping her left breast.   
“Hmmm.” she hummed softly with closed eyes.  Loki momentarily tightened his hand around her round bosom and even went as far to knead her tender flesh.  After a moment Loki remembered where he was and snatched his hand away.  Grace smirked at the raven haired man before she sauntered away.

Again Loki needed a moment to recollect his thoughts.  By some miracle the stable hands hadn’t seen _anything_... but Sleipnir had... The raven haired man glanced at his son as he led him to his large, lavish stall.   
“You will not say anything about what you have seen, do you understand?” Loki said sternly.  Sleipnir snorted.  The horse’s voice echoed through Loki’s mind. ‘ _You have to stay away from her.  You lack the mental strength to deny her advances..._ ’  Loki raised a brow. “What do you know of _my_ mental strength?” Sleipnir neighed softly, ‘ _You said it yourself.  You have many children... and those many children were from many different women._’ Loki thought his sons words over for a moment. “Even if I stay away from her, I doubt she would pay me the same courtesy.” He mused aloud. “But I will not go out of my way to make contact with her, if that would ease your unnecessary nerves.” Loki said with a nonchalant tone and a wave of his hand before he left the stables, not giving Sleipnir time to respond.

***

After her early morning ride with Loki, Grace sought out her grandmother.  She found Frigga sitting on long white stone seat under a large tree that was blossoming with beautiful white-pink flowers.  Grace happily skipped across the grass to her grandmother, who welcomed her presence with open arms and a warm hug.  
“My dear, how are you this morning?” Frigga asked.  
“I’m well thank you.” She replied.  If Grace was being completely honest, she didn’t really want to deal with the petty greetings, instead she wanted to get right down to her question.  Frigga smirked, knowing Grace wanted something more than just a pleasant hello.  
“Is there something on your mind, child?” the elderly woman asked.  This time it was Grace’s turn to smirk,  
“Well... I’ve been wondering...” The teen trailed off while taking a seat next to her grandmother. “Is Miss Snorta really the best choice to teach me magic?” the teenager asked, nervously playing with the hem of her tunic.  Frigga hadn’t expected that _at all_... The elder knew Thor had permitted Grace’s study of magic, but what Frigga had not thought she would be concerned with _who_ taught it.  
“Well, she has been a teacher for many years...” Frigga started.  
“But I would rather _you_ teach me, that way I know mother and father won’t be able to influence what I learn...” Frigga sighed sadly and caressed Grace’s cheek.  
“After the incident with the ‘ _missing’_ wall, I do not think your mother would appreciate me influencing your classes...” Grace pouted; it was what she had expected.  Now she could ask her intended question without hurting Frigga’s feelings.  
“What about one of your old students?” Grace asked innocently, watching a few stray flowers fall to the grass.   Frigga eyed her granddaughter for a moment.   
“The only former student I have is Loki.”   
“Oh...” Grace replied, genuinely surprised.  There went any hope of subtlety Grace had...  
“Did he ask to be your teacher?”  Frigga asked, tilting her head to the side slightly,  
“No... But he did suggest that Miss Snorta wasn’t the best choice to teach me...”  
“Would he agree to be your teacher?” Frigga asked,  
“I don’t know... he only said that mother and grandfather wouldn’t approve...”  
“-and what did you say to that?” Frigga asked with a raised brow.  Grace had been caught... the teenager cleared her throat,  
“I said that you would be able to sway their minds...” she muttered softly, a guilty smile on her lips.  Frigga thought it over for a moment.     
“If you think that you could handle him as a teacher, then I will appeal to Odin and Jane on your behalf... It more than likely will not work, but I will try for you...” Grace gasped a mixture of surprise and happiness swelling within her chest.  
“Really?” a large grin pulled at the teens lips and she hugged her grandmother tightly. “Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!” she said over and over again until she was out of breath.  Frigga returned her embrace with a smile.   
“I will let you know before dinner what they say, so you can be ready to answer any of the questions you know they will ask...” Frigga before she sent Grace off while she spoke to Odin. 

A small sigh left Frigga’s lips.  She wasn’t certain about allowing their relationship to develop more... but her gift of foresight showed her two possible outcomes, and she was willing to wager everything to make the better option come to light, even if it meant giving the darker side of her vision the possibility to come true...

***

Loki skulked around the palace grounds for much of the day, unable to completely forget the feel of Grace pressed against him.  By the afternoon he had managed to find a solitary place in one of the many hedge mazes that filled various gardens within the palace walls.  However the quiet and solitude only helped to allow his mind to wander back to Grace, and what he _actually_ wanted to do to her.  He mentally slapped himself.  No, _stop it_.  The raven haired prince gritted his teeth as he lay down on the cool stone seat and his eyes wandered over the calming fountain.  Why was he so spellbound by her?  The back of his hand rested on his forehead to block out the warm sun.  What was it about her that intrigued him so much...?! He allowed his eye to slip shut. 

Immediately he was assaulted with images of Grace.  Her flawless ivory skin, her rounded, and still growing breasts and hips, the sweet scent and softness of her honey-brown hair; _everything_... _everything_ about her intrigued and aroused him.  The way she spoke, the way she acted... it was familiar, yet refreshing at the same time. He had acted similarly to her in his youth, and had continued that trend to this day, albeit with a little more destruction and death than before. 

Loki pushed his past away and focused solely on Grace.  He found her breathtaking in gowns, like the one she wore the first night he saw her, but the rawness of seeing her in tightfitting pants with a baggy shirt and braless... braless! A low growl formed in his throat.  He could have so easily ripped the shirt from her back and made the necessary holes in her pants this morning... It would have been _too_ easy... His manhood pressed tightly against the folds of his pants at the thought.  Damn her. He reached down to gently stroke his erect cock through the many layers of fabric.  His eyes slowly closed as images of Grace, sprawled out on a bed, spreading her wet lower lips, ready and waiting for him - - Loki opened his eyes and quickly made his way to the servants quarters in search of someone who could extinguish his fiery need.

***

Grace was about to round the corner; readying to slip into the kitchen and steal some of the miniature desert cakes that were meant for dinner as a reward for the good behaviour over the past week, but a low, wanton groan made her stop.  It came from the store room... Grace’s brows furrowed and she followed the sound to its origin.  She waited for two maids to exit the hallway before quickly darting into to the entranceway of the room.  The storeroom was broken into two different areas, the food that could be kept in a warm, dry area was in the front, and the food that needed cooler storage was kept in the back.  The two areas were separated by large carton boxes and a few other large crates and bags.  Grace guessed whoever it was that was in here was in the back, so she swiftly trotted to a small corner near the back and hid between stored barrels of ale and large bags of flour.  Every angle was covered, so it was unlikely she would be seen, and when she sat down the stacked bags of flour reached far passed her head.  Another moan, louder than before echoed through the room.  Grace slowly poked one of the bags over until she had a large hole in the wall of flour. 

A gasp caught in her throat when she saw what was going on.  Loki was facing her and held a servant by the hair, forcing his member deeper into her throat.  The servant’s gurgled moans and slurping was an oddly pleasant sound to the teenager, but what was driving her mad was Loki.  His face contorted in pure pleasure, his hips thrusting forward, and his moans - - God.  She could come with the sound of his moans alone! Grace shifted from sitting to kneeling and leaned closer to the small gap in between the flour bags.  Tentatively her hand moved to her throbbing womanhood.  She had touched herself before, but had never seen or heard something so passionately wonderful before.  It wasn’t enough to tease her womanhood through her pants... She wanted more... Her fingers slipped into her pants and gently dipped into her dampening pussy.  Loki’s stifled moans fuelled Grace’s arousal, and the harder and deeper he would fuck the servant’s mouth, the faster her fingers would circle around her clit.  She wanted him, as wrong as others may have thought it, she wanted her uncle to _fuck_ her; to take her as roughly as he took the servant woman, to moan her name and make her come, and then come for her.  Grace didn’t notice the small moan that escaped her lips, but Loki did - - and he also noticed the small but unmistakable figure that moved in the shadows behind the bags of flour.  
“Fuck yourself...” Loki ordered.  Grace’s eyes opened and focused back to him.  She was shocked.  He was no longer focused on the woman taking his dick... Instead his eyes were full of dark and intense yearning, as he looked right at her.  Grace added her other hand, pressing a single finger into her cunt in time with Loki’s thrusts.  The teen wanted to see his size.  She wanted to know what he truly looked like so she could finger-fuck herself to the mental image of it every night, but the damned servant was in the way...  “Harder.” Loki ordered.  Grace did as he asked and quickened her pace and depth within her constricting pussy.  A soft gasp built in her throat when her hand lifted to roughly knead with her breast and toy with her hardened nipple.  Grace bit down harshly on her tongue to stop the moans but it was of little use.  From the girlish moans that were slowly starting to grow in volume and frequency, the teenage girl assumed that the servant woman had also done as Loki ordered.  It made her jealous, but she didn’t linger on the thought once Loki’s eyes met with her own.  Grace leaned forward to rest her head on the flour bags, the heat that started in her genitals was slowly taking over her entire body and she found it nearly impossible to stop herself from moaning,.  She tightly closed her eyes and was even forced to bite down on the hessian bag to stop her moans, “Look at me.” Loki groaned.  The brown haired teenager did as her uncle had asked, and met his gaze again.  He broke the intense stare for only a moment to reward the servant girl before his eyes returned to Grace. “Come.” He said as he sped up his thrusts, “ _Come for me_.” With his words, Grace fell back against a bag of flour as her climax radiated through her body.  Her hand moved from her breast to her mouth, attempting to stop the gasping moans from leaving her lips, and her hips bucked upwards wildly needing and wanting the friction of Loki between them.  Even for all her trying, Loki was still able to hear her stifled moans and the cut off whispers of his name, the latter sending him over the edge.  The raven haired prince clutched the servant girls head with both hands and forced himself deeper into her throat, imagining it to Grace’s mouth – no, her tight, untouched pussy – wrapped around his arousal, before releasing his seed into the back of the servant girls narrow passage way.  He thrust forward a few more times, ensuring he was milked for every last drop before releasing the girl. 

Loki cleaned himself off with the servant’s apron before ordering her to leave, which she did quickly.  Grace barely had enough time to catch her breath before she felt Loki’s dominating shadow looming above her.  She looked up, her icy blue eyes still glazed over with pleasure.  Damn... she had missed her opportunity to see it...  
“It’s normal to be curious about one’s own body... but this was a completely new level...” he ran a hand through his hair, displeased that he had allowed her to stay and watch. “You’re a dirty whore, you know that don’t you?”   
“And you’re a dirty old man who fucks women far below his social standing.” There was a flash of something in his emerald eyes that Grace didn’t quite recognise, but she knew liked it.  
“Then, by your standard, who _should_ I be fucking?” he leaned down and grabbed Grace’s collar to haul her upwards so their lips were barely an inch away. “You?” he asked a hint of bitterness in his tone.  
“Well you didn’t seem to have an issue imagining you were fucking me.” Grace leaned forward and gingerly brushed her lips against his, “don’t pretend you weren’t... you wanted me to taste you, didn’t you?” Grace laughed, “Or did you picture yourself sending your seed into my pussy?” Grace gasped and moaned as her hands once again found her womanhood, “Oh! Please, I want it in me.  Uncle, please.” She moaned, rocking her hips forward.  Loki growled at her words and he threw her against the ground.  
“ _Whore_.” His voice was low, ensuring no one could hear him. Grace smiled slyly, “You think I joke?” The urge to lunge forward, tear her pants away and impale her was so strong.  He needed to get away from her before he did something he would regret.  
“Well you’re going to have to get used to being around this ‘ _Whore’_.” She stood and walked around him, ensuring she brushed her plump breasts and hips against him, “Grandmother told me not long ago... I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning... _Teacher_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit. I need feedback. If you liked this, then comment and tell me so! (You can do it without an account people!) I don't have deviantart to fall back on for this fic (far too dirty for that site..) so if this story gets no comments/reviews, then I WILL scrap it.
> 
> I read a loki fic the other night which helped with some of the scenes in this first chapter - - such as the horse riding and 'playful' banter before that. Don't worry, I have my own ideas for chapters later on ;D But if you ever have any ideas for scenes, lemons, kinks, etc. lemme know!! (Noooooooo, this isn't just another way for me to get feedback. Why would you say such a thing? XD)


	2. Magic Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Loki and Grace have their first magic lesson... It neither starts nor ends the way Grace wants; but there is a moment in between that she absolutely adores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter (I spent over 12 hours on the first chapter when I wrote and edited it -12pm to 4am – and I unfortunately can’t always put that much time into every chapter)  
> EDIT (after I finished writing): Okay... I was wrong... The chapters are all going to be really long...

 “Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 2

**

Just as Frigga had foreseen, Jane and Odin interrogated Grace; but instead of doing it in private like the teenager had hoped they did it over dinner.  The normally calm or silent table was filled with raised voices and arguing.  It was both funny and irritating for Grace; especially when they took turns ranting, not giving her a moment to herself.  The only thing saving Grace was Loki’s presence; even if he only joined them at his mother’s request.  

The teen glanced over to her uncle, who was smirking as Odin hurled another questions at him.  
“What would make you want to be Grace’s teacher?”  
“Well, restricted magic was a term of my release.  This way I get to do as I please; and I can blame it on her should something go wrong.” He said with a smart-alecky grin.  Frigga sighed softly at her son and Jane turned to her daughter.  
“What could possibly make you want _him_ for a teacher?” she asked.  Finally! Instead of asking _if she was sure_ , or _crazy_ , or _bewitched_ , someone actually asked a _good_ question; and Grace knew just how to spin her answer to suit her best.  
“Well, originally I wanted _grandmother_ to be my teacher, but she said _you_ wouldn’t approve.” Grace explained in an innocent tone; knowing full well that it would turn Odin against Jane.   
“Is this true?” the silver haired king asked his wife.  
“My last attempt to teach Grace was done in secret when she was younger, and even then I had issues keeping up with her...” Frigga trailed off, not entirely sure if she wanted to continue.  
“-which resulted in several walls of our house on Earth being turned to rubble...” Grace finished with a shrug.  She noticed a small smirk pull at the edge of Loki’s lips as he took another bite of his food.  Odin’s eyes flashed to Grace, who offered her grandfather a lop-sided smile. “It _was_ an _accident_...” she added quickly, but could tell it did little good; Odin remained unsure about his decision to let Loki teach her, and Jane was absolutely against it... Grace glanced to her father.

Thor had retreated to the other end of the table and busied himself by talking to the boisterous Warriors Three, Sif had also joined in the warriors conversation because it was better than the alternative; but now that he sensed a growing tension, he moved back to calm the arguing storm that was his family.  
“Jane, Loki has caused much trouble in his life, as has Grace, _but_ -,”  
“Wait, you’re actually _okay_ with this?” Jane asked Thor. The Midgardian woman never tried to hide her distaste for Loki, which only tended to egg the raven haired prince on more.   
“If mother could not keep up with her powers when they were only starting to blossom, then it would be even more difficult for her now.  She doesn’t need the stress or strain of chasing a rowdy teenager around all day.” He said the second part while grinning at Grace, who returned his affection by playfully sticking her tongue out.  
“Grace!” Jane harshly whispered.   
“My lady, if I may...” Hogun started, looking at Jane.  Grace knew this could turn out very good, or very bad for her.  Hogun was the voice of reason for The Warriors Three; and he could turn a phrase to change someone’s mind... The teen only hoped he was on her side.  “I think if Grace had a teacher she _wanted_ , then it would be less likely that she would grow bored and try anything... _mischievous_...  As the Queen has stated, she cannot keep up with her, so... perhaps Loki would be the only other option...” Loki raised a brow.  Was one of The Warriors Three actually standing up for hi – “Of course, if it would ease your anxiety, then we will keep an eye on him during the lessons...” Nope.  The Warriors Three just wanted the arguing to end.  A calm smile settled over Jane’s features.  
“Thank you, Hogun,” the Midgardian woman said, “that would be _wonderful_...”

***

Grace wasn’t entirely sure how she felt having The Warriors Three watching over her training session.  It wasn’t that she didn’t like them; in fact, they were on a very small list of people the teen trusted.  She had known them since she was young, being they were Thor’s closest friends and allies, and they _adored_ her; even when she started acting out, but that didn’t mean she wanted them hanging around to watch her try and fail over and over again... Plus... if they were around she wouldn’t be able to play with Loki the way she wanted to....  Grace looked over her shoulder.  They were training at the other end of the large, open field, but every time she turned around to focus on what Loki was doing or saying, she could feel three sets of eyes lingering on them.    
“Grace... Grace!” Loki called her name several times, but she was too preoccupied to pay him any mind.  An irritated growl built in Loki’s throat and he flicked his wrist; using his telekinesis to turn her head around and drag her closer to him. “Pay them no heed.” He said through a clenched jaw before turning his attention to the other three, who quickly busied themselves once they realised Loki was watching.  “Stay here.” He ordered Grace.

Loki walked over to where The Warriors Three were training, his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face.  The three stopped and lowered their weapons when they noticed Loki’s approach.  
“You need to leave.” The raven haired prince growled.  
“I’m sorry, but we’re here on the orders of Thor.” A large grin pulled at Volstagg’s lips. “We’re not going anywhere.” Loki raised a brow at the red-haired man.  
“Then _you_ can be the one to tell her that her lessons are cancelled.”  With that Loki walked over to an old wooden seat by the edge of the field and sat down.  
“Wait, what?” Fandral asked, following behind the irritated prince. “You would cut off her lessons, just because _you_ don’t want us around?” he caught up with Loki and lifted his thin sword to his chest when the raven haired man didn’t respond, “you truly are _heartless_.”  
“ _I_ am not the one who is bothered by your presence.  The little _Princess_ over there is too nervous to do _anything_ while a group of high ranking soldiers are around to watch her fail.” He paused, allowing the three to take in his words, “So, I shall repeat myself.  _You_ can be the one to tell her that her lessons are cancelled because _you_ refuse to leave.” The three warriors looked amongst themselves, and this time Hogun stepped forward.   
“ _We_ cannot leave; _we’re_ here at the request of Thor _and_ Odin...” Loki raised a brow. Was the olive-skinned man implying what Loki thought he was? “ _We_ will stay here.” That was all he needed to be sure.   
“Very well then; we will be in the smaller training field through the trees to the east...” Loki stated before returning to Grace, who was giving him a very confused look. When he reached her, he began to lead her through an unused but still visible path amongst the trees and bushes.  
“Are you sure it’s okay to let him take her on his own?”  Volstagg asked his companions.  
“To be honest... After what happened when she was a child... _No_... But I think we all fear her retaliation more than we fear Thor’s...” Hogun said with a sigh,  
“-and what about _Odin’s_ retaliation?” Fandral asked. _  
_“The King can see reason... much of the time Grace chooses to ignore _reason_ in favour of _revenge_...” The black haired warrior replied.

***

Grace admired the forest as they walked along the pathway.  It was passed the early morning light, so the forest floor was covered in filtered green and yellow light instead of darkness.  It was peaceful... Grace’s blue eyes moved over the flowering shrubs and plants with intrigue.  They seemed different than the other plants she had seen in Asgard; they were certainly more mysterious and magical than the ones that surrounded the palace... Grace stopped at one particularly beautiful white blossom.  It sat in a beam of golden light, atop a thick, deep green stalk with large, bell shaped petals that were speckled with indigo near the end, and between the large petals sat three, perfectly curved orange stamen.  The scent coming from it was like nothing she had ever experienced before, so captivatingly sweet, yet delicate and fresh at the same time...  Grace slowly leaned closer to the flower and reached her hand forward; but she was stopped when Loki quickly grabbed her hand, barely a centimetre away from the petal.  
“That particular flower is known as The Siren.  It may look harmless, but has a highly effective paralytic coating its petals.  One touch and you’ll be paralysed for hours...” Grace tore her eyes away from the flower and pulled her hand back.  
“Is that all it does?” she asked with furrowed brows.  
“What makes you think it would do anything else?”  
“Well... because Siren’s are known for luring men to their deaths, not to a temporary state of paralysis.” A small smirk pulled at Loki’s lips.  
“ _That_ , my dear,” he glanced to the solitary flower before returning his gaze to her, “is a carnivore.  While the animal or insect is paralysed, the flower releases acid to dissolve whatever is touching it, and then, when the animal is lying in a puddled heap on the ground, it absorbs the nutrients through its roots.” Grace’s mouth fell open,  
“Wow...” she breathed.  Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“Come, we’re already running late; I don’t want to waste any more time around here than is necessary...” he grumbled while continuing on the path.  “ _Don’t touch anything else_.” He growled over his shoulder.  
“ _Nothing_ else?” she asked with an amused tone while trotting to catch up to her uncle.  “Are you _sure_?” she swiftly spun around to walk backwards in front of him and slowed her pace down so her chest bushed against his.  Suddenly something – probably a tree root – hit Grace’s heel and sent her flying backwards; Loki quickly snatched her waist, and held her mere inches from the ground.  
“You should watch where you’re going.” He pulled her closer for a moment, enjoying the warmth and soft feel of her skin, but quickly dropped her on her arse, quashing his need to be closer to her.  A sharp yelp left Grace’s lips as she hit the ground, and she grumbled and murmured obscenities to herself as she stood and followed behind her uncle. 

***

It took another ten minutes of fast walking for the two to arrive at the small training field, and straight away they started the lesson.   
“What did you manage to learn before your lessons were cancelled?” Loki asked, hoping to _finally_ get a response to a question he had asked nearly a dozen times.   
“Energy - - something...”  
“- focusing?”  
“Yeah, that,” Loki supressed a sigh.  It was going to require all of his patience to teach her...  
“Show me.” Grace’s eyebrows raised, and immediately Loki knew what she was thinking. He should have known better than to say something like that... “Do you want to learn, or not?” the teenager pondered his words for a moment,  
“If I’m good for the whole lesson, will I get a reward?” she asked with a small smirk while running her hands over her hips.  Damn it.  Loki closed his eyes for a second, and immediately the images of Grace reclining on a flourbag after an intense orgasm entered his mind.  He opened his eyes and silently cursed her.  
“If it will make you behave-,”  
“I’ll be a good girl, I _swear_...” she ran her tongue along her lower lip and spread the excess saliva across with her fingertip.   Loki had promised himself that he would not give in to her... but, even with such a simple gesture, Loki could feel himself losing his control.  He stepped closer to Grace, and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up,  
“I will _make sure_ you are a good girl,” he said, fighting the voice in his mind telling him to lean down and take her.  Grace lent into his touch, causing him to pull away. “Now show me how you focus your energy.” He ordered, moving away from her.

Grace pouted and held her hands at chest level as her grandmothers words echoed in her head. _‘Feel the energy in your mind and body, if flows through you, just like blood... Now, force the energy to move to your hands, let it store there... Now force the two energies together!’_ Grace quickly opened her eyes, expecting to see a glowing orb hovering between her hands; but instead she saw nothing...  
“Well, that was _uneventful_.” Loki said, trying to hide his smirk.  Grace’s brows furrowed and her face contorted into a deep scowl with a deathly glare.  The raven haired man sighed and crossed his arms. “Try again.” The tone he used made it sound like she should have known that, but she pushed her growing aggravation away and tried again.  She tried again... and again.... and again...  A total of _Six times_ she tried to focus her energy into the palm of her hand; and all six times she failed.  By the seventh failure, Grace was out of breath and had expelled almost half of her energy. 

Loki could tell something was wrong the first time she failed; the amount of energy required to turn a wall to rubble exceeded the small trickles he was sensing within her... He probably should have stepped in sooner, but the sight of her growing increasingly frustrated was far too amusing.  Grace took a deep breath and tried again for the eighth time,  
“ _Wait_ , enough...” he interrupted her and quickly moved forward, taking her hand once she was in reach.  With that single touch, he instantly knew what was wrong.  “I’m surprised no one has noticed until now... Though, you haven’t gone around making your magical presence known...” he murmured to himself before clearing his throat and looking her in the eye. “Your energy has been stagnant for too long...” Grace looked blankly at the raven haired man.  
“What does that mean...?” She was almost too scared of the answer to ask, but she had to know...  
“It means you will be unable to conduct and control the energy needed for magic.” He explained while placing his other hand over hers.  “You haven’t lost your powers... but... the energy is out of your reach...”  
“W-What...? Are you saying I can’t learn magic...?” Grace stuttered as tears of fear sprung to her eyes.  Loki nodded.  “N-No, you’re _wrong_.” She tried to fight against Loki’s hold, but he was far stronger than she was. “Let me go!”  
“No.”    
“Let me go!” she wailed,  
“You have lived for _fifteen years_ without magic; you do not _need_ it...”  
“ _Yes_ I do...”  
“ _Why_?” he asked, taking hold of her shoulders and holding her still.  “Why are you so damn desperate to learn?!”  
“Because then they’ll stop looking at me like I’m a freak of nature...!” she screamed as more tears spilled down her cheeks.  “I’ve wanted to learn since I was young, but even more so since I came here...  I thought if I learned to fight, then they would accept me; but they didn’t... So I pushed to learn magic again... but now...” Grace shook her head and wiped newly fallen tears as she fell into Loki’s chest.  So that was what this was about.  This was why she continually tried to prove herself to people, and acted out when things didn’t go her way...  _‘I’ve become accustomed to contempt and hatred...’_ her words from days ago echoed through his head.  Loki sighed.  
“Stand up straight, like you were going to focus your energy.”  
“ _Why_?” she spat viciously, lifting her angry yet sorrow filled gaze to him.   
“Because I’m going to try something...”  Grace kept her eyes locked with his for a moment, before doing as he asked.  Loki stepped behind her and took hold of her wrists gently.   
“Focus...” he murmured softly as he passed his own energy through her, while also cycling hers through his body.  He was hoping to use his own magic as a kick-starter for hers, and slowly he could feel it working.  But the severe dangers weighed on his mind... It could leave her magic completely gone, and his irreversibly damaged; but he had to try, he couldn’t stand to see her cry because commoners didn’t accept her... He knew that feeling all too well. 

Grace and Loki gasped as he finally managed to merge his power with hers, allowing the energy moving between their bodies to speed up considerably.  It was a new sensation for both of them...  They were connected; their heartbeats and breathing were synced and their different magical essences were intertwining.  Loki could sense her potential, should she gain control of her powers of course; and Grace could feel his almost unmeasurable power surging through and all around her.  Loki tensed, trying to pare back his own energy and leaving only hers cycling through her body, but it was harder than he thought it would be.

The teen opened her eyes, a vibrant mixture of green and blue surrounded the two of them, the longer she watched the more their separate energies mixed, becoming a bright turquoise colour - - but slowly the two colours began to separate once more; and when they did, Loki pulled her tighter to his chest.  
“Focus on your own energy, and pull it away from mine...” he whispered gruffly into her ear.  She wanted to do as he had said, but the closeness... the warmth... the feel of his power surging through her veins... She didn’t want it to end.  “Grace, you have to pull away; if you don’t you will _never_ be able to use magic...” Even knowing it could stop her learning magic she was still hesitant to part with him; that was until he leaned down and whispered to her again.  “Do it for me, and I will give you _anything_ you desire.”  With that last push Grace forgot her uncertainty and focused on pulling her energy free from Loki’s.

White covered her vision and Grace felt her body go limp.  Loki released her, not knowing her state of mind or body, and she fell to her knees. Loki himself was a little worse for wear as well.  The separation had put a strain on both of them, and they were panting, tired and ready for a break. 

Loki found his legs weak and slowly moved to sit down,  
“When you’re ready, try again.” Loki huffed.  Grace looked up to the clear blue sky, and soaked the warmth of the sun into her flawless skin.  She then took a breath and stood on her shaky legs, ready to try again. “Don’t force too much energy to store; I have no interest in telling Thor that his daughter blew herself up...” Grace nodded and tried again, this time with a far more successful outcome.  “ _Finally_...” Loki said.  The teen opened her eyes and watched the glowing ball of blue energy slowly spin between her hands.  A happy, high-pitched squeal came from the brunette, and she moved towards Loki, but stopped in her tracks,  
“Uh... how do I stop it?” she asked, holding her hands out.  
“Stop forcing energy into your hands.” Again, his tone suggested she should have known that.  Grace buried her desire to pout and focused on stopping the energy flowing to her hands.  Slowly the orb began to dissolve, allowing her to pounce at Loki and wrap her arms around him,  
“Thankyou!” she squealed, at a slightly lower frequency than before, and tightened her hold around her uncle. He chuckled and cautiously wrapped his arm around her,  
“Congratulations... you’re officially back to the stage you were at when you first started.” He said with a grin. Grace pulled back and irritated pout covering her lips; but the irritation slipped away the longer she looked into Loki’s forest green orbs. 

Gingerly Grace ran her fingertips over Loki’s cheek, sending a pleasurable tingle through the older man.  His hands slipped to her waist and pulled her to sit higher on his lap.  He was entering dangerous waters by not pushing her away... If he were in his right mind, he would have pushed her away... but simply put he wasn’t and he actually did quite the opposite; he allowed her to lean _closer_.  She was so close that her lips were nearly on his.  Just before she could close the small gap between them, he turned to one side, forcing her to kiss his cheek instead, not that it quelled or enraged his growing fire.   That was until she took the opportunity to kiss along his jaw and gently nip at his earlobe.  A shudder ran up his spine and he clung to her tighter.   
“Well?” the teen whispered.  A mix of confusion and curiosity crossed Loki’s features.  
“Well _what_?”  
“You said you would give me what I wanted.”  She replied while pulling away with a seductive smirk.   
“Did I?” he asked.  Shit.  He’s hoped she would be too caught up in the moment to actually take in his words...  
“ _Yes_.” Grace shifted so she was straddling his lap. “You did.” The warmth radiating from between her legs was calling to him.  When she pressed herself harder to him, it drove him completely mad.  In one fell swoop Loki latched onto Grace’s neck and threw her onto the ground.  He then forced her legs apart with his knees and comfortably nestled himself between them, using his chest to hold her down while also pinning her wrists to the ground with one hand.  He could feel himself hardening quickly, being the first time he was truly on top of her, and not just towering over her, was _thrilling_. 

Grace gasped and wriggled, trying to break the hold Loki had on her.  
“You offer yourself to me _too_ freely...”  Loki pressed himself harder into Grace’s petite frame and bowed down to nip the tip of her clothed breast.  “You think you could handle me?” he growled.  The young girl was no longer sure if she could, the large bulge in his trousers was far bigger than she thought it would be, and she had never tried to take anything bigger than her fingers. “Well?!” he spat darkly.  Grace couldn’t think straight.  The presence of Loki between her legs was compelling her to continue.  The teen’s hands found her uncle’s shirt front and she pulled him tighter against her body,  
“K-Kiss me...” she whispered while gently wrapping her slender yet shapely legs around Loki’s waist. The slightly altered position made her want to moan.  Instead of pressing his length into her front, he was almost perfectly aligned with her covered womanhood.  Her legs pulled his hips against her own, and she felt his member twitch as it pressed into her dampening undergarments.  A low groan left Loki’s lips.  He was so hard that it _hurt_.  He needed release; he needed _her_ to make him release. “Kiss me.” She whined louder than before. That was all Loki could take; he leaned down and roughly seized her lips. 

For a girl who acted as she did, she was completely inexperienced with kissing; but it didn’t bother Loki that much.  Her lips were soft and gentle, a welcome change from the whores he was accustomed to, and all of which made up for her lack of experience.  His tongue trailed over her lips and he alternated between nipping and sucking on her plump and probably bruising mouth.  Grace’s hands tangled in Loki’s hair, dishevelling it slightly as she relaxed her muscles around him.  The raven haired man took this opportunity to move his hand to her thigh, lifting it higher on his side while also rocking his hips forward to brush his member harder against her damp entrance.  A gasp built in her throat, and she opened her mouth, trying to catch her now ragged breath.  Loki saw his chance once more and quickly slipped his skilled tongue into Grace’s mouth.  With the sudden intrusion, she tried to pull away, but found that she couldn’t move; the grass covered earth stopped her from moving back, and Loki held her in place in every other direction.  This is what she wanted, this is what _he_ needed; he wasn’t going to cut it short because she was all of a sudden _timid_. 

However, it wasn’t Grace’s uncertainty or inexperience that stopped them; it was Loki’s insatiable need that forced him, albeit unwillingly, to push away from her.   
“ _Fuck_...” he groaned while pulling back into a sitting position and eyeing his erection.  The maids wouldn’t be able to state him this time; nor would the whores at the brothel...  
“Loki...” Grace whispered.  Loki looked up and was shocked to see her kneeling between his legs, glancing at his hardened cock, before her fingers trailed up his clothed length.  Loki tried to stop the low growl that formed in his throat, but it did little good.  “I can hide my arousal...” she whispered. Slowly rubbing her womanhood through her pants, “but I don’t think you’d get too far without someone noticing...” she sounded nervous and unsure, but continued, “let me relieve you...”  
“I’m not going to have sex with you-,”  
“I wasn’t implying that.” In one swift move Grace slipped her hand into Loki’s pants and took hold of his impressive length.  The raven haired prince moaned and fell back to lean on his elbows.  “I just want to see it... I want to feel you as you release... _please_.”  She gave his manhood a gentle squeeze and pump, finally swaying Loki to unbutton his pants and pull his throbbing dick free.

Grace’s eyes widened as she took in Loki’s size.  He not only had length, but girth as well... She ran her forefinger from the base to the tip before tentatively taking hold,  
“Midgardian’s tend to be built smaller than most of the other races in the Nine-realms.” He stated, answering her unspoken question; but it didn’t help Grace’s state of shock.  There was no way she would ever be able to take something that size... and yet... she still wanted him to fill her.  “If you don’t start using your _hand_ , I will force myself into your _mouth_.” Loki said, desperate need filling his tone.  Her mind returned to her body and she slowly began to pump his twitching manhood.   Immediately Loki groaned and bucked his hips in time with her hand.  He tightly squeezed his eyes shut and imagined the young girl moaning in pleasure beneath his thrusts - - his eyes snapped open, missing the wet warmth a mouth or pussy could offer... Oh well, her hand would have to suffice.  He would have taken her mouth, but was too far...  If he claimed her mouth, he was almost certain he would take her untouched and tight cunt as well.

A clear liquid slowly spilled from the tip of his manhood.  Grace moved closer and ran her tongue along the tip, wanting to taste the small amount of pre-cum he was offering her.  The brunette made sure to press right where the slitted hole was before she gently kissed the tip.  It wasn’t the best thing she’d ever tasted, but certainly not the worst.  When she pulled back, Loki groaned loudly and tried to thrust forward into her mouth.  Grace tightened her hold on his length, silently scolding him for his impatience; but she still gave into what he wanted. Well, partially.  Grace’s hand movement doubled in speed and she took the tip and only the tip, into her mouth. 

She was going to drive him insane.   
“Damn it - - take more,” he tangled his hand in her hair and forced her slightly deeper.  However, he pushed her too far, and she had to retract before she choked on his length.  “Breathe through your nose.” Loki pushed his hips forward once more, allowing Grace a little time to get used to his presence within her mouth.  Once she was able to competently suck and move on him slowly, he began to pick up the pace and depth.  Grace’s hands moved to gingerly cup and massage his balls, eliciting a cross between a growl and a moan from the raven haired man, while also stimulating and prodding her own neglected arousal.  “Ah, Grace-,” He bucked into her mouth wildly, his eyes never leaving hers.   That was until she closed her eyes and moaned on his member, sending a pleasure filled vibration through his entire body.  She moaned once more and nearly gaged as she said his name while trying to take more of him into her mouth; but it wasn’t necessary.  Loki could feel himself on the edge, so he pulled away and forces her hand faster on his cock.  She barely managed two quick pumps before his hot, sticky semen sprayed over her face and hair.  He groaned her name loudly, probably loud enough for The Warriors Three to hear; but he didn’t care.  He was too caught up in Grace as she slowly cleaned his seed from her lips and chin to care about getting caught.  Loki would have loved to see her lap up the rest of his come, but he could tell that the taste was slowly wearing on her, and so, with a flick of his wrist, he made the white liquid on her hair and other areas disappear. 

Once Grace was clean she reached back down between her legs, knowing the heat emanating from her nether regions was not normal and wouldn’t go away on her own...  Not only was her underwear wet, but it had soaked through to her pants.  She really should have expected it... The vision of Loki coming all over her was the hottest thing she’d ever experienced...  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been so wet...” Grace mused aloud with a small smirk.  Loki glanced down at his niece.  Her cheeks were flushed and she pressed her legs together, trying to increase the friction.  The raven haired man sighed,  
“You’ll have to wait until you get to your room to- -,” Loki stopped abruptly as he saw the young girl slowly undressing.  First her shirt and pants, then bra, then... Loki closed his eyes and looked away, afraid that he would mount her and force his way into her tight cunt. His fears only increased when Grace grabbed his hand and forced it between her legs.  Loki wanted to pull away, he truly did; but the silky feeling of her perfect lower lips was too enticing.  His green eyes opened and took in her innocent, yet alluring form; her rounded breasts, slender waist, curved hips... all of which was covered by her flawless ivory skin.  He had to hear her moan.  He had to make her moan.  He curled a finger upwards, allowing half of the digit to disappear within it.  
“Ah-! Loki,” she moaned while rocking her hips against his hand.  She bit her lower lip as Loki forced his finger deeper into her tight folds.  Grace latched onto Loki’s shirt and she rested her head against him, “Y-Yes!” He used his thumb to circle her clit.  Grace’s hips bucked uncontrollably against Loki’s hand, needing and wanting more.  A gasp escaped her throat as Loki finally found the strength to pull away.

A wanton whimper left her lips, unsure why he pulled away.  
“Please! _Don’t stop_!” Loki shook his head and gingerly ran his damp finger over her lips.  Hesitantly Grace parted her lips and ran her tongue along his digit, tasting her own juices.  It wasn’t something she would usually do, but the deep hunger in Loki’s eyes kept her going.  After a short moment the raven haired prince retracted his hand before he took his entire finger in his mouth and closed his eyes, lapping up the taste of her.  It was a taste he knew he _shouldn’t_ know, a taste that was forbidden and taboo, a taste he wanted to know _over and over again_.  He opened his eyes once more and lowered his hand.   
“Put your clothes on.”  
“What?”  
“ _Put your clothes on_.”  
“T-That’s not fair!” Grace growled.  
“Life rarely is.”  
“You don’t want me... Do you?” she asked; hurt shining in her blue eyes.  “You’re just like everyone else.  You use me till you’ve had your fill, and I get _nothing_ in return...” Tears of anger began to swell in her eyes.   
“Oh, _fucking hell_ Grace...” Loki muttered before pulling her into a cautiously tight hug.  It wasn’t sexual, though the feel of her silky skin beneath Loki’s hands was wonderful.  She was a hormonal teenage girl who wanted nothing more than his love...  Using her the way he did and then pushing her away was a stupid, selfish thing to do... “Grace...” he slowly pulled the teenager away from his chest.  He tucked a strand of honey-brown hair behind her ears and wiped away the newly fallen tears.  “You have no idea how much I want to bend you over and fuck you, to fill every hole you have with everything _I_ have...” he ran his hand through her hair and forced her eyes to focus on him, “but I can’t...”  
“Why?” she croaked. “You have no issue giving yourself to all those other whores.  Why can’t I have you...?”  
“You are a child-,”  
“No I’m not!” she insisted, trying to pull herself to his chest.  
“Grace!” he growled darkly.  “I have already done too much with you...” he pushed her away and stood, “I will continue to teach you, but I will _never_ touch you like that again; nor will you ever see me like this again.” Loki zipped his pants and tried to walk away, but Grace grabbed onto his arm and held him still.  
“I’m _not_ a child... and I’m not going to stop...” she tightened her hold on Loki, “I _know_ you want me... and I’ve never felt so strongly about anything like this before... So, I’ll keep trying, pushing and playing with you until you go completely mad with lust and just _take me_.” With that she dressed and moved back into the path through the trees.  Loki noticed her black lace underwear still sitting on the ground.  He was ashamed to do it, but he picked up the soft and slightly damp undergarments and shoved them into his pocket – a last keepsake that would sustain his lust for at least a little while – before following behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know what you think~! :D  
> (This wont be at the top of my list for a little while. I have a commission and another series to update, plus I'll be starting school again in February, but whenever I get a free minute, I will try to get this one updated~! :D)
> 
> Ideas, kinks, anything are welcomed and considered~!! Just comment below and tell me what kinky/pervy things you want to see ^^


	3. A Gift and A Warning

“Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 3

**

Just over two months passed without another incident like the one in the forest... However, Loki was nearing the end of his self-control.  During the day she would taunt and tease him until he was completely hard; then leave for her bedroom or another secluded area, hoping and wishing he would follow her.  Of course he didn’t, instead choosing to frequent the brothels in the town at least once – if not _thrice_ – every day.  Then when he would return home he would at least have the peace of his dreams awaiting him, right? _Wrong_.  For the first month that statement could have been considered true, but Grace soon learned how to influence his dreams... Damn his mother for giving her a book to study! Did she not know how fiendishly devilish Grace could be?  So, during those weeks, he either forced himself to sleep without dreams, or woke needing to use the maids who came to tidy his room... One morning he spent the entire morning with three servants, and they could only just manage to state his need; but at least he was relieved...

Loki looked at the clock on the wall as he stepped out of the bathroom.  It was nearly noon.  He had missed Grace’s lesson again this morning... A soft sigh left his lips as his emerald eyes moved to the three servant women laying on the dishevelled mess he called a bed.   They were still out of breath and had a glassy twinge to their eyes – the latter telling him that they were still coming down from their sexual release.  He used a soft, white towel to wipe off the remaining water from his face and hair before he threw it over the faces of the servant girls.   
“Get out of my bed and do your jobs.” He spat dully as he slipped on a dark green shirt and walked towards the door. “I expect new sheets and my room to sparkle by the time I return.” He growled before he left the room, making sure to slam the door shut to wake them from their daze.

***

The raven haired prince couldn’t decide where to go... He wanted to make sure that wherever it was, Grace wouldn’t stumble upon him... But he also wanted somewhere peaceful and calm, just in case the lack of sleep caught up with him... In the end he settled for one of the older libraries near the back of the palace. 

The library was filled wall to wall with shelves filled to the brim with some of the oldest books in all of Asgard.   The room smelled musky and slightly stale, but when Loki opened some of the windows, the sweet, floral scent from the surrounding gardens flooded in.  Loki then grabbed the nearest book he could find and sat down on a large black armchair, waiting for the inevitable – and by the inevitable, he meant Grace...  He knew it wouldn’t take her long no matter where he went... She proved to be a skilled practitioner with magic, and had nearly managed to learn the equivalent of a year’s study in little over two months.  Of course this also meant she had learnt how to sense different magical auras... and seeing as Loki was her teacher, and the guinea pig for her powers, she was an expert in sensing his...

The sound of the large, ornate wooden doors creaking open echoed through the room.  Loki supressed a sigh and refused to look up.  
“ _Uncle_...” Grace sang as she lowered herself onto Loki’s lap. “You missed our class this morning...” Loki took a deep breath and shifted back in his seat, trying to put as much space between her and him as he could.   
“I needed a break...” he murmured, trying to block her out and focus on the old book in his hands.    
“Hmm...” Grace hummed as she gently ran her hands over her bulging breasts. “I think my boobs have gotten bigger...” she squeezed the tender flesh and released it a few times before lowering the neckline of her shirt to show Loki the soft mounds.  She picked out an old lime green and black lace bra this morning, hoping it would help her on her quest; but when she put it on the cups were obviously too small, her breasts bulged over the material and the top of her nipples were visible.  After realising this, she decided that even though it was uncomfortable, she would wear the smaller bra, just so she could see his reaction...

The urge to remove the nearly non-existent bra, and then knead her growing mounds was excruciatingly strong for Loki.   
“What do you think?” she pulled the book in his hands away, placing it on a side table, and leaned forward, pressing her chest to Loki’s while seductively running her tongue over her lower lip.  “Well?” she put more weight on his chest as her hands slipped down Loki’s stomach and settled on his hips, gently rubbing small circles into his clothed flesh.  Grace gingerly nuzzled into Loki’s neck, “Uncle?” she asked, running her lips up his neck.  “Do you want to touch them...?”  Gingerly her hand slipped down to his, before she slowly guided him to press his calloused yet gentle palm to her, mostly uncovered, breast.  Loki’s teeth bit down on his lip until it bled into his mouth.  Her skin was so soft and supple, and _Gods_ , she was all but falling out of the bra... A soft mewl left her lips as he squeezed the tender flesh.  No... No he needed to stop... but he couldn’t tear his hand away...  
“Grace!” Thor called from somewhere down the hall.  The teenager turned towards the door of the library,  
“Coming!” she called before turning her attention back to Loki. “Should I continue, Uncle dear?” she asked with a sly smirk.   
“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Loki growled as he snatched his hand away.  Grace giggled,  
“No, you’re right...” she tipped her head to one side slightly as a mischievous smirk played on her lips. “This isn’t nearly hot enough to risk getting caught... If we were having _sex_ , then that would be a _completely_ different story.”  She slowly slid from his lap and began walking towards the large double doors, but she stopped and turned just before exiting. “Oh, and once the slutty whores are finished cleaning their mess from your room, I’m going to leave a little gift under your bed...” her teeth grazed her lower lip as she smiled.  Then she was gone and the library was once again silent... 

Loki’s hands clenched in tight fists and caused his nails to draw blood.  How could she still have such an effect on him after the morning he had?! He should – no – he _would_ have pushed her away, if he were sure that was _all_ he would do. But he wasn’t.  He was sure that if he willingly touched her, then the walls of security he built up over the past weeks would crumble and he would violate her, _violently_. But he was saved, by _Thor_ of all people.  

His mind then moved to her words... How did she know the servants were in his room...? Had she seen him leave this morning? Had she seen them enter? He froze.  Had she seen him with them?  Usually when he missed the lesson, someone would come and get him... but no one had this morning; which meant that either Grace had decided to let it slide, or she was preoccupied with something else... Loki had a bad feeling that it was the latter...

***

Grace let out a silent groan.  She should have known better than to follow her father; he was usually too busy to do anything over the bulk of the day... unless of course he was on a secret retrieval mission from her mother... She had lost count of how many hours she sat there, tolerating her mother, but she was growing tired of it quickly...  
“Your grandmother tells me you’ve advanced very fast...” Jane said as she took a sip of her coffee.   Grace reclined in her seat and gently tapped her forefinger on the oak-topped table.  
“That’s what they’ve told me...” she replied with a slightly awkward smile as she eyed her mother on the other side of the table.   
“Well... I’ve been thinking...” Oh no... This couldn’t end well... “Since you’re doing so well and can control your powers, why not see if another teacher can take over a few of the lessons...?” Wait... Say what now? “The Warriors Three have told me that Loki has missed quite a few lessons, and several in this week alone...” Grace chuckled bitterly,  
“How would they know? They don’t even stay for the whole lesson any more...” the teen muttered under her breath.  
“Excuse me?” Jane said with furrowed brows.  The honey brown haired teen cleared her throat and shrugged,  
“Nothing, I was just saying that I find Loki to be a perfectly adequate teacher...”  Jane took a deep breath and focused all of her attention on her daughter.   
“Grace, you have to understand.  He is a bad man, and I’m only trying to protect you...” Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“I’m a big girl, and, despite what you want to think about me, I can take care of myself.” she stood and turned to leave.  
“Grace Thorsdottir!  Come back here now!” Jane yelled, trying to catch up with the teen, but just as she reached her, Grace disappeared in a smoke of blue magic.

It was the first time the teen had successfully teleported, but the whole experience left her feeling dizzy and completely disorientated...  She stumbled towards the nearest seat, which just so happened to be the large, stone seat on a balcony facing one of the gardens.  Her blue orbs scanned the area as her mind made sense of where she was. 

The sun was setting on the other side of the palace, meaning the garden was already shrouded in darkness, allowing the night flowers and plants to come to life.   The large, usually uninteresting shrubs began blossoming with small, purple flowers that glowed brightly in the limited light and shone on the paths leading to the various plants.  A few magic mushrooms littered the cobble stone path as well, helping to guide anyone walking in the darkness.  The other glowing flowers within the darkness were far dimmer, making the mushrooms and flowering shrubs stand out.

The realisation that it was getting late suddenly dawned on Grace, and quick as a flash she stood and sprinted towards her room to retrieve the gift, hoping she wasn’t too late to sneak it into Loki’s room...

***

Loki made a point of avoiding his room for the rest of the day, wanting to avoid Grace’s ‘gift’ for as long as possible, but as the day wore on and the night began to pass, he became too tired to keep his distance from his bed.  So, just passed midnight, Loki slowly strolled to his room, closed the door, and locked it.  The closer he stepped to his bed, the more Grace’s words echoed in his head.  ‘ _I’m going to leave a little gift under your bed...  I’m going to leave a little gift under your bed...  I’m going to leave a little gift under your bed..._ ’  He stood at the side of his bed and looked down at the soft mattress for a good few minutes before he finally bent down and lifted the velvety covers.  He should have ignored her words and just gone to bed... but the curiosity was too strong...

He couldn’t believe his eyes... His gift... It was... It was _her_... and _not_ her at the same time... Loki pulled the Grace doppelganger from underneath his bed and threw it onto the softness of his mattress.  He immediately noticed a small note pinned to the almost see through white lace bra she was wearing...  He reached forward and took the note, making sure his fingers didn’t brush over any part of the clone. 

_Dear Uncle,_  
Ever since you became intent on downplaying your feelings in front of me, you’ve been awfully grumpy... So I thought I would help to relieve your stress!  
The magic I used to make her was similar to the cloning spell; only instead of using thin air, I tied her illusion to a small toy.  This way she has an actual presence and you can touch her!  
I made a few dolls before her as a practise.  They lasted up to four days, but the more strain you put on them, the quicker the magic will run out.  I have a feeling this one won’t last as long...  
Have fun,  
Grace.

Loki ran his hand over the stomach of the doll.  She was warm... but not breathing... He raised a brow and gently squeezed her breast.  She felt real... but she wasn’t, she wasn’t alive, and yet she was at the same time... He then trailed his fingers over her plump, pink lips.  She opened her mouth, ready to take in and suck on whatever he offered, even if that wasn’t what he had intended the touch to mean.  She was well made, but lacked the intrigue that the real Grace held...  He pulled his hand away,  
“Can you speak?” he asked.  The doll shook her head slowly.  Maybe she wasn’t that well-made... Loki paused, or was she? “Get on your stomach, lift your hips, and spread your cunt.” He growled.   Immediately the Grace Doll rolled onto her stomach, lifted her hips high, pushed her white underwear to her knees and used her hands to spread her damp lower lips wide for Loki to see. 

Loki chuckled and ran a hand over his twitching member.  
“You are indeed _very_ well made...” he was out of breath just looking at her; the physical and mental strength required to stop from forcing himself into her tight pussy was overwhelming.  Loki’s hand moved to her softly supple arse cheek and he squeezed it harshly.  The doll’s non-existent breathing quickened, but still no sounds left her lips.  “Ah...” he panted, lowering his pants. “You’re a tease Grace...” he moved to kneel on the bed behind the doll and lined himself up.  “You give me a duplicate of your body, but not your voice...” He snapped his fingers, sending a veil of magic through the room to make it completely sound proof.  His hand ran over the curve of her back before it came to settle on her hip and he roughly entered the doll, ignoring the silent screams of pain from her. 

Loki threw his head back as a moan erupted from his throat.  She was so tight... So tight that he felt her inner walls stretching and tearing with only half of his manhood sheathed within her.  Slowly he pressed himself all the way in; the still silent sobs and gasps coming from the doll didn’t do anything except irritate Loki, but the firm wetness surrounding his dick was more than enough to turn him on.  He reached forward and snagged her silky hair before hauling her head back towards him.  
“You’re a little whore who has thrown herself at me since the moment we met.  Now I’ll take you like the dick-hungry whore you are.” He began to thrust wildly into the Grace Doll, his member lubricated by her hot wetness or blood, he didn’t know and didn’t care. 

The faster Loki moved, the more she tensed her muscles, and after barely a minute he was certain that her constricting walls mixed with her tense muscles was going to cut off all circulation to the favourite part of his body.  The hold he had on her hair twisted and he nibbled on her neck and earlobe.   
“Relax damn it.” He growled while slowing his pace, offering her some type of relief.  He felt the doll try to do as he asked, but she was taking too long.  He shoved her head forward, but kept her back pinned tightly to his chest, and recommenced with his wild thrusts, hoping the more he used her, the looser she would become. 

Slowly he could feel her inner walls relaxing, and the moisture begin to build in her womanhood.  Loki chuckled and reached around her to quickly rub her clit with his fingers.  
“You gonna come?” he asked breathlessly.  She rested her head back against Loki’s shoulder and mouthed the word ‘yes’ over and over again as her hips bucked in time with his.  Suddenly a clear liquid gushed from her, forcing Loki’s dick out of her, before the doll fell into the bed in a twitching heap of tenderness.  The raven haired man chuckled and licked his damp fingers clean.  A low groan left his lips and he breathed deeply,  
“Oh, my dear, you even taste the same...” Loki grabbed her hip and flipped the exhausted doll onto her back before ploughing straight back into her. 

A silent moan made the doll part her lips, awarding Loki the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.  His arms then hooked underneath her knees and forced her legs upwards to rest on his shoulders.  He could tell that his weight on her was causing a little distress, but she didn’t actually need to breathe, so he didn’t pull back or ease any part of his movements.  Actually, if anything, he hardened his thrusts and forced it tongue deeper into her mouth. 

The pleasure began to take control of everything Loki did.  He grabbed her breast and dug his nail into the delicate flesh while also greedily biting her neck.  Both actions drew blood, but Loki didn’t care. He was so close... He needed to relieve the stress of the past two months, and this was the only way to do it without hurting her, the _real_ her anyway.  Her second, far more abrupt, orgasm caused her walls to constrict around him and forced his own climax to wash over him.  His hips bucked forward involuntarily as he released his seed deep inside her convulsing cunt.  He couldn’t be certain, but he was pretty sure he screamed her name over and over again as his hips jerked forward, sending more streams of his hot semen into her.  Once the urge to buck forward dissipated, he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder while allowing her legs to fall to the bed.  He could feel his member twitching within her, almost matching the speed in which her pussy clenched. 

All the strength had been drawn from his body, and when he pulled out, a loud, hungry groan left his lips before he collapsed on the bed next to the doll.  He was tired and would have been quite happy to curl up with his doll and fall asleep, but the nagging need in his loins refused to dissipate.   
“Grace dear...” he grabbed the dolls arm and hauled her into a sitting position. “Suck me, like you did in the field.  But this time, swallow what I give you...”   A needy look crossed her face and her hand moved to her damp lower lips.  A large grin pulled at Loki’s lips.  He knew what she was asking.  “Make me come now, and I will _ravage_ you all night...” he said while coaxing his manhood to complete attention.  A lewd smile crossed the dolls lips and she quickly went to work on Loki’s hardened cock. 

Loki latched onto the bed sheets and the dolls brown hair as her lips moved long his length.  Her hand gently took hold of the top, her thumb encircling the tip, as her tongue and lips made their way down to the base, before she shifted around, removed her hand, and ran her tongue along the length of his shaft.  Loki groaned again, and his dick twitched.  The Grace Doll smirked before she took his entire manhood into her mouth.  Again, he found himself revelling in the fact she didn’t need air, because when he grabbed her head and forcibly made her movements faster, she didn’t protest.   And – _by the Gods_ – did it feel good.  He didn’t last anywhere near as long as he had when he entered her pussy; the added sucking from her moth was helping him along quickly, and when Loki entered the depths of his throat, he lost it completely and released into her.  

The Grace Doll choked down what he offered while also trying to stop the gag reflex she felt as he continued his assault on her throat, trying to milk the last drops from his throbbing manhood.   He then released her head and allowed her to crumple between his legs.  Loki allowed her a few moments to rest before he lifted her onto the bed and parted her legs, allowing him to trail his tongue up and down her slick lips.  He was hardly finished with her; she could rest when he was finished or when the magic binding her was used up...

***

Loki continued his escapades through the night and into the early hours of the morning.  By the time he had had his fill of the Grace Doll, she had indeed turned back into the toy used to bind her to reality... Loki didn’t mind that much, he was sure that one night was enough to state him for more than a week – well... that was what he had hoped for anyway...

The prince opened his eyes.  Judging from the strength and warmth of the sun outside his windows, he guessed it was close to midday.  He rolled over and reached his arm out, hoping he had only dreamt that the Grace Doll had reverted to its original state... but all he was met with was a small plush toy in the shape of a deep purple cat... He grabbed the toy but its thin neck and threw it from his bed before getting up and readying himself for the day.  He knew he would have to make up the two lessons he missed tomorrow... but for today he would wander the gardens to calm his mind and body before he saw her again... However, _Grace being Grace_ , she had other ideas...

It took her barely thirty minutes to find his hiding place in one of the secluded areas of the smaller garden to the north of the palace.  
“ _So_ , what did you think of the Grace Doll?” she asked with a smirk.  When Loki didn’t respond she stepped closer. “Well? Did you like how she felt?  Are you going to use her again?” the teen giggled before gasping excitedly, “Can I watch?”  
“No you _cannot_... Besides, she’s returned to her original state...” Loki stated bitterly,  
“After only _one night_?” Grace asked as disbelief washed over her features.  “ _Wow_...” she murmured.  She bit her lower lip, trying to hide her grin. “So, was I any good? Ya know, before you broke me.” She sat down on the bench next to Loki and smirked.  “Did you like how I felt around you?” Grace gently rubbed Loki’s crotch, but before his other head had a chance to react, he slapped her hand away and stood.   
“I wasn’t you.  It will _never_ be you.”  
“Oh?  How could you say that after calling my name over and over again?” She asked.  Loki froze. “Ah- ah- Grace, yes, yes!  Take it you little whore, yes! Grace!” she imitated one of the many orgasms she had witnessed last night, along with the rapid yet sensual movement of his hips.  Loki grabbed her throat before teleporting both of them out of the open gardens and into one of the unused corridors of a large brick shed that sat on the edge of the garden.  

He knew that it would be empty, the gardeners used it to store their tools, but they were working in a different section today; but that didn’t mean there weren’t other people around... So, once he was sure they were out of sight, he slammed her into the nearest wall and pinned her there with his larger frame.  
“You have no shame, do you? What if someone had seen you? Huh?! What is someone had seen you?!” he snarled as he tightened his hold on her throat unintentionally. “What smartass comeback do you have to that?!” That was when he noticed her choked gasping and her nails clawing at his wrist.   He quickly released the young princess and quickly paced along the thin corridor.  “How did you get into my room last night?” he growled,  
“I-,” she coughed, still trying to gain full use of her throat, “I snuck in through the balcony off of the study... That was how I got out as well...”  
“How long were you there?”  
“From when you found her, until the end of the fifth round...”  Loki ran his hand through his hair.   
“What if someone caught you? What if _I_ caught you?!” His voice started to rise in level. “Do you know what I would have done to you?!”  
“I could have handled it! The doll did!” she yelled.  
“The doll was torn and bleeding by the time I was finished!  You purposely built her without a voice so you wouldn’t have to hear yourself crying in agony! Grace-!” he seized her by the shoulders, the contact and closeness forced Loki to tell his mind and body to calm down, “had I found you, I would not have stopped... I would still be fucking you _now_.” He took a deep breath in, “Do not glorify sex with me, Grace.  I would _literally_ kill you... but even that wouldn’t make me stop.  I would fuck your limp, lifeless body until I collapsed of exhaustion.”  He released her and gave her a moment to think over his words. “Do not come after me again.  What I tasted was a clone, but what I tasted was _good_...” he reached forward and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. “You are like a drug to me Grace... My hunger for you will _never_ be stated... and that is why you must stay away.”  
“I don’t believe you would hurt me...”  
“You saw what I did to the doll-,”  
“-because you knew she wasn’t real.  You used her that way because you knew she wasn’t the real _me_.”  Loki shook his head,  
“No... No, just leave! Do not come back to me.  Do not throw yourself at me.  Do not give me any more gifts!  I do not want you!” he yelled before turning ready to walk away, but before he could, he felt her cold, saddened gaze on his back, making his once fast pace slow.  
“Please... don’t send me away... don’t treat me like everyone else does...” Loki sighed and turned back to face her.  Her bright blue eyes shimmered in the light, and her cheeks were flushed.   
“Why have you not reacted this way any other time I have told you to leave me be?”  
“Because you never really meant it before now...” The watery glisten to her eyes ripped a hole in Loki’s chest, while also succeeding in appealing to him... Wait... was he really attracted to her tears? 

With a sigh the raven haired prince reached forward, offering the teen his hand,  
“Come here...” he said in a low, calm voice.  Grace stepped forward and reached out, but pulled back at the last moment, her mind in a muddled daze after all the conflicting statements Loki had made.  “Come here...” he said once more.  This time Grace stepped forward without hesitating, and when her hand touched Loki’s, he pulled her into his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around her. 

Grace clutched Loki’s shirt firmly and buried her face into his chest, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.  Loki soothingly smoothed down her silky brown hair while also taking in the warmth, softness and scent of her body.  He felt rather awkward.  He was accustomed to fighting and war of words... He didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation... Emotions were never easy to deal with, especially when someone was feeling abandoned or alone... He nearly cursed when she pressed herself tighter to his body.  He could feel everything, just as he had last night.  Her breasts, her flat stomach, her hips, _everything_ ; and he could slowly feel his member throb within its tight confines.   
“Grace...” Loki’s hands moved to her shoulders and he gently pushed her away.   
“Don’t pull away from me...” she pleaded softly while hooking her arms around Loki’s neck and pulling him down to her level.  Her lips looked deliciously plump, and the light red colour around her eyes and cheeks only helped to intensify his desires.  The doll she had given him was a capable kisser, but he wanted to hear her moan, he wanted to hear her gasps of pleasure and whines for more... Loki’s hand tangled in her long hair and he forced her forward into a deep, needy kiss.

For a moment Grace was in a state of shock, but once her mind caught up she quickly jumped up and hooked her legs around Loki’s waist.  He then stumbled forwards until she was supported by not only him, but the wall as well.  Loki’s hands found Grace’s small waist as his hips slowly rolled into hers.  She had dreamed of him for so long, and it was clear that her dreams couldn’t even come close to the real thing.   The teen’s fingers tangled in his surprisingly soft hair as her legs tightened around him.  Loki had kissed her before, he had touched her before, but it always seemed like he was holding back... this time Grace could tell he had given in, even after the night with the Grace Doll, he still needed her... Damn the rules, damn his ‘morals’, he was going to have her right there on the dirt covered floor, or up the wall, whatever offered the quickest access and best release.  It was a rare moment when the two of them were on the same page.  Grace knew what she wanted, and she also knew what Loki wanted... but he had to be sure...  
“Are you sure you want this?” he groaned.   
“Yes, _yes_ , Gods _yes_!” she pined as Loki’s erect manhood brushed against her inner thigh.  The raven haired prince chuckled at her eagerness and gently cupped her cheek,  
“Then you will have it...” his body pinned her tighter to the wall as his hands slipped to the waistband of her pants.  He then pulled her pants down just enough to expose her womanhood before pulling his hardened cock from his pants and lining himself up. “Ready?” he asked, pressing the tip against her wet folds.  A low moan left both their lips, but before Loki had the chance to press any further, the presence of someone watching them became evident to both of them.  Grace looked over Loki’s shoulder, and her brows furrowed.

A golden ram stood, looking at both of them with condescension and disapproval.  It stamped its hoof twice and nodded its head in big sweeping movements.  Loki sighed irritably and bitterly turned his attention away from Grace.  
“Tell your master we will be there shortly.” The raven haired prince said before he turned his focus back to an awestruck Grace.  Asgard was home to many magical animals... but she’d never seen a ram like this before...  
“ _Now_.” The animal said in an impossibly deep voice.  Loki’s eyes moved back to the ram and he sighed.   
“Very well...”  The raven haired man lowered Grace to the ground allowing them to hide their shame before following behind the ram.

***

Loki seemed to know where he was going, but Grace had no clue... However, before she had the chance to ask, a green smoke-like magic surrounded them, and the next thing the teen knew, she was standing before the guardian of the Bi-frost... She was standing before the all-seeing and all-hearing Heimdall...

A cold shudder ran up Grace’s spine when his golden eyes moved over her.   
“Your majesties...” he bowed his head.   Grace returned the gesture, but Loki only folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.  
“Why have you called us here? You knew we were in the middle of something, so why the interruption?” Loki spat, venom lacing his tone.   
“Those very actions are the reason you stand here.”  
“Why?” Grace asked, confused by his words.     
“While you are under the consenting age, I must tell not only Thor, but also The Allfather of any serious sexual advances made on your person...” he said.  Grace’s brows furrowed.   
“Isn’t that... like an invasion of my privacy...?  And why have you only said this now?  I mean, if you saw us this time, then surely you have seen the other things as well...”  
“During all of those altercations, Loki had doubts and second thoughts about what he was doing-,” Grace supressed a chuckle,  
“Not with the doll he didn’t...” she said with a smirk.  Immediately she could feel a deathly glare from Loki settle on her.   
“That was not _you_ , and thus was not my concern.”  Heimdall explained.   
“All of this is nice and well, but could you tell us why we’re really here?” Loki snapped irritably.  “You didn’t bring us here just as a warning...” The gatekeeper let out a hefty yet quiet sigh,  
“Any advance you make at all on Grace from this point on will be reported to The Allfather.  Touch, caress, kiss, anything I deem inappropriate will be immediately reported to The Allfather...”  
“What?” The teen said while trying to step forward, but Loki snagged her arm before she could make it too far.  A quick glare from Heimdall saw Loki release her arm quickly and lift his hands defensively,  
“Sorry.” The raven haired man said.   Heimdall’s eyes then turned back to Grace.  
“Odin intends to grant you the gift of long life at your next birthday.  That is when I will no longer have to report to him.  The gift will make you of-age and maintaining your innocence will no longer be a part of my charge.”  
“Why would that make me of-age?” the brunette asked with a sceptical gaze.  
“Asgardian’s age at the same rate as humans for the first eighteen years, then their longevity comes into play.  It is a coming of age ceremony, and that is when they are considered an adult here...” Loki explained dully. “I know her human genes would probably slow or negate the longevity entirely, but why would he offer it to her so early?” the raven haired prince asked the golden-eyed gatekeeper.   
“Her struggles through life thus far have the product of her differences.  Half Midgardian, half Asgardian, but never really accepted by either... He thinks that making her a full Æsir would help relieve the strain...”  
“But wait... that’s still three months away.” Grace said, thinking over the situation in her mind. “You’re saying Loki has to keep his hands to himself for three months?” her blue eyes moved to Loki, who shrugged,  
“I can handle it.”  
“No you can’t.”  
“Yes, I can.” Grace’s arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows rose.  
“Oh really? Is that why you were about to fuck me in the hallway?” Heimdall watched the scene before him play out with half-lidded eyes.  She threw a snarky and sexually intended comment at him, he replied with a sly smirk and a smart comeback; to anyone just listening in, it would have seemed like nothing more than playful banter, but the heated longing in both of their eyes was evident, even without Heimdall’s glorious sight he would have seen it from a mile away.  “Yeah? Well I’d like to see you last three months without running to your whores or using another doll!”  
“Then I will!” Loki countered quickly.  “For the next three months I will not use the servants or brothels.”  
“No coming to my room to watch me either.” Grace stated sharply.  
“ _Fine_ , but no teasing, flirting or sneaking into my room,” He added,  
“Fine!” Grace replied.  Loki then turned his attention back to Heimdall.  
“Is that all you needed?” the prince growled.  The large man nodded and they both headed for the exit. 

Loki and Grace left the Bi-frost, still grumbling and arguing between each other as they walked.   
“They won’t last three months...” a feminine voice called.  Heimdall turned and bowed his head.  
“My Queen...” he hesitated a glance up, “it isn’t polite to eavesdrop.  I’m almost certain if Loki caught wind of your presence he would have been far less willing to talk or listen...” Frigga laughed softly as she stepped out of her magical shield.   
“I have one final request Heimdall...” the gatekeeper straightened as his golden eyes settled on his queen.  “I know that I should not ask such a thing... having you tell them what you did, and asking you to hold back the information about their flirting was-,”  
“It was an insignificant occurrence.  I wouldn’t have told Odin anyway...” Heimdall interrupted, knowing he had to soothe the queen’s worry.   
“For that I still thank you...” she paused for a moment before continuing, “When they can no longer control themselves, and I know that day will come before the three months are up, I would greatly appreciate it if you came and told me before Odin.”  Heimdall pondered her words for a moment.   
“I am only charged with telling Odin... That does not mean that I must tell him first...” A relieved, calm smile settled on Frigga’s features.  
“Thank you...” she said while turning to leave.  
“If I may, milady.” The gatekeeper said.  The queen stopped and nodded for him to continue. “Why are you so intent on protecting and aiding them?” A yearning smile crossed Frigga’s face,  
“Because they have the ability to bind our fractured family together...” she replied, trying to force the other, far darker, thoughts in her mind away.  
“Does something else weigh on your mind?” the queens blue eyes lowered,  
“I fear the longer the relationship is hidden, the worse the reaction will be...  I know that if Thor, Odin and Jane are not able to come to grips with it, then everything will fall to pieces, and Grace will follow Loki down a very dark and dangerous path...”  
“The only one you truly need to worry about is Jane,” Heimdall started.  “The Allfather has noticed the significant change in Grace since Loki came into her life, and Thor has seen it too... but Jane is hesitant and suspicious... The Allfather may grant leniency to Loki, and Thor would come to accept it, but if Jane closes off her mind to Loki, then she would be able to sway both Thor and Odin...” Frigga softly bit the insides of her lips as she took in the gatekeeper’s words.    
“Thank you, Heimdall...”she murmured softly before leaving the Bi-frost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch onto the fact that Loki fucked a pussy (cat)? XD I couldn’t think of anything else for the doll to be made from, so pussy-cat it was~! 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter... Let me know what you think!!!! >.>


	4. Caught

“Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 4

**

Two more weeks... he just had to last _two more weeks_... He refused to lose such a stupid bet with her, and when he won, the first bout of sex he planned to have was with her straight after the Coming of Age ceremony was completed.  He would sneak her out of the room, and fuck her in a closet if need be... He just had to plan it perfectly...  Of course, coming up with plans were easy... Testing to see if they would work was another thing; and thus far none seemed likely to work...  
“Sire, the Allfather has sent me to remind you of the rehearsal.” A maid said from the other side of his bedroom door.  
“I’m well aware of it.  Leave me be, I will not be late.” Loki growled.  As soon as he heard the click of the maid’s shoes slowly disappearing down the hallway, a hefty sigh left his lips.

The raven haired man hadn’t seen much of Grace in the past two months.  Thankfully the magic lessons were put on hold two weeks ago, which was when Odin made the official announcement of the ceremony; since then everyone was busying themselves with the preparations... It meant the stress of seeing her lessened, and, to his surprise, she kept him at arm’s length all the time...  Maybe the threat of having their secret come out had scared her off... He couldn’t help but wonder if he was having as much difficulty with self-control as he was...

Loki leaned back on his bed and waved his hand in the air.  Slowly the illusion of Grace straddling him came into focus.  She said no dolls, and while illusions didn’t state him in the same way, they were the best and only thing he could use; and the Gods knew he needed it... The rehearsal was for the Coming of Age Ceremony – minus the actual magic from Odin – and Loki was almost certain he wouldn’t last the whole rehearsal if he didn’t release before _and_ after...  
“Uncle...” the translucent Grace pouted, her weightless hands moving over his chest.  A low groan rumbled in Loki’s chest, his hands moving through her thighs to pull his aching member free from his pants.  
“Ride me.” He ordered while reaching for a small bottle of moisturiser from his bedside table.  
“You won’t feel it.” Damn his mind...  
“Do it.” He snarled while taking hold of his member with his slick hand.  Grace smirked, removed her lavish gowns, and slowly began to move up and down on Loki’s lap.  A loud groan left Loki’s lips as his hand moved in time with her hips. “Faster.” He said while slowly rocking his hips up.  Grace obeyed, and Loki could feel his climax nearing.  He watched her face contort in fake pleasure, her round breasts bouncing, and listened to her voice calling his name over and over. “Grace... Grace...” he growled through gritted teeth.  
“Loki-! Loki!” she moaned, sending him over the edge.  His seed shot upwards and fell to his sheets and clothes.  In his euphoric filled state, he was unable to continue the illusion, so Grace slowly faded away, but he didn’t care. He was relieved, his muscles were relaxed, and his mind was drifting peacefully.  Okay... he _should_ be able to handle the rehearsal...

***

“Just give me a minute!” Grace answered the non-stop knocking on her bathroom door.  
“Okay, but hurry up!” Jane called.  The teen sighed,  
“Believe me, I’m _trying_...” She mumbled as she sunk further into the steaming bathwater, her hand slipping to her needy womanhood....

She cursed herself for agreeing to Loki’s terms... The constant touches she received from him helped her in situations like this, but after over two months without a caress, a kiss, or his pressure on her body, she found it nearly impossible to relieve herself... Her eyes fluttered shut as her finger pushed past her slick lower lips, her mind moving back to the first magic lesson she had...

Her finger was considerably smaller than Loki’s, but the memory of him was enough to light the fire in her stomach.  A sharp gasp caught in her throat when her fingers moved towards the front of her inner walls.   
“Loki...” she whimpered quietly as her eyes shut and free hand moved to roughly knead her breast and pinch her nipples. “Ah-,” her hand brushed against her clit as she began to move her hips and hand.  She felt heat move to her cheeks. “Loki... Loki...” The more she said his name, the louder she became.  The teens hand moved from her breast to her mouth, hoping to silence her moans, but it did little good... As good as the memory of Loki finger-fucking her was, Grace remembered that he stopped and pulled away, which stopped her pleasure dead.  An irritable sigh built in her throat. That memory did her little good...

Grace silently groaned as her head fell back onto the bathtub; immediately she regretted that.  Her head hit the bath with such incredible speed and velocity that she could feel the pain radiate all through her body.  A soft yelp passed her lips and she sat up, clutching the intensely sore place on her head.    
“Grace, come on!” Jane yelled while banging on the door.  
“I said just give me a fucking minute!”  
“What did you just say?!”  Grace groaned and slid out of the bath.  
“Nothing!” She growled while grabbing a towel.  “I’m coming!”

***

The rehearsal was nothing short of what Grace had imagined.  Nagging orders from her mother, soothing words from her grandmother, and small snickers from the staff when Loki was bold enough to point out the ridiculousness of someone’s proposed idea... But finally after two hours of arguing and do-overs, Odin dismissed everyone. 

Loki immediately distanced himself from the rest of his family, needing a breather and time away from the allure of his niece.  He silently cursed whoever decided to put her in a low cut dress... Who was the fool who decided to put her in a _dress_ in the first place?! The bodice was tight around her slender waist, adding extra form to her plump breasts, and the skirt of the dress clung to her hips which allowed Loki to see every miniscule movement of her captivating lower regions... The raven haired prince sighed and quickly moved to the open balcony.  He leaned on the cool stone railing before turning his attention to the gleaming city beneath him, hoping that it would distract him from the thoughts of bending Grace over, hiking her dress up, and impaling her with his ready manhood.

He took a deep breath and scanned the area.  It was early in the afternoon, and there were very few people walking the streets or garden; even the guards seemed fewer in number than usual... The peaceful sound of wind rustling through trees and the soft chirps of birds helped to settle Loki’s mind - - however, his peace was short lived...  
“I don’t think I’m gonna last...” A voice suddenly called, and Loki _immediately_ knew who it was... A soft sigh left his lips and he turned around to look at Grace as she shuffled to stand next to him.   
“It’s only two weeks, if you can’t manage that after _ten_ , then you either have _very_ selective self-control, or you’re only periodically attracted to me...” he looked away from the teen, too sure that the close quarters and seclusion would make him do something he would regret... Grace suppressed a sigh.  
“...What’s it like?” Loki glanced at the young girl, confused by her seemingly scattered mind and questions.  
“What’s _what_ like?”  
“Sex...” She said quickly.  Loki’s eyes widened as her blue eyes met his green ones.   
“What part of Heimdall’s long winded speech did you not understand?” he snarled bitterly.  
“This is nothing more than a niece asking an uncle something she would be too freaked out to ask her parents...”  
“Grace, do not-,”  
“Please...” She turned and took a step, but didn’t allow herself another, fearing she would set upon Loki like the sex-hungry animal she was... “I have to know...” she wrapped her arms around her mid-section, attempting to hold herself back. “If you don’t tell me, then I’ll more than likely start something that will ruin _everything_ for _both_ of us...” Loki took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.   
“Why?” Grace’s brows furrowed, slightly confused by his question. “Why do you suddenly need to know?” he said dully.  The teen bit her lower lip,  
“Because I haven’t been able to come in _weeks_.”  A small smirk pulled at his lips.  So she was having the same issues with urges as he was...  
“It’s... It’s like nothing you will ever feel...” Loki closed his eyes as he tried to force Grace out of his mind.  “A moment of purity and clarity, while also being surrounded by completely overwhelming euphoria and animalistic need...” he paused for a moment and looked the teen directly in the eyes, “but it’s on a completely new level when it’s actually with someone you love...” Loki could clearly see the red tinge to Grace’s cheeks.  She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come.  “The first experience with another person will either be wonderfully pleasant, or needy and awkward...” he smirked, “of course, it would all depend the experience of your partner...”

Grace stepped forward and firmly took hold of Loki’s wrist.  
“Loki... I read up on a spell that allows the user to influence the thoughts of others, and-,”  
“ _No_.” he said before she had a chance to continue.   
“ _Please_...”  
“Heimdall said-,”  
“Heimdall said that _you_ couldn’t touch _me_... Please... Just once every other day...” she begged.  
“No.”  
“Bu-,”  
“No!” he growled, ready to dismiss any further advances, but then a thought occurred... “I have grown so tired over these past few weeks that I cannot maintain a barrier to protect my mind at night, I will not teach you how to enter my mind during the day as well.” Their eyes met for a moment before Loki left the balcony.  A small smirk pulled at Grace’s lips.

***

The rest of the day passed far too slowly for Grace; it was filled with boring lessons and talks with her mother and father... but when night finally fell, she could barely contain her excitement, let alone fall asleep... However, when sleep finally found her, she was more than glad...

**The last thing Grace remembered was the warm darkness of her bedroom... The warmth that surrounded her now was different... more intense and far less gentle on her skin, almost like the sun... Slowly her eyes cracked open.  The sun was indeed overhead, along with fluffy white clouds.  Grace sat up and took in her other surroundings.**

**She was sitting on a slowly descending slope of grass; a dark maze of trees was far to her right, a field of multi-coloured wildflowers to her left, and a large lake directly in front of her.  The teen looked over her shoulder.  At the top of the gentle slope was a flat, tiled area with old stone barriers and a gazebo in the same matching stone.**   
**“How long do you intend to sit there?” Loki asked as he walked into her line of sight.  A grin pulled at Grace’s lips, and quick as a flash she was up and stumbling towards the gazebo.**   
**“What is this place?” she asked.  The raven haired prince didn’t answer, instead he flicked his wrist in Grace’s direction and suddenly a thick, steel cage surrounded the teen; who managed to run straight into the bars while moving at full speed.**

**A loud groan echoed in the cage as Grace sat up.**   
**“What the hell?!” She yelled while kicking the bars with her foot.  She rubbed her sore face and ribs before standing. “Let me out.”**   
**“First admit that you have no self-control...” while crossing his arms.  Grace’s brows furrowed,**   
**“ _What_?”**   
**“I’ll let you out of the cage, if you admit that you lost...”  Grace’s lips pulled downwards into a pout and she crossed her arms.**   
**“Fine.  You win.  I have no self-control...”  Immediately the cage disappeared.  The teen moved forward,**   
**“This is odd...” Grace said slowly while closely examining her hands.  “Usually I feel more... imaginary than this...”**   
**“It’s because I’m actually letting you in... Every other time you tried, I was fighting against your presence...” The raven haired prince explained dully.  Grace examined her hands for a moment longer, but it was too long for Loki, and he quickly stepped forward. “Well, now that you’re here, what do you want?” he asked while slowly running his hands down her sides and choosing to settle on her hips.  A small smile pulled at Grace’s lips as she hooked her hands around his neck,**   
**“I don’t know... I can feel your hands now, but how far does the physical interaction reach?” Loki chuckled.**   
**“For me? I would feel _everything_... But for you?” A small smirk pulled at his lips as he shook his head.  Grace’s brows furrowed and she pouted,**   
**“Why not?!” she whined.  Loki pulled her hips to his.**   
**“Because your body needs to experience it in real life before you can feel it in a dream...” Grace leaned forward and pressed her chest to Loki.**   
**“That sucks...”she said with a sigh.  “I guess this’ll have to do...”  The teen rose onto her toes and locked her lips with Loki’s. The raven haired man smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen, agreeing completely with her choice. Grace pulled away,**   
**“Wait... doesn’t that mean you could...” a faint blush coloured her cheeks.**   
**“I could-?” He knew what she was thinking, but he wanted to hear her say it.**   
**“Doesn’t that mean that I could blow you, while you fuck me with your hand?”**   
**“You won’t be able to orgasm,” Grace’s mouth fell open,**   
**“W-What?! I’ve orgasmed before! Why? Why wouldn’t it work in a dream?!” Loki supressed the need to roll his eyes, instead choosing to lean down and press his lips firmly to hers, wanting to shut her up before she said anything else.**   
**“You have only ever orgasmed from your own hand.  You may get to the brink of release here, but you cannot finish. _I_ cannot make you finish.” Grace muttered something under her breath and rested her head on Loki’s chest.**   
**“Oh well... this will do just fine...” she mumbled while tightening her hold on Loki.**

***

Over the past two months, Grace had found her sleep disrupted or virtually non-existent, but after spending a night like that with Loki, she found herself completely rejuvenated.  The teen threw the covers from her face and sat up - - only to be tackled right back down into the beds awaiting warmth.  
“SURPRISE!” a familiar voice yelled.  Amongst the numerous limbs, tangled blankets and scattered pillows, Grace somehow managed to free herself from the bed; only to end up on the floor in a huffing heap.  The teen looked to the brown haired woman who was making herself comfortable in the bed.  
“D-Darcy?” Grace said.  The Midgardian woman sat up with a large grin.  
“What kind of greeting is _that_?!” the teen laughed, stood up, and dove on the woman, wrapping her arms around her chest.  Darcy laughed and returned the hug. “That’s better.”

The embrace lasted only moments, when Jane’s calls reverberated down the hall Darcy shot up from the bed.  
“I may be slightly lost... and may have also run away from Jane... Could you help me find my way back?” The teen stood and nodded,  
“All you have to do is follow the screeching.” She murmured while taking hold of Darcy’s wrist and leading her out of the bedroom. “What are you doing here anyway?” Grace asked as they walked down the hallways.  Darcy raised a slender brow,  
“For your super-special-awesome ceremony-thinggie!” she said as she wrapped an arm around Grace’s shoulders.  The teen laughed, but her joy was short lived.  
“Darcy!” Jane said, relief washing over her tone.  “I’ve been looking all over for you!” the queen-to-be trotted up to the two of them. 

Grace looked over her mother’s shoulder to the raven haired man.  
“So, logically, the first person you check with is Loki...” the teen stated dully, earning a glare of disapproval from Jane.  Loki however seemed amused by their presence.   
“So, you are the one they call Darcy...” his green eyes settled on the brown haired woman as he stepped forward casually.  A smirk pulled at Darcy’s lips,  
“Yep – and you must be the douche who failed miserably at _not only_ world domination, but kidnap-,” Jane shot her a serious look and shook her head, telling her friend to shut up.  Darcy’s brows furrows and she threw her hands up defensively.  Jane’s glare deepened.  Grace glanced between the two women while debating what drugs they were on...  
“I much prefer Loki, God of Mischief.” Loki cut of their silent conversation.  
“Really now?” she said with a laugh, “Well I was the one who nurtured little Grace’s _mischievous side_.” Darcy said with a long glance at Loki. Jane sighed,  
“It’s nice to know you take some sort of responsibility...” she looked at her friend, then to her brother-in-law, and then back again.  “ _Oh no_ , I forbid It.”  
“What?” Darcy asked with a growing smirk.  
“You know what.” Jane stated seriously.  A guilty grin pulled at Darcy’s lips,  
“Hey, hey, hey!  I’m not going to jump into bed just because he’s cute!” she objected, but it was too late, Jane had already started ‘guiding’ her away from Loki. 

Grace turned to her uncle, readying to say something, but she noticed the intense gaze he held on Darcy.  The teen’s cheeks puffed slightly,  
“Hey-,” She started.  Loki’s eyes moved to her for a moment, before he followed after Jane and Darcy.  Grace’s jaw clenched tightly and she skulked back to her room, silently cursing Loki and her mother.  Why was he suddenly ignoring her!

***

Loki needed someone to quench his thirst, and the appearance of Darcy seemed perfectly timed.  He hated leaving Grace the way he did, but she was wearing nothing but a flimsy, white night gown, which allowed her hardened nipples to poke through, and it was drove him mad from the moment he saw her.  He needed release... A wicked smirk pulled at Loki’s lips when he saw Darcy slip away from Jane.   
“This is going to be fun...” he murmured to himself before following after her.

***

Four days passed since Darcy arrived, and ever since then, Loki began shutting off his dreams from Grace; and she _hated_ it... He had also spent time showing Darcy around and sneaking around with her, which also meant the teen didn’t have a chance to ask him what in the name of Hel he was doing... The added stress of her mother and father constantly looking over her shoulder didn’t help at all... Darcy wasn’t ‘easy’, but she could – given the right incentive – be swayed... and Grace was almost certain he had slept with her... The thought left a bitter taste in the teen’s mouth, so much in fact, she found herself unable to eat for almost an entire day.   
“Are you not hungry?” Thor asked, concern filling his bright blue eyes.  Grace looked down to her still full plate of food.  She had spent the good part of an hour pushing the food around on her plate, trying not to glare at Loki.    
“No, not really...” she replied.  
“Trying to slim down so you look _extra_ sexy in the dresses?” Darcy asked with a smirk.  Grace giggled.  As angry as she was with Loki, Grace could never stay angry with Darcy...  
“Something like that.” The teen replied with a grin before turning to her father. “Can I be excused?” Thor hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Swiftly the teen slipped from the room and ran to one of the empty hallways, the few lit torches and the light from the moon and stars leading her way.  When she reached was sure she was alone, she collapsed on the nearest seat with a huff.  In the distance she could see the glimmer of the city beneath the palace.  It held the teen’s attention for a little while, but when she felt a lingering presence behind her, her attention moved. 

She looked over her shoulder, and when she caught sight of the raven haired prince, she let out an exhausted sigh.   
“Can I do something for you, _Prince Loki_?” the last two words held more venom than she intended...   
“What’s wrong with you?” Loki asked, crossing his arms.  A scowl pulled at her lips.  
“Don’t pretend you care.” She growled while standing to leave, but he quickly blocked her way.  
“What’s your problem now?” Loki barked impatiently.  Grace glared daggers at him,  
“ _Nothing_.” She spat, turning to head to her bedchambers.   
“Don’t walk away from me.” The raven haired prince growled while stepping in front of Grace once again.  
“Get out of my way.” She shoved Loki away and tried to walk passed, but he snagged her arm and pulled her into the shadows.   
“I do not understand why you’re acting like such a child!”    
“Well that’s because it’s what I am, right? I’m a child.” Grace replied bitterly. “Just leave me alone.  I’m sure _Darcy_ is already missing your company...”  
“That’s what this is about?” he asked, disbelief colouring his features.  When Grace didn’t reply, he thought it would be funnier to stir her emotions more.  “Well, Darcy _is_ better than the whorish wenches here, more refined, but in a far more mischievous way...” Loki paused for a moment, “and Jane seems to hate it... it’s a win-win situation.” The urge to slap the smug smirk from his face was strong, but Grace restrained herself.  
“Is that the reason you play with me the way you do...? Because my mother won’t like it if she found out?” Loki sighed tiredly.  
“I don’t have the patience to argue my intentions or motives with you...” he tried to slip away from the young girl. 

When he started walking away, Grace panicked.  She didn’t want him to return to Darcy... She didn’t want him to leave her...  
“I-I’ll tell them what you did...” she blurted out without thinking.  The raven haired prince froze and turned back to her.  There was no turning back now... “I’ll tell them you made me to watch you with the servant girl, and that you forced yourself on me during _all_ of our classes-,” before Grace had a chance to finish her thought, Loki teleported both of them into his darkened bedchambers and created a barrier around his room before turning back to the teen. 

For a moment Grace was completely disorientated and had no clue where she was, but when Loki yanked her onto the bed and held her there, she clued on.   
“You want to tell them that, _fine_ ; but I will have you _once_ before that happens.  Just to make sure your story is _believable_...” quickly he placed his hand around her throat and squeezed while forcing his way between her knees.   “You _want_ me to force you; then I _will_ force you.” He tore the clothes from her body and curtly threw them on the floor. He then leaned down and roughly took her nipple into his mouth, and swirled the hardening bud with his tongue as his teeth bit into the flesh harshly.  
“L-Loki, please - - stop, it hurts!” he released her nipple and trailed his tongue over her cleavage and neck.  His hand then moved to knead the teens breast while the other teased the growing warmth between her legs, causing a soft mewl to build in her chest. 

Loki finally pulled away, but the absence of his mouth on her body made her cheeks flush with hot need, and her body quiver with wanton anticipation.   
“Do not threaten me Grace.” The raven haired prince tried to pull away more, but Grace couldn’t handle him any further away... No, she needed him _closer_.  
“Loki-,” she gasped as she pulled him down on top of her by the collar of his shirt.  “Fuck me, _please_.” Her breathing began to race as she waited for his answer.   
“Grace...”  
“Please.” She all but groaned as her slender fingers trailed over his chest.  “Please...” She leaned up and bushed her lips over his.  “Take me... _fuck me,_ Loki-,” she was cut off when the raven haired man pressed his lips roughly to hers. 

Loki’s hands found her bra and quickly slid it from her small frame.  The doll had momentarily quenched his need, but it was _nothing_ in comparison to the real thing. Grace’s gasping breath, her muffled moans, and her hands skimming over his body... It all drove him mad.  The raven haired man pulled back and made quick work of his pants and underwear before he was back a top the teen.  Her legs hooked around his waist, allowing his hard member free access to her womanhood.  His hand skimmed down and settled on her hip as he shifted his weight to his other arm and off of her body,  
“This will hurt a little... Usually I would stretch you... but I cannot wait...” he said as he slowly pressed his length into her dripping folds. 

He was not only longer, but also wider than the few fingers she was accustomed to taking.  With only his head in her, her moans were uncontrollable and her vision splashed with white hot need.   
“Relax...” he groaned loudly as he tried to push deeper.  Grace’s back arched as her body attempted to take more of Loki’s dick, but the pain soon overtook her body’s excitement.   The raven haired prince breathed out raggedly and he gingerly began to knead her breasts, attempting to put some form of pleasure back into her body.  When he rocked forward, a cross between a pained scream and pleasure filled moan left her lips.  The raven haired man groaned irritably.

Loki then sat up and lifted her onto his lap, attempting to force the last of his needy member into her.  Grace hooked her thin arms around his neck and rested her head on his collarbone.  
“I-Is it meant to hurt _this_ much...?” she bit her lip as her inner walls gradually stretched to make room for him.   
“Only the first time...” Loki replied breathlessly, his mind fighting his body’s need for friction. She then did something he hadn’t expected... She began to move, albeit slowly, up and down along his length.  A moan emitted from her throat as her hips began to move faster.  “Ah-,” Loki’s hand found her hips, making sure she took all of his length, while his hips also bucked upwards.  The teen’s lips locked with Loki’s for a moment, before she had to pull back, a pained groan leaving her throat.

The raven haired prince forced the brunette girl back onto the bed and his thrusts slowed, allowing his thumb to simultaneously circle her clit.   
“L-Loki...!” Her hips rolled forward into his hand.  A low growl built in his throat, and his thrusts sped up, wanting the faster, deeper friction back; but he quickly found the need to constantly flick her clit irritating.  He reached up, took her hand, and pressed it between her legs, allowing him to greedily knead her breasts and hungrily search her body while also quickening his thrusts. 

Loki’s lips found her hardened nipple, and he once again took it between his teeth, making the teen gasp aloud.  Grace moved her hand faster against her clit as her hips bucked upwards against Loki’s.  The assault coming from the older man was driving Grace closer and closer to the edge.  Every time he pulled out, she would sharply breathe in, and every time he pushed back in, a screaming moan would pass through her lips.  Once again she could feel their energies mixing, and it doubled the pleasure they felt.  They were both caught up in their own animalistic heat to realise the barrier crack and, eventually, shatter into thousands of dissolving pieces. 

Grace wrapped her legs firmly around Loki, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her.  She leaned up and forced her lips to Loki’s, before opening her mouth to allow his skilled tongue to explore.  Each moaned into the others mouth,  
“Hah-,” Loki groaned, “You’re so damn tight...” he said through gritted teeth.  Grace removed her hand from her clit and pulled the raven haired man closer with both hands,  
“Fuck me _harder_!” she huffed.  Immediately Loki complied with her request, making Grace regret it almost as quickly. 

The teen’s back arched on the bed, and she gnawed on her lower lip, trying to silence her screams.  The quickened pace made it feel like he was splitting her in two, but soon enough it became pleasant, and Grace wanted more.  
“Please, ah-,” she moaned, “Please come in me...” Loki groaned, fearing he would climax just from her request,  
“No” he groaned.  The teen’s hands found his face, and she brushed the loose hands from his eyes.  
“Please,” her lips brushed against his. “Loki, come in me.  _Come in me_...”  
“ _No_.” Loki moaned.  He moved his hips faster and harder, hoping to silence her; but it didn’t.  
“Uncle, please!” she sharply gasped as his member reached new depths within her. “Please, fill me... Fill me!” his hand moved to the crook of her neck, wanting to stop the unnecessary movement of her body, thus intensifying the pleasure both felt.   
“Grace... Grace...” he moaned her name over and over before he roughly began sucking on her neck.    
“Loki, Loki-,” with one final thrust, Loki sent her over the edge. “Lokiiii-,” Grace screamed as her womb shuddered and her inner walls collapsed around Loki’s manhood.  Had it not been for Loki, Grace probably would have flailed around like a fish out of water, but thanks to him, she managed to stay under some form of control.  The strong and constant constricting of her wet womanhood sent Loki over the edge.  He groaned Grace’s name under his breath and just managed to pull out of her before he released. 

Loki’s hot seed sprayed over Grace’s womanhood and stomach.  His hand slipped down to his still engorged member, ensuring he was completely spent before he allowed the teen to lay back and relax.  Loki’s green eyes moved downwards.  Two small spots of blood had fallen onto the bed sheets, almost like lasting evidence that Loki had claimed Grace for himself.  However, he would deal with cleaning his sheets later, the young girls warmth was too enticing to pass up.

Loki eased his already relaxed muscles as he moved to lie down beside Grace before he pulled her exhausted body closer.  
“Have you slept with Darcy?” Grace mumbled. His emerald eyes moved to the brunette,  
“No...” he started.  “She is surprisingly resilient... and denied every advance I made...”  Grace couldn’t help but smile.  
“Good.” She said with heavy eyes as her hand moved over Loki’s smooth chest.  She tried to force the smile from her lips, but she knew she was losing.  
“Do you find something amusing?” he asked with a small smirk.  
“Tell me... Do you shave, or wax?” she mirrored his smirk before it turned into a full blown grin.  
“Would you prefer it if I had hair on my chest?” he asked with a raised brow.  
“ _No_.” she answered quickly.  
“ _Oh_? Why not?”  
“I just don’t like the idea of running my hand through a mat of chest hair... Shave or wax?”  
“Magic.” Grace’s brows furrowed.  
“You’re kidding... right?” Loki shrugged.  
“It’s quicker, easier and cleaner... but that aside, Frost Giants have far less hair than Asgardian’s...” Loki said as he slowly traced patterns into Grace’s shoulder.  
“Wait... Frost Giant? Like, from Jotunheim?”  
“You didn’t know?”  
“No... I read that you were adopted, and that Frigga didn’t like keeping the truth from you... but that was all... she didn’t mention anything about your true parents...” Loki chuckled bitterly.  
“I suppose she did that just in case _I_ found her journals...  Tell me Grace...” He closed his eyes and allowed his true form to become visible.  “You have lain with a Frost Giant Prince and true King of Jotunheim... Does that thought repulse you?” Grace retracted her arm as the icy cold touch of Loki’s blue skin sunk deep into her. 

The teen’s eyes lifted to Loki’s face.  His forehead and cheeks had a fine ridge of unique detailing that led down to his chest and other areas of his bight grey-blue body, and his eyes were a shining crimson red that bore into her soul.  “Do _I_ repulse you?” he asked.  Grace’s hand ran along the raised ridges on Loki’s chest, a cool tremor ran down her spine when her fingers first made contact.  She shook her head.  
“No... No, Loki, you don’t...” he fingers gingerly traced his jawline before the brunette leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cool lips.  “I would never be repulsed by you, no matter what form you took...” Loki’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into a kiss far deeper than before, but Grace was quick to pull away, “-but you are _extremely_ cold.” She added quickly while trying to warm her nearly frozen skin.  The raven haired man chuckled,  
“Sorry...” he said before turning back into his Asgardian form and pulling Grace to his now warm chest. “Better?”  
“Better...”

An abrupt knock came from the door. Both Loki and Grace sat up, though Loki did it without the slightly pained whimper.  They had expected to be caught... but not that quickly...  
“Loki... Grace...” Frigga called.  The teen’s mouth fell open and her breath hitched.  “You don’t have very long... Heimdall has already gone to inform Odin...” Grace’s hand moved to her mouth, trying to force back the nausea she felt.  Loki wrapped a protective arm around her, but it was already too late.  The situation was too real... Up until then it had all been a daze-like blur of fantasies.  She thought... She didn’t even know what she thought...  But at that moment she realised that the idea of her parents – and grandparents – actually accepting anything either of them had done was nothing more than a dream...  She had ruined not only her life, but Loki’s as well...    
“I’m sorry Loki... I-I shouldn’t have done this to you...” she was only whispering to start with, but the words quickly faded into soft sobs.  The raven haired man quickly wrapped the sheets and blankets around her tiny form before slipping on his underwear and returning to her side to hold her tightly.  
“Hush... Grace, hush...” The teen wrapped her skinny arms around Loki and continued to sob into his chest.  Loki let out a hearty sigh. “The door is open mother.” he called.  
“Are you two decent?” The raven haired prince could hear the smile on Frigga’s lips, but he couldn’t enjoy nor acknowledge the intended acceptance she had expressed for them within her words, he was too busy dealing with the sobbing teen in his arms.

Frigga cautiously entered the room, but when she caught sight of Grace, her smile fell.  
“By the God’s Loki, you didn’t force her did you?” she asked, rushing to the side of the bed.  
“She was fine until you came to the door.” He explained, trying to coax her from his chest, but the presence of Frigga within the room sent Grace’s anxiety into overdrive.  As soon as Loki had finished the sentence, both he and the queen understood the young girl’s sudden change in mood.  
“Grace...” Frigga started softly.  Usually she would have reached forward to comfort her, but Loki was clearly the best comfort for her at the moment... Plus, the idea of being on a bed her son and granddaughter had just finished their first night of passion in wasn’t all that appealing. “Grace you needn’t worry as you do...” Grace only tightened her hold on Loki.   
“Everyone will know... And they’ll send him back to prison... If father doesn’t kill him first...” the teen managed to choke out.  Frigga and Loki sighed softly, knowing full well that what she said was true.   
“I do not care who knows Grace...” The raven haired man started.  
“Yes you do.” She snapped back quickly. Loki bit back the need to argue with her,  
“Grace...” he took a moment to think over his next words. “It doesn’t matter now... Soon everyone will know about this, there is no use in crying over it now.”  Slowly the brunette’s tears began to dry up, both comforted and surprised by Loki’s words.  The two of them had argued, bantered, thrown sexually intended comments, flirted, and even gone through the thralls of intense passion together... but this was the first time he openly showed his concern for her... Hell, his words even surprised the woman who raised him.    
“How long do we have?” Loki asked the very question Grace was dreading.   
“A few minutes...” Frigga replied.  The raven haired man turned his attention back to Grace.  
“You’re going to have to let go...” Loki stated.  
“No I most certainly do not.” Grace said sternly.  Loki and Frigga smirked.  
“Pray tell, why not?” the raven haired man asked.  
“Because this way when father turns up, he won’t be able to kill you straight away...” Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head,  
“I think if he finds you naked in my bed, no force in The Nine Realms will be able to stop that...” he whispered into her ear.  “Go get dressed...” he added.  
“How? You tore my clothes, remember?”  Loki could immediately feel the disapproving stare his mother was giving him, but he ignored it.  
“Go wear mine.  They’ll obviously be too big, but it’s better than nothing...” Begrudgingly Grace pulled away from Loki, wrapped a sheet around her body and quickly ran into the bathroom to change.

Loki moved to his clothes that were unceremoniously thrown onto the ground during their haze of passion and quickly re-dressed before straightening the sheets and pillows on his bed.   
“Please tell me you weren’t out there the entire time...” Loki said as he threw the last pillow into place.  
“No dear, I most certainly wasn’t... I was occupying Heimdall while you two were... _busy_...”  
“So he was watching us the entire time, and he politely informed you when we were finished?”  
“No... Your cloaking spell shattered halfway through apparently... But that doesn’t matter.  What has happened is better than the alternative...”  
“What was the alternative?”  
“Thor, Odin and Jane storming your room in the middle...” Loki sighed tiredly.  
“What’s the likelihood this will turn out well?”  
“You know I can’t tell you...”  
“I’m not asking what you’ve seen.  I’m asking what your _motherly intuition_ is telling you...” Frigga thought it over for a moment,  
“That Grace will follow you, no matter how this night ends...” Loki took a steadying breath and sat on the edge of his bed.  
“Do you approve of this?”  
“A part of me says what you are doing is wrong...” she started, “but a larger part of me wants both of you to be happy...”  
“That wasn’t an answer...” Loki said with a pleading smile.  
“I neither condemn, nor condone your actions Loki...” she started. “I have seen the possibility for peace and I have seen the possibility of war in your futures... I’d hoped that by watching over the two of you, the former would come to pass... but now I am not sure...”  The queen walked over to her son and placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet with his own. “I am simply happy the two of you have found someone you can lean on, regardless of the future...”

Suddenly the doors slammed open.  
“Loki! Tell me this is not true.” Thor hollered as he stepped into his brother’s room.  Frigga’s hands dropped from Loki cheeks, allowing him to glance at the blond prince.  Almost immediately he lowered his gaze with a sigh.  Anger bubbled under Thor’s skin, and he took a sharp breath in, “Tell me you have not deflowered my daughter...” the strain in Thor’s voice made Frigga cringe. “Brother, answer me!” he stepped forward, snagged Loki’s shirt collar and hauled him to his feet. “Tell me this was some sick joke to get attention! Tell me that my own brother did not claim my daughter!”  
“He cannot...” Odin said from the doorway. “Even the God of Lies and Mischief cannot deceive Heimdall’s sight... he can hide from it... but not deceive...” Tears of anger and shock bubbled in Thor’s cerulean blue eyes as he tightened his hold on Loki’s shirt.  
“Tell me this is _not true_...” he was pleading this time.   
“I cannot...” he started. “I have lied more than enough in my life, but this is something I will not lie about.”  Suddenly Thor swung forward with all of his might, his fist connecting harshly with his brother’s face, sending him to the floor. 

Loki let out a pained groan as he haphazardly wiped the blood from his face.  
“I deserved that...” he admitted solemnly as he slowly made his way onto one knee.  
“You deserve that and so much more!” Jane screamed as she entered the room, ready to kick Loki to the ground, but Thor stopped her before she could reach to him.  “After everything you’ve done.  Invading Earth, murder, _kidnapping_ , this – _this_ – is the lowest you could have come.”  The mortal woman growled as she fought against her husband’s hold. “Not only is she underage, but she’s your niece, Loki.  _Your niece_!”  
“I do not pretend to ask for forgiveness...” He said while slowly making his way to his feet.  
“And you shall not receive it!” Jane spat.  
“Enough!” Odin roared, cutting everyone off.  “Guards... arrest him, and take him to the throne room so he can await his punishment...”

Two guards stepped forward, ready to handcuff Loki, but before they had the chance, Grace moved from her hiding place and threw herself between the guards and Loki.  
“Grace, what are you doing?!” Jane half whispered, half yelled at her daughter. Grace bit her lower lip nervously, not knowing how to respond...  
“You have to let them take me...” Loki said as he placed his hand on her back, making sure Thor, Jane and Odin were unable to see the small gesture of affection.  
“No...” she said, lowering her gaze from her parents.  
“Grace-,” Loki started,  
“No!” quickly the teen turned and wrapped her arms around her uncle’s chest.  Loki suppressed his exasperated sigh and held her tightly; ignoring the stare of disgust he was receiving from Jane.   The raven haired man then looked to his brother.  Straightaway Thor knew only he would be able to pry Grace away from Loki...  It pained Thor to admit it, but he could see the love in Loki’s eyes, and he knew he _couldn’t_ tear himself away...  The God of Thunder took a deep breath, released Jane, and stepped towards the teen.  
“Grace...” Thor called as he placed his large hand on her shoulder however his gesture only made her tighten her hold on Loki. “Grace...” he repeated, sterner than before.  Loki forcibly unhooked one of her arms from his body and begrudgingly passed it to Thor. 

Grace’s arm acted like a leash, and Thor was able to guide her away from Loki – which was also when he noticed the steady stream of tears running down her cheeks. Silent sobs wracked her body as Thor tightened his hold on her daughter.  
“Shh... Grace...” The blond man turned to Grace was unable to see the guards leading Loki away, well, that was what he had hoped...  
“N-No, Loki!” Grace fought against her father’s hold, but ultimately lost.   
“Grace, stop this now...” the blond man said, but he knew his words would do little good... “Mother...” he moved the attention from Grace to Frigga, hoping it would at distract his daughter.  “How long have you known?” The queen took a moment to think over her response, not because she didn’t know, but because she knew no matter how she phrased it, no one in the room would take kindly to it.  
“Since the first moment I saw them in the same room...”  
“You’ve known, for five months?” Thor asked with raised eyebrows.  
“How long have they been-,” Jane took a deep breath in, trying to calm her rage. “How long have they been sleeping together?” she asked, nearly on the verge of tears.   
“Only tonight...” Frigga said before turning her gaze to Odin. “My dear, do not punish Heimdall for keeping their indiscretion from you for so long... It was at my order that he report to me for frivolous flirting...”  
“Then it’s _your_ fault he was able to do this...” Jane spat,  
“No, mother, it’s not grandmother’s fault!” Grace grumbled.  
“Don’t worry; no matter whose fault it is, you’ll still _never_ see him again!”  Tears returned to Grace’s eyes.   
“W-What?” the teen stuttered.  
“Should he _ever_ be released from the dungeons, I will ensure he will _never_ see him again.”  
“Jane...” Thor stepped forward.  
“No, I will not have him around her ever again.” Jane’s breathing was ragged, and Thor became torn between his daughter and wife.  He would have embraced them both, like he did when Grace was young, but he knew Grace wouldn’t stand for her mother to be that close...

Taking advantage of Thor’s momentary lack of focus, the teen ripped herself away from her father’s grip, and ran out the door.  She heard everyone call for her, but she didn’t stop, nor did she turn and return to Loki’s bedroom... Instead she ran to the only place she could begin to feel comfortable...  To the cliffs Loki had taken her to that first week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I think about this chapter... Please let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> (Also, sorry the update took so long!!! D: Life's been a little hectic lately :/)
> 
>  
> 
> And, just in case you were wondering, this story will probably be around 10-12 chapters. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less, all depending on how much smutty goodness you want~!


	5. Sentencing and Unexpected News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update waiting time!!! OAO I was supposed to get this out last week, but I had a oneshot to do!

“Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 5

**

Grace had made sure to secure herself with a small cloaking spell, that way no one – not even Heimdall – could know where she was going.  She had also chosen not to teleport all the way to the cliffs, mainly because she didn’t know the terrain perfectly, and teleporting into the middle of a large bolder was a real possibility –which was also the reason Loki had chosen to take Sleipnir that first week.  She also wanted time to think, time to clear her head... But every time she tried, her emotions would win and she would end up a screaming, crying mess. 

After one particularly nasty screaming match with herself – which resulted in the accidental destruction of several trees with magic – the teen slumped atop a small boulder-like rock and buried her face in her hands.  She had been at the cliff for several hours already; the moon had raised high in the sky, and was now slowly moving towards the horizon behind the line of trees and the sun was just starting to peak out over the water.  The entire time she had been there, she hadn’t bothered to look out over the edge of the cliff or even take notice of anything else; she just yelled, screamed and cursed the names of people she probably shouldn’t have.

A soft rustling from behind her made Grace’s sadness quickly dissipate and she turned, ready to yell and rant at whoever decided to come and get her – but when her blue eyes settled on a tall, muscular white haired man, she stopped.  
“Who are you?” she growled.   The white haired man took a deep breath in,  
“Cou... Cous...” he took another deep breath. “Cousin...” he just managed to say.  
“Cousin?” Grace asked.  The man nodded.  The teen stood and took a step closer to the unknown man.  Something about him seemed familiar... She gazed for a long while into his large, dark eyes. “Sleipnir?” she asked cautiously.  He nodded furiously.  Anxiousness swelled in Grace’s chest.  She was surprisingly happy to see a semi-familiar face... but scared of his reaction...  
“Gra...ce?” he sounded like he was almost choking on the words, but he didn’t look to be in pain... Sleipnir stepped forward and placed his hand on her arm. That small sign of affection was enough to shove Grace’s worries away, and she quickly lunged forward to hug him; but the abrupt movement dispersed the little magic Sleipnir could conjure, turning him back into a horse.  However, that didn’t make Grace pull away, in fact the silky warmth of his coat made Grace hug him tighter.  “They’re going to lock him up... Sleipnir, they’re going to lock Loki away...” Sleipnir snorted. _‘I warned that fool to stay away from her._ ’ A voice echoed in Grace’s head.  The teens blue eyes widened. “W-Was that you...?”  Sleipnir looked her over for a moment. ‘ _You can hear me?_ ’ Grace hesitantly nodded.

The white horse moved away to get a better look at the brown haired teen. ‘ _Focus your magic_.’  
“What?” the teen asked.  _‘Just do it._ ’ Grace took a deep breath and did as she was asked.   When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a glowing turquoise orb, flecks of bright blue and emerald green swirling amongst the colour. ‘ _He’s taken you..._ ’ Grace looked up from the orb, which slowly began to disappear. “What are you talking about?” Sleipnir breathed out loudly through his nose. ‘ _Your magic shows signs of a complete meld... And you can hear my voice – it all points to one conclusion. He has fucked you._ ’ Grace bit her lower lip.  She didn’t know whether she wanted to yell and scream, or crumple into a ball and cry.  Another relative who was disgusted with what she had done... She wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection and looked away.  Sleipnir stepped forward, a pale green-gold mist-like magic surrounding him from his feet up. 

The next thing Grace knew, Sleipnir’s human arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her to his muscular chest.  ‘ _You should go back..._ ’  
“No” Grace snapped quickly. “I can’t... I won’t...” she shook her head and looked around the field.  Her rage and irritation had destroyed several of the trees, leaving them either fallen on the ground or completely vaporised.  Now she could see the areas that were once hidden from her.  A yellow-green leaved willow curved over the edge of the cliff, its low hanging leaves nearly reached the ground, and judging from its size, it was still a young tree.  Under the looming shadow of the willow was a patch of straw-like yellow grass littered with slowly dying flowers.  Grace pulled away from her cousin and walked over to the dying vegetation.  She knelt down and waved her hand over the patch; sparkling blue-green magic fell to the grass, slowly bringing it back to life before she turned back to Sleipnir. “I’m quite happy to stay here.” Grace said as she lay down on the grassy ground.  She lifted the collar of the shirt and breathed in Loki’s scent, it calmed her a little...

Sleipnir returned to his normal form and lay down behind the teen who then shifted to use the side of his warm, fluffy stomach as a pillow.  
“Do you hate me?” Grace mumbled. ‘ _No... Just don’t expect me to call you Mother_.’ The teen quickly turned her head towards Sleipnir. “What?” she asked, not completely believing what she had heard, ‘ _If he has gone this far with you; I doubt he would be willing to give you up – even if he is in jail... and from how you’re acting I would say you feel the same way as he does_.’ Grace traced invisible designs into Sleipnir’s stomach.  “Everyone else is disgusted by what happened... Why aren’t you?” Grace asked.  _‘I’ve learnt that Loki does what he pleases... And that, in cases such as these, no one will be able to change his mind...’_ Grace thought over Sleipnir’s words for a moment. “So you are disgusted... you’ve just learnt to move on...?” Sleipnir didn’t answer...

***

Loki was going to lose his mind.  All the rambling coming from the Allfather was more than enough to do that to a normal person; but add in the judgemental stares coming from the servants, and you would have one irritable Loki.  His green eyes quickly snapped to one of the young girls whispering to her friend.  
“Listen here you mewling _whore_.  I don’t like listening to him anymore than you, but if I was given the choice between The Allfather’s endless ranting, and you shrill, disgustingly high-pitched and whiny voice, I would rather listen to _him_.” Loki barked impatiently.  The girl looked taken aback as everyone’s eyes settled on her. “Now, get. Out.” He growled bitterly, forcing the girl to quickly exit the room while wiping her watery eyes.   Loki could feel everyone’s disapproving gazes, but he didn’t care. “Please, continue.” He said with a wave of his hand. 

Odin took a deep breath.  
“I have been made aware of your constant disregard for the conditions of your release.” The Allfather started.  
“Constant disregard? As hard as it may be to believe, I have followed your rules _to the letter_.” Loki stated dully.  
“You used unnecessary shielding spells to hide your activities.”  
“You intend to send me to jail for _unwanted_ _magic_?” Loki asked with a laugh. “You must be senile, old man.”  
“Loki.” Odin snapped, catching the full attention of the raven haired man. “You’re not returning to the dungeons for the use unwanted of magic, you’re being given a new sentence of two hundred years for the statutory rape of your niece, and future queen of Asgard.” Loki’s mouth fell open.  
“ _Rape_?” He asked, not believing what Odin had said.  “Surely you are joking.”  
“Are you saying that she wanted it? Are you calling my daughter a whore?!” Jane yelled.  
“Jane...” Thor said as he pulled his wife back. “Let my father handle this...” he wrapped his muscular arms around Jane in an attempt to calm her.  Odin’s eyes moved back to his younger son.   
“Yes... even if she gave her consent, she is still underage.”  
“Is that the same stand you took when you caught Thor at a brothel _two months_ before his Coming of Age Ceremony?”  Jane raised a brow at her husband, who offered an apologetic smile,  
“It was several hundred years ago...” the blond prince whispered into her ear with a kiss to her temple.   
“The circumstances are different.”  Odin answered Loki’s question.  
“Why, because _I_ was the one who was happy?” Loki snarled.  
“Because now she will not receive the gift until she is of the proper age, which is still _two years_ away.” The king boomed, quickly tiring of Loki’s constant interruption.  The raven haired man’s fist clenched tightly.  
“You only choose to do this because you do not want to overlook what has transpired tonight.  If it had been any other man, you would have continued as planned, and she would be of age!” He growled.   
“I do it as a punishment for Grace.  She should know better than to throw herself at men so easily.”  
“Yet it was okay for Thor and I to sleep around in our youth?” Loki gritted his teeth.  Odin was contradicting himself left, right and centre, and it was did nothing but irritate the raven haired prince.  
“It is different...” Frigga cut in before Odin had a chance to answer, surprising everyone in the room.  “It is an unfortunately hypocritical truth, but women of nobility are expected to show more class than men... They are expected to remain pure of body until their wedding night”  
“That is ridiculo-,”  
“ _Loki_.” The pleading desperation was evident in Frigga’s voice silenced Loki quickly.  “Neither Thor nor Odin will ever give Grace to you... Even though you are not related by blood, if news should spread that the Princess of Asgard is to wed a man considered to be her uncle...” she shook her head slowly, “it will put a strain on relations with other worlds... It will make us look weak and selfish...” the queen hesitantly looked to Odin before continuing. “Especially in the eyes of Jotunheim... they will think we are trying to forcibly unite our houses and that Asgard will try to take over their land.” she added softly.   
“Is _that_ what this is about?” Frigga looked away from her son, unable to look into his pained eyes for a moment longer.  Loki was having none of it.  If he was to go down, he would ensure he said everything that plagued his mind.  “Tell me, Thor.  Do you intend to barter your only daughter off to the snobbish and selfish son of a king?” he snarled darkly.  “Does she even know what you intend to do?” He stood up and took a sharp step towards his brother, pulling several of the guards along as he went. “Can you truly live with yourself knowing she will hate you forever?”  
“She will not-,” Thor was cut off by Loki’s chuckling.  
“You cannot be this thick.” He murmured with a shake of his head.  “Not only have you torn away the only man she has ever known-,” Loki paused, taking note of Thor’s tightly clenched fists, “and you already intend to shove her into the bed of the most pitiful nobleman you could find.”  
“What makes you think he is pitiful?” Thor said through clenched teeth.  Loki smirked,  
“What man would have a woman who was in love with, and then fucked by, her own uncle?” Thor’s muscles tensed, and he quickly stepped forward, ready and willing to punch Loki straight in the face.    
“ _Enough_...” Odin growled, stopping Thor mid-step.  “The sentence has been given, the penalty decided.  Guards, take him down to the dungeon.” 

***

No one had heard or seen Grace for nearly two days.  Thor had thought she was off brooding in her room, or a library, or one of her other hiding spots... but no matter where the servants would look, no one could find her... The God of Thunder was starting to worry; more than he normally did...  
“Where are you going?” Jane called from underneath the layers of soft, fluffy blankets.  
“To look for Grace...” Thor replied as he pulled a thick jacket on.  The whole of Asgard had turned grey since Loki and Grace’s relationship had come to light; it was almost as if the Gods were trying to tell them of their mistake...  
“Thor...” Jane said as she placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder, dragging him out of his daze.   
“Yes?” the blonde said quickly.  The Midgardian woman sighed softly and pulled Thor into a soft embrace.  
“I’m worried too... but if she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be.” The blond ran his hand over Jane’s cheek before he pressed his lips to her forehead.  
“I just want to check around the outskirts of the palace once more...” Jane leaned forward to rest her head on Thor’s broad chest.  
“I don’t know what we’re going to do with her... I want her home, but I know that once she’s here, I’ll want to send her away...” tears threatened the edge of her deep blue eyes.   “I’m a horrible mother...” she murmured.  
“No, no you’re not...” Thor tightly engulfed Jane with his strong arms.  “The teenage years are difficult for all people... children and parents included... The change of realms wouldn’t have helped the situation... but we had to...”  
“I know...” Thor smoothed down Jane’s hair and kissed the top of her head.  
“I will not be long, I promise.” He said, offering her a small smile.  Jane nodded and rose onto her toes before quickly pecking Thor’s lips.   
“Okay.” With that the God of Thunder left his shared room in search of his daughter.

***

Thor had told Jane he wouldn’t be long, but judging by the height of the sun in the sky, it was nearing lunch time... The blond haired man let out a hefty sigh and plonked down on a seat underneath a tree, resting his head in his hand.  Where was she? Where was Grace? The crowned prince of Asgard looked up, and a familiar white furred, eight legged horse caught his attention.  Thor’s brows furrowed.  Sleipnir heading towards the cliffs with bags slung over his back.  Why would he– Thor’s mind suddenly froze.   
“She wouldn’t... she _couldn’t_....” muttered to himself before sprinting after his nephew.

Thor knew Sleipnir could run fast, but he hadn’t expected him to move _that_ fast.  The white horse had quickly run out of his line of sight and into the layers of tree leaves and branches.  In the distance Thor could hear the disappearing sound of his hoofs.   The blond man picked up his pace and in minutes he had caught up with Sleipnir - - well... Not so much caught up, as stumbled awkwardly through the numerous trees, paths and rocks until he all but fell out the other end of the forest.  It’s needless to say that Thor was surprised with that he saw...

He was standing in a field filled with small rocks and flowering bushes.   Large trees surrounded the area, and the open space at the edge of the cliff gave a perfect view of the waters surrounding the city.  Thor’s eyes moved to the white horse headed towards the right of the field.  The bags on Sleipnir’s back were filled with various foods and a few satchels of water.  His eyes then moved to his daughter, who was sleeping quite contently underneath the shade of a young weeping willow tree, various blankets and pillows surrounding her.  Suddenly Thor’s worry and panic dissipated, only to be replaced with irritation and anger.  The God of Thunder marched towards his nephew,  
“Why didn’t you bring her back?!” Thor growled in a hushed tone. Sleipnir threw his head back and stomped his hoof.  The future king ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, not understanding a word his nephew was trying to tell him. “Never mind...” he shook his head before moving towards his daughter. 

Carefully he pulled Grace into his arms and headed back towards the palace.   
“I will not tell The Allfather that you were helping her hide if you return to your stable, _now_.” Sleipnir’s eyes widened and he threw his head around while softly whinnying.  Thor held his hand up to silence the horse. “No matter your intention, that is what it looks like.” He studied Sleipnir for a moment, “Now return to your stable...” he said sternly before leaving.

***

The walk back felt like an eternity for Thor – probably because he was focused so much on Grace’s face that he stopped walking several times.  Holding her like this reminded him of when she was younger...  
“Where did I go wrong Grace?” he asked.  “Why did you so freely run into Loki’s arms?” his vision blurred with unshed tears.  “You’re not a child anymore... but to me you will always be my small, precious child... I have always been here... So why?” he squeezed his eyes shut, causing tears to stream down his face.  
“Hn- Daddy?” Grace groaned as her eyes cracked open. Thor’s heart ached.  When they had moved to Asgard, Grace had stopped calling him ‘Dad’; opting for the more formal ‘Father’... and it had been years since she had called him ‘Daddy’... “Why are you crying?” she asked while shifting in his hold. Before she had chance to ask another question, Thor pulled her into a tight hug.  
“I am sorry that everything has happened in such a way Grace.” Sluggishly Grace wrapped her arms around her father, still too groggy to completely understand why Thor, the God of Thunder, was so upset... The teen hummed softly, half acknowledging her father’s words. “I should have been able to protect you from everything...”  Grace bit her lower lip, not entirely sure how to react...  
“I’m not a little kid anymore... You can’t protect me forever...” A small smile pulled at Thor’s lips.  
“I can try.” He murmured before continuing to walk.

Even though Grace was awake, Thor still refused to let her go – and while being carried was fun in at the beginning, the teen became more and more fidgety.  
“I can walk on my own...” Grace said while resting her head on Thor’s chest.  
“I know that.” He said with a small smile.  
“So you can put me down...?” Grace half asked half stated.  Thor chuckled,  
“You used to love it when I would carry you around.”  
“That’s because you were a high vantage point and an awesome shield.” Grace replied with a smirk.  Thor laughed louder this time before he released the teen.   
“I’m hurt that you would use your own father in such a way.” He said while wiping away a fake tear. Grace giggled and fell into step beside her father. 

The two were almost back to the palace, and with each step Grace could feel her nerves returning.  They rounded the last corner, ready to enter the large double doors to the palace – but Grace slowed her pace. Her bright blue eyes landed on Jane, she stopped walking and half hid herself behind her father.  Thor sighed,  
“Go to your room, I will tell her where you were...” Thor said with a calming smile. Grace nodded and quickly trotted off to her room, making sure to speed up her pace as she passed her mother.   
“Don’t think you can escape punishment young lady.” Jane snapped as Grace walked through the large double doors.  
“Jane, please-,”  
“No! I will not have her roaming freely around Asgard thinking she owns the place...” Thor and Jane started arguing, which made Grace run until she couldn’t hear them anymore.  She just wanted to hide away... Hide away _forever_...

***

Two weeks passed.  Grace wasn’t allowed to leave the palace, nor was she allowed to study or use magic anymore; as her birthday celebration was already organised Odin couldn’t call it off... but he had told Grace she would not be receiving his gift... The teen had accepted it without an argument. 

A sigh passed the teens lips as she looked herself over in the mirror.  She was wearing a ruby red gown that pooled around her feet even when she stood.  Silver jewellery laden with crimson gems hung around her neck and from her ears, and a rigid belt made of thin silver swirls encircled her waist.  The teen ran her hands up her sides and she fell atop the small seat in front of the dresser with yet another sigh.  She felt wrong...  Red wasn’t her colour, nor was the absurd amount of jewels and makeup... She reached down and pulled her silver heels on and fastened the small buckle at her ankles before fixing the last piece of hair in place.  A knock at the door made Grace turn.  
“You look beautiful...” Frigga said as she poked her head in the door. A small but sad smile pulled at Grace’s lips.  
“It’s kind of pointless to wear this, isn’t it?” she asked while gesturing to her dress.  “It was supposed to symbolise my entrance into adulthood... Now I just look like a child playing dress up.” The teen said almost bitterly.  The queen stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around the young girl.   
“Do not think like that.”  
“It’s true...” Frigga tightened her hold on Grace.  
“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Frigga asked.  
“Loki...” Grace murmured needlessly, she already knew her request was impossible... Frigga kissed the top of her granddaughters head and pulled away.  
“Everyone will be waiting downstairs for you.  Come out when you’re ready.”  Grace saw the sadness in Frigga’s eyes as the older woman left the room. The teen looked over her reflection once more before she left the room as well.

Walking the hallways alone felt eerie.  In the distance she could hear the soft murmurs of people and sweet melodies of instruments, but there was no life in sight... She quickened her pace, wanting to get out of the halls as quickly as possible. 

***

Frigga re-joined her family and friends as they all awaited Grace.   
“Grace will be down soon.” The Queen said with a smile.  Jane looked up to Thor who nodded.  
“Before she comes down, I – _We_ -,” Jane glanced at Thor, a large smile pulling at both of their lips. “We have some news.” Jane looked back toward Odin, Frigga, Darcy, Sif and The Warriors Three.  “We’re going to have another child.” She finished with her hands covering her stomach.  A loud cheer erupted from the group and everyone crowded the happy couple.   
“I would request that no one tell Grace – not yet... This is her night.”  Thor said.  
“Do you think she would react so badly to this?” Sif asked.  Darcy snickered, earning a disapproving glare from Jane.   
“After everything that has happened... Yes...” Thor replied.  Immediately the mood in the room dropped, and everyone was silent. Frandal was the one who broke the silence.    
“Tell me, My Lady, is it a boy, or girl?” A warm smile pulled at Jane’s lips and she pulled a small blue flower from her pocket,  
“It’s a boy...” Once again the room began to bustle with soft murmured sounds of happy chatting. 

***

Grace couldn’t believe what she was hearing...  
“It’s a boy...” Just one more knife in her heart – no – it was just one more knife in her back... Only this time it was her whole family that had done it... ‘ _No little one.  Your mother and I are perfectly happy with our family the way it is_.’  
“But Molly has a younger brother... why can’t I have one...?” Grace mumbled to the memory of her Father.  ‘ _Our family is perfect as it is... Your mother and I agree on this..._ ’ The teen opened her eyes, glanced for a moment at the happy scene through the crack in the door, and left for her room. 

When she entered her room, intense nausea ripped through her.  The teen gripped her stomach with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other as she swiftly staggered towards her bathroom, before she proceeded to lose every last morsel of food within her stomach.

The foul taste of bile stayed in her throat and mouth long after her stomach emptied, but she was so exhausted and distressed that she couldn’t stand to wash her mouth out... A soft knock came from the door.  
“Grace? Are you unwell?” tears threatened to spill over the edges of her eyes when she heard her father’s voice.  She took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the party... Could you please tell everyone I’m sorry?”  
“Of course.  Do you want me to hail a healer?” he asked while starting to open the bathroom door.  Grace quickly extended her foot to shut him out.  
“No!” she snapped quickly.  “I-I feel and look gross... I don’t want anyone to see me...” Thor sighed.  
“Very well... But I will be back later to check on you...”  
“Okay.” Grace mumbled.

The teen heard her father leave, and she reclined against a wall, too numb and hurt to do anything else...  After a moment, her eyes moved to the city.  It was all but silent.  A few stray people were wandering the dark streets, but the majority of Asgard was in the palace.  She felt alone... The dark, cold, emptiness of her bathroom certainly didn’t help.  Why did she send her father away?  
“Because I don’t want him...” she answered her own question.  “Who do I want...?” she asked while wrapping her arms around her chest.  She wanted to feel warm... and even though his skin could be cold, Grace knew Loki was the only one who could offer her the warmth she was seeking.  She had to see Loki... but she had no idea where to start... There were numerous dungeons through Asgard, and those were the ones she knew about, there were probably fifty more that only Odin and her father knew about.  A sudden realisation hit Grace.  Only someone with eyes everywhere could know where Loki’s prison cell was... The teen nervously bit her lower lip.  She had to go and see Heimdall...

***

Grace had decided that it would probably be best not to run around the streets of Asgard, so she _attempted_ to teleport to Heimdall.  It took a few attempts, and even more rest stops, but eventually Grace found herself standing behind the golden eyed gatekeeper.

The teen hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure how to approach him with her request... She should have thought about it more before rushing around...  
“Is there something I can do for you, Princess?” Heimdall asked as he turned around to face her.   
“Y-Yes.” She stuttered. “I... I want you to tell me where Loki is.” Grace tried to make her voice sound dominant and forceful.   
“If you wanted to know, why not ask your father or grandfather?” Heimdall asked.  Grace bit her lower lip.   
“You know why...” she mumbled while lowering her gaze. “Please Heimdall... I just have to see him once more...” her bright blue eyes met with his gold ones. “ _Please_ tell me where he is...” She knew pity wouldn’t work with Heimdall, not in this situation... so why? Why was she on the verge of tears? The gatekeeper cleared his throat, pulling Grace out of her semi-haze.   
“You know of Lady Jane’s expected child?” Grace nodded slowly.  “You know that, given your previous record, should a male heir contest the throne he will more than likely succeed.” Again the teen nodded.  Heimdall studied her for a moment, “You are willing to sully your own name further?”  
“Yes...” she replied surprisingly sternly.  
“Loki is in the darkest cell in the lowest level of the dungeon directly beneath the palace.  If you walk passed all the cells you will come to a large metal door, you will find him there.” The golden eyes of the gatekeeper moved to the distance behind Grace. “For now you must return to your room.  Thor intends to return to your room... If you’re going to see him tonight I may suggest you do it after then.” Grace’s brows furrowed.  
“Why are you so willing to help me now?” she asked barely above a whisper.  
“I was only unable to help you before because I was following my orders.” His eyes flicked back to Grace, “now that I have failed to keep you pure, I see no issue in you seeing him.” A small smile pulled at her lips, which the gatekeeper mimicked.   
“Thank you...” the teen quickly ran up the few stairs and wrapped her arms around Heimdall’s chest before quickly turning to leave.

***

Grace had literally just reappeared as someone knocked on the door.  The teen quickly dove onto her bed and pulled the covers over her body.  
“Yes?” she asked nearly breathlessly.  Thor popped his head in and looked to his daughter.  
“Someone would like to come in and see that you are doing well.”  
“It’s not Mother... is it?” Grace asked as she sat up.  Thor chuckled.  
“No.” he answered as he slipped into the room.  “Would you be able to stand and greet your guest?” he asked.  Grace nodded and removed herself from the bed.  She straightened her dress and hair as Thor opened the door.  When her bright blue eyes lifted, it would have been an understatement to say she was surprised.

A man stood in her doorway, his olive skin was flawless and the deep chocolate brown beard on his chin was neatly plaited.  Grace’s brows pulled together.  
“Who are you?” she asked warily.  The tall, thin man chuckled nervously and stepped forward,  
“I am the second son of the Lord of Vanaheim, I am Bjarni, Son of Gulbrand,” He bowed low.  Grace looked hesitantly to her father, who gave her a look telling her to remember her manners.  Quickly but curtly the teen curtsied,  
“I am Grace, Daughter of Thor...”  
“Your father has told me you are feeling unwell,” his bright brown eyes trailed over Grace, “It is a pity.  I was looking forward to sharing a dance with the Princess of Asgard...”  
“I’m sorry about that...” Grace said.  He took a nervous breath,  
“Then... perhaps if you are feeling better, would you join me down in the party?” he offered his hand out to the teen.  Grace stared at him for a moment, a little lost for words.  
“I-um...” she looked to her father, who gave the impression she should take his offer... Grace gritted her teeth.  This was why the party wasn’t called off... He was the reason the party wasn’t called off.  “While I appreciate your kind offer; I regret to inform you that I have already promised myself to another man... I do not think he would be too happy should he hear of your attempted courting...”  Bjarni looked absolutely heartbroken and shocked.  
“Do forgive me, I was under the impression that-,” he glanced to Thor before stopping. “I would like to apologise to your intended, to ensure there are no misunderstandings down the line.”  
“Unfortunately he is away at the moment, but I will be sure to explain everything to him and tell him it was not your fault.”  
“Thank you Milady,” he said with a bow.  The tall man turned to Thor and bowed, “My Lord...” he said, before quickly leaving Grace’s room.

The teen smirked as she watched Bjarni leave, however her happy smugness disappeared when Thor stepped up to her.  
“Grace, that was incredibly rude.” Thor scolded her.  
“Well whose fault is that?” she snapped.  
“Do not try to push your actions onto me.  Your mother and I raised you better than to treat a suitor-ah- _guest_ in such a way.” The teen pursed her lips.  
“I thought it was odd that a man, who could be considered a Prince, would suddenly decide to come knocking at my door.” Grace growled. Thor sighed,  
“Grace, the incident with Loki has-,”  
“Has, what? Made me happy? Yes.  I’ve never been happier... and all everyone seems to want to do is take it away.” Thor sighed again and stroked his chin.  
“You mother and grandfather thought it would be good to expose you to other noble men before you were had to make a choice about the man who will rule by your side...” that broke her internal walls, and suddenly everything came flowing from her mind.  
“Don’t bullshit me, Dad! I know I’m never going to be Queen, and I know that you’ve already got your precious male heir on the way...”she turned toward Thor, tears threatening the edges of her eyes, “You know what? You could have at least _pretended_ you don’t want me gone and out of your life so quickly...” Thor’s face softened and he stepped forward,  
“Grace-,”  
“No.”  
“Listen-,”  
“Get out!” she screamed while pulling away from her father’s reach.  The teen turned away from Thor, and he begrudgingly left. 

The teen collapsed against her bed, tears falling freely from her eyes.  Growing up Grace has always known that Thor had wanted a son... if it weren’t obvious by the boy-ish games they would play, hearing him say it certainly was.

_*Flashback*  
_ Grace was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep as he parents looked into her room from the hallway.  
“See? I told you girls can be just as fun as boys...” Jane murmured softly.  
“I didn’t say girls weren’t fun... just fun in a different way...” Thor replied.   
“Well whatever you did say, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” there was a moment of silence. “You still want a boy, don’t you?” Jane sounded semi-outraged, causing her voice to rise slightly.   
“I think it may be part of the Midgardian mentality... Every man has at least one son to carry on his name, and usually it is the eldest sibling... Men who do not have sons can be seen as weak...  And besides, Grace wants a sibling...” Jane sighed.  
“So you’re the one who’s planted that idea in her head?” Jane ran a hand through her slightly dishevelled hair. “You have to tell her that it won’t happen.”  
“Why me? And why not?”  
“Because this is your doing, and have you already forgotten what it was like for me to carry Grace?  Asgardian and Human blood can mix, but it made me so weak Thor, I lost over twenty kilo’s when I was pregnant...” Jane said quickly before leaving.    
“Then how about when my father gives you the gift of long life?” he asked while trailing behind his wife.  
“If Grace isn’t too much trouble... then _maybe_...” Jane was so far down the hallway that Grace could barely hear her response, but she did hear it.

The brunette girls was too young to understand her parent’s words at the time, the only thing she could understand was that she may be getting a little brother or sister, and the idea of that was exciting; however her excitement was quashed the next morning.  
“I hearded you and mommy talking, am I gonna have a baby brother?”  
“No little one...” Thor ruffled Grace’s hair. “Your mother and I are perfectly happy with our family the way it is.” Grace pouted.  
“But Molly has a younger brother... why can’t I have one...?” A large, soothing smile covered Thor’s face and he pulled the little girl into his strong arms.  
“Our family is perfect as it is... Your mother and I agree on this... Just you, me and mommy, how does that sound?” Grace thought it over for a little while.  
“Daddy?” she started seriously,  
“Yes.”  
“Can I get a puppy instead?” Thor laughed. 

**_*End Flashback*_ **

Grace opened her eyes and slowly made her way to her feet.  Thor had long since left her room, and given her current mental instability, Grace determined it was probably a good time to visit Loki, lest she verbally abuse someone else. 

The teen exited her room, sprinted down the halls, and moved towards the dungeons. There were several times she was almost caught by the guards, but after multiple teleportation’s, diving behind pillars, and threatening any prisoner who saw her; she had made it.  Grace was standing at the end of a large hallway, a large metal door standing before her.  She stepped forward, poured her magic through the door, and forced it open. 

Immediately Grace’s brows furrowed.  This wasn’t what she had expected... The door had led to a dark, damp hallway filled with curving stone steps leading down deep into the earth.  However, without hesitation the teen stepped forward and disappeared into the descending darkness. 

There were several times Grace considered turning back, almost certain that she was walking on a road to nowhere; but just as the brunette would slow her pace, Loki’s voice in her mind would beckon her to go on further, so she did... The teen guided herself down the winding staircase with her hands on either side of the walls. Just as her breathing began to stagger, she stumbled and fell onto a cold, hard and perfectly flat surface.  The teen groaned, her body screaming in cold pain, and slowly looked around. 

The room was large.  The ceiling reached at least ten feet in the air, and the clinical whiteness made the feeling of space even more abundant.  In the centre of the room was a solitary cell with a yellow-tinted force-field replacing the walls, and a shadow covered figure standing in the middle.  The teen quickly sprinted forward, hoping it was really him...  
“Loki...” Grace murmured as she slowed her pace and placed a hand on the transparent yellow force-field.  An utterly shocked God of Mischief stood and slowly made his way over to the teen.  
“Grace...? Why are you here?” A small smile pulled at her lips.  
“For a prison break of course...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not really edited this to the standard I'm happy with... so if you see something that doesn't make sense, or is just completely wrong, let me know, and I'll fix it~!  
> Sorry, no smuttyness in this chapter (I was considering having Grace walk in on Loki while he 'passes the time', but... it didn't seem right...)   
> Let me know what you think! I had some issues writing this chapter... so I'm not sure if its continuity is okay, or if it is too broken up... :/ Tell me what you think!!! 
> 
> Also, a note for any followers of "Give Me Love". I've made an online playlist that (i think) everyone should be able to access. Here it is~  
> http://8tracks.com/animefreak141/give-me-love-playlist/


	6. The Escape

“Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 6

**

Loki’s expression dimmed.  
“W-What?” he asked with a non-believing chuckle.  Grace reached forward, disrupting the force fields flow with her magic.  The yellow screen shuddered for a moment before the wall dissolved.  Grace quickly entered the cell and wrapped her arms tightly around Loki’s chest,  
“We’re leaving.” She stated sternly.  
“Oh?” the raven haired prince asked, intrigue colouring his tone. “Tell me my dear, where to?”  
“I don’t care.  As long as you’re not behind bars, I don’t care where we go.” She replied.  Loki sighed and ran his hand through her hair.  The likelihood of actually getting out of Asgard was slim; let alone staying hidden on another world. “Don’t you dare think about sending me away!” the outrage in Grace’s voice made Loki chuckle.  
“You have no plan, and if I take even one step out of this cell, Heimdall will alert Odin.  I have no wish to be bludgeoned by Thor for trying to run off with you.”  
“You don’t want me...?” Loki could immediately tell she was forcing the tears into her eyes; but that didn’t make looking at her any easier.  
“Don’t even try that shit.” His hand lifted her chin up, giving him easier access to her plump lips – which he took complete advantage of. 

Loki’s lips pressed against hers and his free hand pulled her closer. Grace broke the kiss slightly, but still lingered near Loki’s lips,  
“Come away with me...” her hands roamed over Loki’s clothed chest, straightening and smoothing the hems and collar of his shirt.  “Hide away with me... Away from the disapproving looks, away from my parents... away from it all.” She kissed him, deeper than before.  
“... Very well.” Grace froze and her eyes met Loki’s.  
“What...?”  
“Let’s go.” Grace bit her lower lip to try to hide her grin.   
“Really?” Loki’s brows furrowed.   
“What? You’ve changed your mind already?”  
“No!” the teen quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck.  The raven haired man kissed Grace’s neck before slowly prying her from his body.  
“Let’s go...” he said once more. 

Grace took the lead as the two quickly moved up the staircase, but just as they reached the top, three guards moved towards the entrance of the stairs.  Grace hastily turned, wrapped her arms around Loki, and hoped her teleportation skills were good enough to get them out of the dungeons.  Just before Grace felt their bodies disappear, she heard the guards call out, and their quickening footsteps approach, but she paid it no mind.  Just get out of the dungeons.  Get to her room.  Her room!  
“You’re getting better at that you know...” Loki said while gently caressing her shoulder.  The teen pulled away and glanced around.

It wasn’t her room... but it was definitely _near_ her room - - and thank the Gods, the hallway was empty.  
“Grace.” The teen turned to Loki. Her brows furrowed when she noticed Loki intensely studying his hand. “I have no magic.  Odin must have sealed it away... I cannot unseal it without outside help.”  
“You couldn’t have told me before?” she groaned.  
“I didn’t know.” Loki snapped back.  Grace sighed.  
“Can I do anything?” Loki shook his head.  
“No.  I need to get to Sleipnir, only a carrier of my magic can unseal it.  Such a damn inconvenience.” He grumbled the last part under his breath.  
“Wait... I _can_ do it!”  Loki cocked a brow.  
“What?”  
“Sleipnir said we were connected... or... _something_...” Loki studied the teen for a moment, still not completely understanding what she had said.  Grace sighed. “Your magic is in me.” She said while gesturing to her entire body.  Loki snickered,  
“My dear, many things of mine have been within you, but my magic is not one of th-.” Loki stopped himself mid-sentence. Grace’s lips pursed.  
“Not the time Loki.” She stated dully while offering him her hands. The raven haired prince took her hands, still in a stunned silence.  How had he not thought of it?! That first training session had opened her magic to him, and when they had sex, he had felt them connect!  He felt like a fool for not realising it sooner.    

It took only moments for Loki to sap some of the residual energy within Grace, but at the same time, he also began taking some of Grace’s energy, leaving her feeling weak and barely able to stand.  Just before grace fell to her knees, Loki released her hands and caught her.  He pulled her tightly to his chest and began walking.  
“Go to the guard station near the western entry, you’ll be able to slip in and get a glider without drawing too much attention... Take it to the field on the outskirts of the palace.”  Grace took a deep breath and attempted to stand on her own feet.  
“What are you going to do...?” she asked.  Loki kissed her temple,  
“I’m going to go pack.” He said with a grin.  Grace’s mouth fell open and Loki quickly ran off.  
“You’ve got to be kidding!” Grace yelled. “Lazy ass.” The teen sighed as she turned towards the western side of the palace.

***

Loki moved to his room first, packed a few clothes and trinkets, along with two old talismans, before moving to Grace’s room.  Packing for the teen took a little longer.  Loki had no clue where anything was, nor did he know what she would actually want... An irate sigh passed his lips.  Maybe she _should_ have taken the job of packing... Loki thought it over for a moment.  No.  He was good at sneaking around, but he knew the guards would eventually get their shit together and ring the - - Suddenly the loud ringing of the bell echoed through all of Asgard.  The guards would eventually come traipsing through the palace; he had to hurry. Loki quickly rushed around the room and haphazardly shoved everything he could into the bag before turning to leave; however he came to an abrupt stop.  
“Thor...” Loki said while flinging the bags over his shoulder. 

The older brother took a step closer.  
“I did not want to believe it...  I didn’t want to believe she was capable of freeing a prisoner,”  
“I’m more than just a prisoner to her Thor, you may blind yourself to that fact, but it is true.” Thor grit his teeth and shook his head,  
“You have warped my daughter... You have turned her into a criminal.” Thor growled.  
“You and Jane set everything in motion; so do not blame me for your failure as a parent.” Loki snarled.  
“If you care for her, leave her here.  I will let you go Loki, but...” he took a deep breath to calm his mind.  “-but do not take her, Loki.  Do not take Grace from me.  I can forgive you many things... but that is not one of them.”  The older brother was pleading now. Loki thought over his reply for a moment.  
“I love her... and I will continue to love her for as long as she will have Me.”  
“Do not-,” Thor was too late.  Loki teleported away and he was left alone in Grace’s dark, empty room.  Thor turned and punched the wall, hard; sending splintering cracks up the thick marble.

***

Loki could faintly hear Thor’s yells of anger, and as much as they amused him, he couldn’t linger.  He had to get to Grace and they had to leave. The raven haired man rounded the corner and quickly rushed to Grace’s side.  
“Quickly now.” He said before swiftly stepping onto the glider.  Grace puffed her cheeks,  
“Easy for you to say.  All you had to do was pack some bags; I had to-,” Loki cut the teen off with a deep kiss,  
“We don’t have time right now.  Thor will be right behind me.” Loki didn’t need to say another word to get Grace on the glider.  The Asgardian Prince fiddled with a few of the levers and switches, before taking the ‘ _wheel’_ , and then they were off.

They had barely made it out of the palace grounds when the guards set upon them.   Grace tried to fend them off with her magic, but she was becoming increasingly exhausted.  To ease her strain, Loki swooped through a tall stone bridge; in doing do, two of the guard’s gliders crashed and exploded into the old stone.  Grace gasped aloud and clung to Loki,  
“Loki! Why’d you do that? You probably just killed all those people!”  
“Either I make them stop following us, or I go back to the dungeons... It is your choice.” Grace looked at the disappearing remnants of the gliders, and then to Loki.  
“Make them stop...” she murmured softly.

Loki made a sharp turn, successfully losing another glider behind a group of buildings, and lowered the glider until it was barely skimming atop the water surrounding Asgard.  He was headed straight for - - Grace’s heart nearly stopped.  He was heading straight for a large wall of jagged cliffs that raised high out of the water.   The teen started to panic when he didn’t even make an attempt to turn.  Loki could sense Grace’s growing unease, and tried to soothe her by placing his arm tightly around her middle.  
“Trust me.” He whispered while forcing the glider to move faster towards the wall of rock.   
“You’ve got to be joking!” Grace exclaimed as she braced herself tighter against Loki.  The raven haired man turned into a small crevice in the wall of rock,  
“If it were easy, everyone would do it!” he laughed before they entered the small crevice.  The corners of their glider hit and caught on rocks along the thin walls and ground; then, for a moment, everything went silent, and the glider was surrounded in a vibrant light and the next, they were gone. 

***

The next thing Grace knew, the glider crashed hard to the ground, sending both her and Loki towards the front of the now wrecked machine.  Slowly the teen found her feet, Loki only moments behind her.  They landed in what looked like a park; it was night, so no one was around to see them, but that didn’t stop the far off sounds of honking horns and taxi drivers cursing.  The bright light of the portal slowly began to fade, and that was when Grace realised; she was back on Earth, alone with Loki – no one to tell her it was wrong, no one to tell her what to do; it was just the two of them.  Swiftly Loki picked up the bags, and Grace, and jumped down from the crashed glider.

Loki set Grace and the bags on the ground before he pulled out the talismans and charmed them with a spell the teen hadn’t heard before.  
“What are you doing?” she asked.  
“Making sure no one can find us.” He said before finishing the spell.  Green and blue mist-like magic slowly melted into the small pendants of the talisman.  For a moment the pendants beamed a shimmering white before returning to their original – slightly dull – state.   
“There-,” Loki said while moving to hand one to Grace, but he was distracted before he had a chance.  
“Loki!” a woman called in the distance.  Suddenly a bright spotlight rained down on Grace and Loki, and the sound of a far off helicopter travelled through the wind. 

Grace shielded her eyes from the intense light and looked to where the woman’s voice had come from. Nick Fury stood with Maria Hill and a large group of agents by his side.  
“Hands up.” Fury ordered, his tone filled with authority.  Loki raised a brow, and without warning flicked his hand forward, sending the many SHIELD agents across the length of the field.  The raven haired Asgardian passed the two bags to Grace and placed one of the talismans in her hands.   
“The talisman will guide you.” He said before shoving her away from the approaching SHIELD agents.  
“What about you?” she asked while trying to force her way back to Loki’s side.  
“Please.  I’ll be there before you.” He said with a smirk before running off towards the agents.  
“You’d better be...” she mumbled before turning to leave, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a certain flying ‘Man of Iron’.  
“Kiddo.” Tony called just before he landed.

Grace took a deep breath.  It had been years since she had seen any of the Avengers, and her need to run up and hug him – as much as he wouldn’t like it – was nigh uncontrollable.  
“Tony... Why are you here?” She asked with a shaky voice.  
“Why do you think?” he said as the mask lifted to reveal his real face.   
“Don’t get involved... _please_...”  
“He can’t be trusted Grace...” Steve’s voice came from the side. The teen turned to face the still young looking super soldier.  
“Then trust _me_ , he won’t do anything to harm _anyone_.” Tony and Steve shook their heads,  
“I’m sorry Grace, but we can’t afford that risk...” Steve said while trying to step towards the scuffling SHIELD agents.  The teen cut him off, determination and pleading filling her eyes.   
“And I can’t let you stop us...”  
“I don’t want to fight you.” Steve warned.  
“Good.  Then this will be easy.” She said before blasting the blond man with a ball of focused blue energy.  Tony quickly moved forward and snagged Grace’s arm,  
“What is wrong with you?” he snarled.  Grace used the same ball of energy to push Tony away as she used for Steve.  The billionaire was sent through the air, but quickly caught himself and headed straight back at Grace.  The teen dropped the bags and jumped out of the way; she stood once more, focused her energy in her palm, and shot a continuous beam of magic right at Tony. He tried to fend off the powerful beam, but became overwhelmed and fell into one of the outlying trees of the park.  By this time Steve had found his feet and was swiftly making his way over to Grace.  The teen quickly snagged the bags and ran from the super soldier, confident that he was more likely to follow behind her than stay and fight Loki.

The teen was right.  Steve and Tony were both on her tail and ignoring the protesting shouts of Fury.  But with the bags slung over her back, she knew she wouldn’t be able to outrun Steve, and if it came down to a game of wit and planning, Tony had her beat hands down.  The teen was too wrapped up in her mind to notice a raised root coming out of the ground, and tripped over it. 

Grace fell face-first into the trunk of a strong, yet young looking tree.  She groaned loudly and sluggishly turned to the approaching Avengers.   
“Grace, listen! He has done things you can’t even begin to understand!” Steve said. “You’ve aligned with a criminal and a murderer!” Grace bit her lower lip.  
“Just let us pass and you’ll never hear from us again!”  
“You know we can’t do that.” Tony said.  Grace turned towards the tree, and slammed her balled hands against it,  
“Help me!” she yelled as her turquoise magic surrounded the tree.  Steve stepped forward to stop her, but before he could reach her, one of the tree branches swung down and knocked him into a particularly large tree trunk.  Tony froze for a moment, watching as the super soldier was knocked unconscious by a tree, before the same thing happened to him.  Grace turned, ready to run before they could come after her again, but the tree caught her arm before she could move. 

A loud grumbling sound echoed in what Grace guessed to be its throat and it tightened its hold on her slightly.  
“You want to come with me?” she asked.  It stiffly nodded.  Grace turned towards the city and took in the large size of the tree-monster-person-thing before her. “Someone will see you!” she said in a hushed yell, urgency filling her tone. More grumbling echoed in the trees throat and it stomped its foot impatiently.  Grace sighed. “I don’t know if this will work...” she said while chanting a mash-up of shrinking and form changing spells.  Grace opened her eyes, and the large tree was gone; replaced with a small, baby sized tree that squeaked and hiccupped instead of growling.  “Come on then.” She said while extending her arms out to the tree-ling.  The small, yet incredibly heavy baby tree ran into Grace’s arms, and then she was off, through the darkened city...

***

It took Grace nearly two hours to find her way through the city, and, in the end, she wound up at an isolated house, situated between vast green forests on every side. The teen walked up the rocky drive way, trying but failing not to stub her toes on the larger stones as she walked.  She let the small tree-being, whom she had named Leif, onto the ground.  He – or was it a she? – ran off and returned to his normal size and found a place right next to the house.  
“You’re our gatekeeper are you?” Grace asked with a grin.  She guessed Leif’s gurgled response to be a yes, so she laughed before refocusing on the house itself. “How’d he get a house like this?” she asked herself. She thought it over for a moment; Loki had lived for hundreds of years... it was more than likely he would have secret houses in every realm possible... and considering he was of royal decent, paying for it all was no issue – though she doubted he would actually ‘stoop to the level of humans’ for it. 

The closer she drew to the house, the more surprised she became.  It looked... modern... The house was set on multiple levels, one was dug into the ground slightly, the second level had a large hill with stairs leading to it, and the third was set high in the trees.  Grace stepped down the stairs and hesitantly opened the door.  It was actually open; Loki must have already arrived – considering the time it took Grace to find it, it wouldn’t be a surprise. Grace stepped through the door.  The house was cold and empty... Loki must have still been dealing with SHIELD agents... Grace stepped forward, dumped their bags on the floor and collapsed onto the nearest couch, not even bothering to take in any of her surroundings. 

It was all too much; all too much for her to deal with in one day...  She had seen what her parents and grandparents had been planning all her life; raise her until she reached maturity and then trade her off as a part of a treaty...  She saw her Father, for the first time in her life, as a liar... Her closest friends and family attempted to keep a secret from her that would change her life.  She broke into a prison, and then proceeded to run away with her uncl – no – her _lover_ , and then she ran into people she once called friends as they tried to kill her... She was exhausted both physically and mentally... Everything hit her all at once, and she didn’t know if she could truly cope with it all...    
“Grace?” Loki asked as he knelt down next to the young girl.  She didn’t look up or make a noise; she was too busy trying to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.  The raven haired man opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she cut him off before he had the chance.  
“She’s fucking pregnant!” The teen snarled between sobs. Loki’s brows furrowed,  
“What?” he asked, not sure if Grace meant _she_ was pregnant, or if someone else was...  
“My hypocritical bitch of a mother!” she turned to face Loki in the heat of the moment, but the longer his emerald eyes lingered on her, the more self-conscious she felt.  To stop the unwanted feelings of unease, Grace let her face fall into the softness of the couch.  “She’s officially tried to take away everything I love...”  
“How so?”  
“When I wanted to go to Asgard, I couldn’t... Yet when I was content to stay here, I had to leave... I wasn’t allowed to learn magic...”Grace sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck. “She tried to take you away... And now she will give my father the one thing he has always wanted – and in doing so she has taken my father _and_ my birthright...”  
“A son...” Loki finished.  Grace nodded into the crook of his neck, “Then we will stay here...” Slowly the raven haired man pulled her away, “We will not have the large luxuries of the palace... but I will make you my queen...” Grace’s fingers ran down Loki’s cheeks before she leaned forward to press her lips to his.  
“Promise?” Grace asked; she knew she sounded like a child, but didn’t care.  
“Would I lie?” he replied with a wide grin,  
“Not if you ever want to have sex again.” Loki chuckled and leaned forward to capture her lips.  
“Fair enough.” He mumbled before pulling Grace a top his lap.  “Seeing as this is our first night truly alone, how would you like to spend it?” The teen grinned from ear to ear.  
“I think you know.”  Instantly Loki ripped open the top of her dress and began kissing down her chest; however a loud crash and seeming earthquake stopped him.  
“What in the name of Hel is _that_?” he asked while staring at Leif, who was leaning down to look through one of the windows.   
“Oh... Right... He’s... He’s our security guard.” Grace said uncertainly. Loki’s lips returned to Grace’s semi-bare chest.  
“As long as he doesn’t watch or interrupt, I do not care.” Loki said while taking her hardened nipple into his mouth.  Grace supressed a moan and tried to wave Leif away, but communication with trees wasn’t as easy as she had thought, and almost as if he was proving that point, Leif turned back into the small, baby-like tree-ling, ran into the room and forced its way between Grace and Loki.  The raven haired man sighed irritably.  
“Okay... maybe he’s a little more of a puppy dog...”

***One Month Later***

For the first week or so Grace and Loki acted like a couple on their honeymoon, happily lazing around the house, fucking each other left right and centre, and playfully teasing each other; but as the days wore on, and the realisation that this would be their life – probably forever – hit them, small quirks in the others personality began to eat away at them. 

Grace absolutely detested sharing a bathroom with him; he would leave it a wreck every morning, and most of the time she felt like a maid following behind the moody prince.  Loki on the other hand wanted Grace to calm down; she bustled around the house, not doing much of anything, and then she had the nerve to get angry with him when he didn’t use a coaster?! She was on him almost twenty four hours a day, and yet her half of the bedroom looked like an absolute pigsty!  Dirty clothes were hung over railings and cupboards or just crumpled on the floor; clean clothes mixed with dirty clothes in a vertex on the floor, and Loki was sure that even Grace didn’t know what was clean.  And it was that washing that sent them over the edge.

“You’re an absolute pig...” Loki growled irritably while picking up Grace’s stay clothes.  
“Excuse me?” The teen asked with crossed arms.   The raven haired man turned to the brunette,  
“You. Are. A. _Pig_.” With the last word he threw the dirty clothes at Grace’s face. “Learn to fucking clean up after yourself.” He snarled while walking out of the room.  The teen bit down harshly on her lips, wanting to stop her need to yell and scream at Loki... but it didn’t work.  Grace threw the clothes on the ground, stomped after Loki, and yanked his arm so he turned around.  
“Listen here you narcissistic, ignorant _prick_.” She yelled.  The raven haired prince opened his mouth to reply, but Grace cut him off. “You think I don’t do anything around here?! You think I just sit around all day on my arse?!” she abruptly shoved him away. “Who cooks for you? Who cleans all the God damned dishes?! Who keeps the rest of the fucking house clean because the mighty Loki can’t get his head around all the appliances?!”  She took a moment to breathe.  “So you know what? If I don’t have time to wash my clothes, then I’m sorry, but you can go get _fucked_.” She snapped before walking around him and leaving their small home.

Grace made sure to snatch her talisman before leaving, ensuring that she could walk as long and as far as she pleased.  Loki followed her, and she knew it, but the teen was in no mood to deal with _his_ mood...

She took a seat at the edge of the forest, and watched as the world revolved around her without anyone noticing.  The forests were thick, and at times there were stupid teenagers who would wander in and get lost, but other than that, no one dared to try.  It was private land, it was secluded, and everyone just seemed to ignore it. The raven haired man walked up and tightly wrapped his arms around Grace.  
“I would have thought a Prince of Asgard wouldn’t be able to stand having his arms around a _pig_.” Loki’s arms tightened.  
“I’m sorry...” he said quickly.  Grace sighed and reclined her head to rest on Loki’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry too... but not as much as you should be...”  Loki raised a brow at the teen.  
“Are you saying I should claim more fault than you?” he asked.  
“Yes.” Grace answered quickly.  Loki pursed his lips, rolled his eyes and pulled away from Grace.  The confused teen turned, “h-hey! Where are you going?”  Loki didn’t bother turning back to look at Grace, he just continued walking back towards the house.

Grace spent the rest of the day watching as people walked passed.  She made a game of it – making up backstories and lives for the unknown people; one set of people were exceedingly fun for her.  It started with an arguing couple, and eventually evolved into semi-public sex in the next field over from Grace.  All the bottled up feelings between Grace and Loki had put a wedge between the two, and because of this, their sex life had died out almost completely.   With a heavy sigh Grace turned back to the house. 

When she arrived, she didn’t go out to the second floor balcony to settle things with Loki; no, she wasn’t ready to face him just yet - - so instead, she headed up to the roof, and gazed out over the trees.

Was leaving her family really the best thing to do after all? The teen hugged her legs tighter and she closed her eyes.  She had never spent this much time with Loki... and it seemed like all they did was argue... Did she rush too much?  She should have thought about it more... But then again, the idea of spending one more day on Asgard was unbearable...  
“You regret your decision, don’t you?” Loki asked as he sat down next to her.  
“No...” she lied, knowing full well that he would be able to see through it.  The raven haired man sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “I will not pretend to be an easy man to be around twenty-four hours a day...” Loki didn’t say another word for a few moments, causing Grace to speak up.   
“Isn’t there supposed to be a ‘but’ after that little admission?” Grace asked with a smirk.  Loki chuckled,  
“Possibly...” Grace released her knees and hooked her arms around Loki’s chest.  
“This is gonna take some getting used to... isn’t it?” Grace asked.  The raven haired man rested his cheek atop her head.  
“Yes...” Loki watched the trees for a moment.  “How about a proposal?” he asked.  
“Hmm?” Grace hummed,  
“I will do the clothes, you do the dishes, and we will both cook and pitch in with everything else.  That Leif creature can handle maintaining the woods... at least it will give him something to do.” Grace thought over his words for a moment before nodding,  
“Okay...And can... can we go out, like once or twice a week or something?  I love you Loki, but I need other social contact...” Loki chuckled,  
“Very well...” Grace let the peaceful silence last for a little while before she spoke up again,  
“Can we go have sex now?” Loki let out a relieved sigh,  
“I thought you would never ask.” He said while scooping Grace into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little rushed and pretty much all plot (meaning there was no lemon). But I had to get it out today, otherwise there wouldn't be another chapter for another 2 weeks. :/  
> Let me know if the writing is bad, because I'll go back through and edit it a little later!!
> 
> Also, thoughts please! How do you think Grace and Loki will cope with each other after this little blow out? And... other stuff as well. (I'm slightly dazed at the moment, so the note is a little short!)


	7. Settling in and the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not that well edited... I should really get an editor beta... >.> Oh welll.....  
> (Also, sorry it took so long!!! I got distracted by school work and 'Give Me Love' ^^;)

“Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 7

***

Another few weeks passed and Grace and Loki slowly settled into their new lives.  Don’t misunderstand, they still fought; but they were always able to make-up by the next day - - or later on in the afternoon if they were horny enough.   
“Get up... We’re only going to go to this thing because you want to go...” Loki said while gently shaking Grace awake.  The teen grumbled and pulled the sheets over her face,  
“Can’t we go later?”  
“No.  You’re not the only one who likes getting out of this house you know.” he leaned down and kissed up her neck.  Grace wrapped her arms around Loki and breathed in his scent.  
“You’re wearing the new aftershave...” she mumbled.  He began slowly sucking on her neck as he ran his hands down her sides.  A deep throbbing emitted from the teens nether regions, causing a moan to build in her throat. “Hmm... Fuck me before we go...” a small smile pulled at Loki’s lips.  
“We’ll miss that stupid craft fair if we do...” he said while moving away slightly.  
“I don’t care...” she murmured while sitting up and kissing him gently. Loki chuckled.  
“Very well.” He said with a smirk while pressing Grace down into the bed.

The teen wrapped her legs around Loki’s slender waist and rolled her hips forward, eliciting a deep moan from him.  Grace’s hands slipped under his shirt before she slid it from his body. Loki’s fingers found her already damp womanhood and he quickly plunged two digits within her.  
“No foreplay today...” he ordered almost desperately. Grace was too overwhelmed by the motion of Loki’s fingers to manage a proper response; the only thing she could do was nod and moan. The Asgardian Prince chuckled and quickly tore any clothes that separated them away. Grace seized the opportunity to reach down and take hold of Loki’s already hard cock. A low rumble echoed in his chest and he bucked into Grace’s hand.  
“No foreplay...” she leaned up and kissed his lips quickly. “So hurry up and fuck me.” Without another word Loki removed his fingers and pressed his member deep into Grace.  She was already wet, and he was already hard; so Loki didn’t see a point in toying around longer than necessary - - he just wanted to feel her writhe and moan beneath him... but as soon as he entered her threshold, he began regretting it...

She was so tight that it felt like her insides were constricting him, forcing him an oddly pleasant pain.  He was almost certain that if he tried to move, he would cum right away; however any hope of slowing down disappeared when Grace began rocking her hips forward.  
“M-Move.  _Please_...” Loki sniggered and let out a heavy breath before shifting his weight to his arms and placing them on either side of Grace’s head.  
“Patience is a virtue.”  
“Fuck virtues...” the teen whined, she was growing tired of Loki’s game.  She needed him to start moving, otherwise she would lose it.  She was full, but that was all.  She wanted the pleasure he could give, she wanted all of it and more.  
“I only plan to fuck _you_ my dear.” He said before slowly rolling his hips forward. The teen moaned loud and quickly moved to wrap her legs around Loki’s waist.  
“You’re so irritating sometimes.” She just managed to say before she was wracked with uncontrollable moans,  
“And yet you love me.” He said while picking up the pace of his thrusts and kissing down her chest.  Grace made a noise that told Loki she acknowledged his words, but made little attempt to say anything else.

Grace had become accustomed to Loki dominating her, in fact she loved it, but something about this morning made her want to switch it up.  She wanted to make him moan and writhe with pleasure, but then deny it at the last minute.  Was it because he chose a really bad time to start toying with her? Probably; however all it should have meant was that Loki should have expected her to bite back. The teen used all the strength she could muster to flip Loki onto his back and pin him to the bed.  It took the raven haired prince a moment to regain his senses, but when he did, he was more than happy to let Grace have her way.

The teen rolled and rocked her hips up and down, back and forth, trying to force Loki over the edge before she herself reached her climax; but she could feel her own orgasm nearing.  
“A-Ah! Loki!” her head rolled back as she tried to pare back her uncontrollable urge to move faster and faster; however when Loki’s hands found her bounding breasts and he began teasing her nipples, she lost all remnants of control.  
“Cum for me Grace...” Loki groaned while sitting up to roughly take the pink bud between his teeth.  
“Shut up.” She whined, trying to relax her abdomen.  His hands slipped to her hips, forcing her movements faster.  
“Cum.” He said before pressing his lips against her plump ones. He could feel her muscles constricting, even though she was fighting desperately against her own need to climax. “You won’t outlast me... Just give in and cum...” his hands began to roam her body hungrily.  
“Sh-Shut up...” she said through gritted teeth, but she knew it was useless.  The warmth of Loki’s body, mixed with the fast movements and his constant touches threw her over the edge; ravaging her body with loud, lust filled moans and uncontrollable quakes and tremors.  When she all but screamed Loki’s name, he too was sent over the edge. 

It took nearly twenty minutes for the two to come down from their highs.  Grace could still vaguely notice the unnatural warmth in her abdomen long after Loki pulled out.  Abnormally heated nether regions was apparently a side effect of being a Jotun; it was something she began noticing soon after they arrived on Earth – it didn’t bother her much at all, it just took a little time to become accustomed to feeling his hot seed for nearly an hour after they had sex. Though, if she was being completely honest, it was arousing... Knowing Loki had spilled inside her, and being able to feel it for so long....  It was the main cause for their multiple copulations in one session. Grace shuddered with pleasure as the memories filled her mind.

***

The two left the house just after lunchtime, much to Loki’s irritation.  He didn’t really want to leave the house at all, and hoped that distracting Grace with a day filled with hot and heavy sex would allow him to stay in the comfortable silence of their home; but no.  She wanted to go out.  She wanted to drag him through the outskirts of the town by the scruff of his neck and take him to a damned food festival... He didn’t even like Midgard food all that much!

On the way Grace became distracted by a small craft shop.  Ever since they had arrived on Earth she had taken up different handicrafts; mainly because she grew bored between their magic lessons, eating, sleeping and bouts of sex.  Loki chose to hang around the doorway, neither interested nor patient enough to watch Grace dawdle around the store... That’s not to say he didn’t keep a close watch on his lover.  Whenever they went out, she would always draw the attention of unsavoury characters - - unsavoury characters to Loki meant any man who approached her.  One man approached Grace in the store and began what Loki designated as a futile attempt to court her.  Futile as it was, it still made Loki jealous, and irritated; but he knew Grace wouldn’t give the stray dog so much as a bone.  Gritting his teeth Loki moved to stand next to Grace; which is when the man asked if Loki was her older brother.  That was it.  If Loki didn’t say something he was going to kill the Midgardian, but Grace saw an opportunity to play around with the poor unsuspecting soul.   
“Yes.” She answered before Loki had a chance to speak.  The man conversed a little with Loki before walking away.   
“Why’d you do that?” Loki asked while glaring daggers into the teen’s head. Grace shrugged,  
“I dunno.” She replied with a smirk.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man looking in their direction. “Maybe so I could do this.” She said before quickly pressing her lips to his.  Her lips parted slightly, allowing Loki’s tongue to invade her mouth completely. 

When they parted, Grace’s eyes moved to the man, who looked completely and utterly shocked; his mouth was hanging open and his eyes bulging.  Grace released Loki and pulled away,  
“While I do enjoy that...” he quickly pressed his lips to hers. “You have to learn to control yourself... Otherwise we won’t be able to come out as often...” Grace pouted.  
“Fine...” she said begrudgingly.  Loki hooked his arm around her shoulder and began walking.  
“We’ll go to the food festival now...” he said. Looking around he could see the judgemental stares coming from the onlookers.  Damn Midgardian’s...  

***

The food festival took nearly thirty minutes to get to, and by the time the two arrived, Grace was _starving_.  She kissed Loki on the cheek before she pushed him towards a park bench, knowing that the big mob of people standing in front of the stalls would only serve to bore or irritate him.  He wasn’t exactly a ‘people person’...  
“What do you want?”  
“You.”  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“You.” Grace giggled and tried to walk away, but Loki snagged the teens arm and pulled her down to straddle his lap.  
“I thought I needed more self-control...” she murmured while wrapping her arms around Loki.  
“Your mouth needs more self-control.  As long as no one thinks we’re brother and sister, I think it will be fine.”  
“You’ve never complained about my mouth before...  Especially this morning...” her fingers skimmed down his chest and briefly ran across his manhood before she swiftly pulled away and moved towards the food stall. 

The entire time she was standing in line, Grace could feel Loki undressing her with his eyes.  Just before she reached the front of the line, an elderly woman with near-white hair turned to the teen.  
“My dear, how old are you?”  Grace’s brows furrowed.  That was an odd question...  
“I turned seventeen a little while ago.” She replied slowly.  The elderly woman’s eyes moved to Loki.  
“And how old is your friend?”  Grace looked towards Loki, a vacant expression covering her face.  
“Um... well...” Shit... How old did he look? Everyone always said her father looked like he was in his thirties... That would do... right? “Thirty... _something_...” Grace said awkwardly.    
“Huh...” the elderly woman said. “Are you two... dating?” she almost seemed scared to ask.  Grace tried not to smile and laugh.  They were doing so much more than just dating.    
“I suppose you could say that...”  
“How long have you two been dating..?”  Grace’s eyebrow rose.  
“I don’t see how any of this is your business.” The elderly woman looked taken aback. Grace quickly turned, ordered her food and walked back over to Loki.

She handed the raven haired prince a small plastic bowl of pasta to Loki,  
“I think you’re gonna need a disguise...” Grace said as she plopped down next to Loki.   
“Oh? Why is that?” he asked while taking the ice cream from Grace and handing her his pasta.   
“We’re getting some weird looks, and the nosy old biddy over there asked me how old we were and how long we’ve been together... It would be easier if we looked closer in age...” Loki hummed for a moment while taking a few licks of his ice cream. Grace quickly leaned forward and took a large bite of the sweet frozen cream before returning to her pasta.  
“I’ll make that change once we’re out of view of everyone.”  Grace nodded.

After they finished eating, Loki led Grace to a small closed off area near the edge of the festival.  It was a small, open field surrounded by large trees and knee high shrubs.  The children of the fair tried to get into the field to play, but the thick shrubbery had kept them out. Grace’s attention was so focused on the open trees and the sweet woody scent of the field that she didn’t even notice Loki transform into a younger version of himself.  When the teen turned, her jaw very nearly hit the floor. He was... _cute_.  His face had lost its sharp features, replaced with a slightly soft roundness.  His build was still the same, though he looked a little shorter; and his clothes had been replaced with black skinny jeans and a flowy emerald green shirt.   
“Wow...” the brown haired girl stepped forward and gingerly ran her fingertips over his chest and tangled in his shoulder length hair. Loki chuckled.  
“I like...”  
“More than the normal me?” Grace looked outraged with the question.  
“Of course not!” Again Loki laughed, but this time it only made the teen’s cheeks redden and her eyebrows furrow.  Loki’s arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head.  
“More than the real me?” he asked in an almost trance-like state. Grace looked up and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
“If you could walk around without drawing attention to yourself, I would happily stand by you in all your blue glory...” Loki smiled warmly and tightly wrapped his arms around her slender body.    
“I may just hold you to that later on.” He said with a smirk. “But if a change in age would make me look less like a paedophile...” he stepped back and snapped his fingers, instead of a cutely rugged teen standing before Grace, Loki had changed himself into a teenage girl.  Grace’s mouth fell open. “Then this would be even more inconspicuous...” Grace pursed her lips, walked forward and tightly grasped Loki’s breasts.  
“YOU HAVE NICER TITS THAN I DO!” she yelled before releasing the soft mounds. “That’s not fair.” She crossed her arms and pouted.  Loki chuckled softly and pulled the young girl tightly to his new body.  
“Shall we test how far this form can take us both?”  The raven haired woman asked as she tilted Grace’s head up.   
“I...” a deep blush coloured the teen’s cheeks. “I’ve never thought of... well... _doing_ another woman before...” Loki swiftly captured Grace’s lips.  
“If you get bored or tired, I can make a familiar addition to this body...” Grace’s mouth fell open.   
“Are you saying _this_...” she trailed her soft hands over Loki’s curvy and smooth body, “-with a dick?” she finished. “Why am I so turned on by that...?”  Loki shrugged and ran her fingers over Grace’s jaw line.  
“If you desperately need it... But I’m certain I can more than pleasure you in this form alone...”

The teen looked around the wooded area. If someone looked _really_ hard then maybe they would see the two of them... but... Grace’s eyes moved back to Loki.   
“Here.” She said while removing her shirt and beginning to unbutton her pants.  
“Here?”  
“Here.” Loki snapped his now slender and feminine fingers and their clothes disappeared completely. Without hesitation Grace began to roughly knead Loki’s large breasts with one hand, as the other moved down his new body.  When her fingers met with Loki’s damp lower lips, she pulled away.  It was too weird... She loved Loki... but... She’d never thought about him as a woman, much less having sex with him...  
“Grace?”  
“I... I just... This is too...” Grace tried to move further from Loki, but she found herself unable to move – mainly because of Loki’s arms...  
“It’s okay... it took a while for me to get used to this form as well...” he ran a hand through Grace’s hair. “I will have you in this form... just not yet.” Grace felt Loki’s body change again, returning to his regular form.

***

After that day, Loki would transform into his female counterpart every time they left the house.  As Grace became more and more comfortable with the female Loki, they found themselves sneaking away to fuck each other’s brains out; whether it was with Loki’s true form, or female form.  There were even times Loki would create a duplicate of his female form for Grace to play with, and he would sit back and watch as his teenage lover have sex with another woman - - which helped him to get off quicker and quicker every time.   But as winter rolled in, and the cold days set in, the two decided to stay in the house more.  This was also because the outskirts of the town had shut down their festivals, and entering the town centre was too dangerous.  Both Loki and Grace knew SHIELD would find them if they went anywhere near security cameras too often; they could change their appearance, but Grace’s face wouldn’t change enough to go completely undetected. 

It didn’t bother either of them all that much.  They spent their days in the warmth of the others embrace; Loki had managed to rewire some of the town’s cable, so they had television to watch - - though that was more for Grace than him... That was when he realised he had been blankly staring at the screen without the warmth of Grace above or beside him... She had disappeared into the back of the house long ago, and now Loki was starting to get worried.  Usually on a cold day like this she would refuse to let him go, out of a desperate need for warmth... But today she was nowhere to be found.  Maybe she was tired after going into town to get supplies yesterday... No, that wasn’t right...

Loki walked around the house for a good twenty minutes or so before he found the bathroom door open.  When his eyes found Grace, he was completely confused at the sight before him.   
“One, two, three, four, five...” Why was Grace counting? His eyes moved to the small un-opened packet on the basin, and he very nearly cursed.  “L-Loki?” she said in a hurried rush while trying to hide the small box.   
“Was it positive?” he asked while stepping closer.  
“I haven’t taken it yet...” she said while pulling the pregnancy test from behind her back. Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“How many weeks has it been?” he asked almost nervously.  
“Too many...” Loki sighed irritably and rubbed his temple.  “You don’t want it?”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“But it’s what you’re thinking.” Loki didn’t answer.  Grace bit her lower lip and shook her head and tried to walk out of the bathroom, but the Asgardian prince blocked her path.  
“Grace, I-,”  
“I haven’t done this before; I’ve never had a scare like this.  I haven’t even thought of kids. I’m not even eighteen yet Loki! I-,” Loki placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.   
“Come with me...” He said while leading her from the bathroom.

Loki placed Grace down on the couch in the lounge room, and Leif immediately ran up to her and sat down beside her.  Loki lifted the little tree off of the lounge,  
“Go get me a twig.” He said while ushering him towards the door.  Leif smiled and nodded before waddling out of the house.   
“Loki, I’m serious... I-,”  
“Hush...” He laid the teen back and placed a small piece of semi-frozen branch that Leif had retrieved on her stomach.  
“What are you doing?” the teen asked,    
“Seeing if I get to have fun for the next eighteen years, or if I have to spend every day worrying.” Grace’s brows furrowed.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I want to see if I get to have fun with a son, or if I have to spend every day worrying over a little girl.”  
“You don’t want a girl?” Grace asked as tears sprung to her eyes.  Damn hormones... Loki looked up, and immediately his eyes widened,  
“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant.” He reached up and stroked her cheek.  “I have had several boys, but I have only ever had one girl.  I know already that if it is a girl, I will spend every day of her life worrying about her...”  
“Wouldn’t you do the same if it were a boy?” Loki smiled slightly,  
“Yes, but not in the same way...” his hand covered the small twig and he poured his magic through Grace’s stomach.  When he removed his hand, the twig had blossomed into a beautiful blue rose.

***

Thor had rushed to Earth as soon as Heimdall told him of Grace’s run in with Tony and Steve, but they had lost her, and even with all of SHIELD’s connections and technology, she had not been found... So many months had passed without a whisper from her.  Had he hurt her so much that she cut everyone away?  Thor’s fist clenched and he slammed his hand down roughly on the table, making everyone in the room jump.   
“Thor...” Steve started, making the God of Thunder look up. “Everyone is worried about her... but sitting here brooding won’t do you any good... Go home, look after Jane.  When we find her, you can be sure Heimdall will see, and send you down.” Thor shook his head.  
“No... No if we find her, I want to be the first one she sees... After all that has happened, I would not have anyone bring her back...”  
“If we find her- - ,” Tony stopped when Thor’s glare settled on him.  “ _When_ we find her, we won’t go near her until you turn up... how’s that?”  Thor looked away, deep in thought for a moment,  
“Very well...” Thor looked to the rest of his team. “Thank you...”

***

Pregnant sex was hot and fun at first, but as the months passed and Grace’s stomach grew, she found it too straining to continue at the pace she was accustomed to.  Mix the lack of sex with her emotional instability and insatiable cravings - - for both food and Loki - - and Grace was nothing more than a horny, hungry and an emotional mess.  It began to wear on Loki as much as it did with her.  To keep himself in line, he had to continuously tell himself that it was at least partially his fault she was like this, and that it would be over soon.

One night Loki left the house to ‘acquire’ dinner for the both of them, and _of course_ , that was when the intense cramps started.  It started as nothing special; throughout the pregnancy Grace had dealt with cramps - - but the longer they lasted the worst they became, and when her water broke, she began freaking out.   
“No, no, no, no!” She groaned in pain and clutched her stomach while slowly lowering herself onto the plush couch. “No, not yet damn it...” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as fear gripped her chest.  “Not while he’s not here...” she groaned again as another contraction ripped through her stomach. “Oh by the Gods, I don’t know what to do...” Loki had listed the stages of the pregnancy and they had come up with a sort-of game plan for when the labour started; but now that it was time, and she was alone, everything escaped her mind.  The teen clenched her stomach tightly and tried to breathe through the pain, but nothing could soften the pain.  Leif slowly crept towards Grace, and when she screamed out in pain, he hid behind the couch. “L-Leif...” The teen groaned.  Slowly the small tree-person peeked out from behind the couch. “Leif can you go find Loki?” He stepped forward until he was beside Grace. “Please, go get Loki...” He softly ran his branchy hand over Grace’s stomach and made a concerned squeak before turning and running out the door. 

The teen watched as Leif left the house, and silently pleaded that he would be quick; however as the minutes passed, that hope began to fade.  Eventually the cramps began to quicken, and there was barely enough time in between to calm her breathing...  
“Grace!” Loki yelled as he entered the room.  The teen couldn’t even open her eyes because of the pain, but she felt far safer knowing he was beside her than when she was alone... The teen groaned loudly.  
“It hurts...” she whimpered as Loki lifted her into his arms.  
“Hush... just breathe...” he said while starting to walk towards their bedroom.

***

The birth took far less time than Grace had expected, though it hurt more than she hoped it would... However, now was the time for the truly hard part... naming...  
“What about Tait?” Grace asked.  
“No.” The teen raised an eyebrow.  
“Why not?” she turned back to the smiling baby in her arms, “It means happy... or something.”  She said with a sleepy smile while resting her head on Loki’s shoulder.  He kissed her forehead and moved the hair from her face.  
“You did a good job...” Grace eyed him for a moment.  
“Okay then, come on.  Out with it.  What do _you_ want to call him?”  
“Am I not allowed to pay you a compliment out of no other reason than the fact that you deserve it?”  
“No.” Loki sighed..  
“Leikr... or Leifr.”  
“Leif won’t take too kindly to you taking his name...”  Loki groaned irritably. “Besides, are you trying to keep the whole ‘L.L’ thing alive?”  Loki smirked and kissed her temple.  
“Are you not trying to subtly name him after Thor?” Grace thought back over the few names she knew, when something hit her.  
“Frodi, or Frid.”  
“You mean to name him after Frigga?”  
“Yes.” She said with a small smile.  “Think about it... of all our family, she’s really the only one that we can _both_ stand to be around.  If we name him after Thor, you’ll never forgive me, and if you name him after yourself, then I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at you the same.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it would be amazingly egotistical.” You kissed his cheek. “He’ll already have your name, remember? Lokison...” Loki thought it over the names for a moment.  
“Frodi Lokison...” Grace smiled and yawned. Loki’s hands slipped under the warm bundle in her arms.  
“Go to sleep.  I will take care of him.”  Grace’s eyes had already begun closing, but she fought against her need for sleep.  
“No... No I’m fine...” she slurred.  Loki chuckled and pulled the baby into his own arms.   
“Calm down.  You seem to forget this isn’t my first child.  I know what to do.”  Grace hummed as she began drifting off. 

***

The first few months Grace was too tired to fool around with Loki every day; but at the months slowly drifted on and Frodi grew, she found more time to herself - - or more accurately, she found more time for _them_.  By this time Loki had become accustomed to his role as new father once more - - though it wasn’t like it was anything entirely new to him.  Leif had also taken on the role of an older brother for the baby; though Loki wasn’t always happy to leave his child in the care of a ‘walking, talking stump’.  Excluding the small arguments over that matter, Grace and Loki were perfectly happy with their lives - - however, neither had planned on adding to their family so soon...  

Seven months after their first child was born, Grace fell pregnant again.  When she told Loki, he cursed loud enough to scare all the animals from the forest surrounding their home.  Nine months later Astrid was born, and from that moment, Grace made sure she was using birth control, and that Loki would wear condoms - - whenever she could talk him into it that is...

***Five Years Later***

“But I wanna go into town!” Frodi said while stomping his little foot.  Grace sighed as she finished buttoning Astrid’s fluffy pink jacket.  
“Mommy, pick me up,” The little girl said while extending her arms up.   
“Loki, your turn.” Grace said with a tired sigh as she picked her daughter up.  
“We’ve already been through this Frodi.” Loki started as he stepped into the lounge room. “When you’re older you can go with your mother or me, but not while you’re still so little...”  
“I’m not little! You said so the other night!” Loki quickly stepped over to his son and lifted him up while gently tickling his sides.  
“Compared to me, you are little.” He said with a chuckle as Frodi began cackling manically.  
“Mommy, can we go into town?” Astrid asked as she gently twisted Grace’s hair between her fingers. Grace shifted the little girl higher on her hip.  
“No baby.  We can’t...”  
“Grace.” Loki called. For a long silent moment the two looked into each other’s eyes. “We’ll be fine... One afternoon couldn’t hurt.”  He stepped forward and quickly pressed his lips to hers - - making the two children, and Leif, simultaneously call out ‘eeeeeew’. Grace and Loki smiled,  
“One afternoon... That’s all...” she stated.  Large grins pulled at both Astrid and Frodi’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if there are any huge grammatical errors... usually I go back through and read it twice... but I just cant manage it tonight... DX
> 
> Anyway, did you like it?!??! I know it took forever to post... but... was it worth it...? TT-TT I need to know...
> 
> (also, how do you think everyone /Jane, Thor, The Avengers/ would react to Loki and Grace's children?)


	8. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!!

“Unadulterated Smut” Uncle Loki x Niece OC ~ Chapter 8

***

Grace slipped a small talisman around Astrid’s neck and another one around her own wrist before leaving the front door.  No one on Asgard would know they had kids, but as a safety precaution, Loki made _everyone_ wear them  
“Mommy, can we bring Leif?” Frodi asked with a large grin while pointing at the smiling tree-being.   
“Can you put a cloaking spell on him...?” Grace asked Loki under her breath.  
“The last time it didn’t last long enough...” Leif ran up to Grace and tugged on her pants.  
“No, sorry...” she gently stroked the treelings head. Loki had no idea why he chose to stay as small as he did... He was completely capable of transforming into any size, and yet he chose to stay the size of a child.  
“Aaaaaaaaaw...” Frodi whined. “But daddy...” he turned to Loki, hoping he would sway Grace.  
“I’m not the one who deals with it-,” Grace and Leif shot Loki a deathly glare. “I mean _Leif_.” He said with a hefty sigh.  
“Mommy....” Frodi said while gently pulling on her fingers.  The young mother rolled her eyes,  
“Fine...” Grace handed Astrid to Loki before bending down in front of Leif. “Ready?” she asked.  The treeling nodded quickly before his entire body was engulfed by Grace’s blue-green magic. 

Astrid and Frodi watched on with awe as Leif began shrinking to an impossible size.  He was quite capable of becoming smaller than the child-size he usually chose, but it was hard to maintain it - - so Grace and Loki formulated a spell to make him small enough to go undetected by most people, without straining his own powers.   As the glittering cloud of magic began to dissipate, Grace pulled her hands away, with a tiny Leif sitting in the palm of her hand.  Grace carefully handed the small tree to Frodi.  
“Do not lose him, or get him too worked up; otherwise the spell will wear off.” Frodi nodded and gently took Leif into his hands.  Grace stood straight and moved to kiss Loki’s cheek, but at the last moment he turned and their lips locked.  His arm snaked around her thin waist and stopped any attempt Grace could make to escape. The young woman giggled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Astrid began pushing her small, pudgy hand into Loki’s cheek.  
“Noooo!” the little girl whined. “Icky!!”  Grace kissed Astrid’s cheek and pulled the small girl into her arms before starting down the path towards the town.  Loki just managed to catch his daughter, _his own daughter_ , sticking out her tongue at him with deeply furrowed brows.  
“She doesn’t like it when you kiss Mommy...” Frodi said while smiling at the small Leif in his hands. Loki’s mouth fell open slightly.  For the last few months Astrid had been sleeping with them because she had bad dreams - - or did she? Loki shook his head. Whatever the reason, Astrid started clinging to Grace, and while it meant less sex and alone time, he was fine with it; until now of course... Loki sighed before following behind the rest of his family. 

They walked through the gardens Grace maintained over the years.  She would spend hours playing in the garden with Leif and Astrid - - Frodi had long since lost interest in the garden - - and spend even more time taking care of it all.  She would even keep it going during winter thanks to her ability to make things grow.  Loki blamed her libido on her powers... or was it her powers on her libido...? Either way the two seemed connected.  She was capable of bringing plants, animals and whatever else she could touch back to life, within reason of course - - which is also how she made Leif all those years ago.  She classed him as their first child, every time she said that, he would roll his eyes and shake his head.  
“Loki!” Grace called, dragging Loki out of his daze. “You’re the one that promised them a day in town, I’m not taking both of them on my own, c’mon!” Loki chuckled softly and started walking again.

***

“No magic, no mischief, no pranks; do you both understand?” Grace said.  
“Yes Mommy...” Astrid said happily.  
“Yes...” Frodi grumbled.  
“Frodi,” Loki warned.  
“No magic, no mischief, no pranks...” the small boy said.   
“Save them for home.” Loki whispered while Grace wasn’t paying attention.  Frodi smiled wide and nodded.  Both Frodi and Astrid took after their parents, in looks _and_ sneakiness.  Frodi looked more like Grace; he had her hair and inherited her Asgardian blood, meaning he was also a little more muscular – even at his young age – though every time Loki looked into Frodi’s deep green eyes, he saw himself.  Astrid on the other hand had long raven hair and was thin, but tall, and pale.  One of her eyes was green, and the other bright blue. There were some issues in the beginning, trying to convince her that it was normal and nothing to be ashamed of – Frodi’s constant taunting didn’t help at all – but she seemed to move past it quickly.  
“We’ll just be around the playground, don’t leave the playground, and don’t get stolen.” Grace said while gently prodding Frodi’s sides.  The little boy giggled and nodded.  
“Okay!” he said before taking Astrid’s hand and heading for the plastic playground.  
“And don’t lose your sister!” Grace called.

Loki turned Grace around to face him.  
“Calm down... They know what to do and what not to do...” Grace hummed and tried to turn back to face her babies, but Loki caught her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. “You need to de-stress...”  
“I know what you mean by ‘de-stress’, and no...”  
“C’mon, lets fuck like we did before they were born...” even the pressure of his hips on hers felt wonderful.  
“And if they walk in on us?”  
“You’ve never worried about being caught before.”  
“Shocking a stranger is different to emotionally scarring your children for life.” Loki groaned softly and allowed his body to meld tighter to hers.  
“We’re not going to have sex until Astrid is grown, are we...?” Grace kissed his cheek and jawbone.   
“I’ve convinced Astrid to start sleeping in her own bed.”  
“Don’t tease me woman.” Grace pulled back, a wide smile pulling at her lips.  
“I’m not... and how about I blow you...? Would that make you feel better?” Grace wriggled her hips tightly against Loki’s crotch.  A low, needy growl built in his chest.  
“Yes... Oh Gods yes...” he quickly captured his lips as his hands began to roam her body.  His lips moved to her neck and he began leading her towards a deserted little area just off of the pathway. “Are you sure you can handle not having sex?” Grace giggled softly.  
“Oh Darling, there’s a reason I’ve been having long showers...”  
“You’ve been masturbating, and not allowed me the pleasure of watching?” Loki asked, outrage colouring his tone.  
“Sweetie, I’ve been having _sex_ without you...” Loki’s brows furrowed.  
“What?” he asked seriously. She kissed his cheek,  
“Don’t worry.  I made myself a Loki doll...  I’ve been using him in the shower, and ooh-,” he closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “he is _good_.” She all but moaned.  
“I hope you know that for the next two days, Leif will be taking care of Frodi and Astrid.”  
“When and why did we decide this?”  
“I did, just now, because I will spend that time ravaging you.  By the end of it you won’t be able to walk straight.”  
“I’m not going to blow you today, am I?”  
“You will receive it all tomorrow.” Loki said while pulling back and starting to walk.  Grace sighed happily.  As much as he wanted to seem scary, it only managed to turn Grace on.  Two straight days of sex with Loki? Yes please.  As worried as she would be about Frodi and Astrid, she couldn’t supress the wanton need her body felt. 

Grace followed Loki to a small bench seat and laid her head on Loki’s shoulder.  A couple pushing a twin pram walked passed the two Asgardian Royals; Loki paid them no real mind, but Grace did notice the golden rings on their fingers...  
“What do you think about getting married?”  
“ _What_?”  
“Oh come on! We have two kids! You don’t want to get married?” Loki kissed the top of her head,  
“I’ve just never thought of it...”  
“Would you want to get married?”  
“I’m not sure... What about you?”  
“Well, being the respectable Asgardian Lady that I am, of course I have!”  
“Was that before or after you had two children with your Uncle?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“No...” he kissed Grace quickly, “not at all...” he kissed her again and pulled her tighter to his body.  Neither of them cared that people were stopping to stare at them.  However, their moments of peace were soon disrupted...

Grace heard the commotion long before she saw it; people screaming, their feet stamping on the concrete as they ran from - - Oh by the Gods!  
“Fuck!” Grace and Loki growled as Leif ran around the corner, laughing and holding Frodi’s talisman.  Their son wasn’t far behind, and Astrid on her little legs behind that.   
“Frodi! Mommy said Leif couldn’t walk around! We’re gonna get in trouble!” the little girl called between breaths. People gasped and screamed, and shielded each other from the unknown creature as he ran up to Grace and hid behind her.   
“We have to get out of here, _now_.” Loki said while glaring at his son and what he considered to be a walking, gurgling pile of twigs.

***

No one in the tower could believe what they were seeing.  Loki, Grace, two children and a tree- _thing_ in the streets of a small town barely two hours away from New York.  
“We have to go get them.” Steve stated.  
“You seem to be forgetting your promise to Thor.” Tony said,  
“What does that matter? Loki’s here and he’s a danger to everyone.”  
“Is that why we haven’t seen his face for several years?” everyone turned to Natasha.  
“What?” Tony asked, trying to confirm her stance on the matter.  
“Look.  He’s been here for years obviously. I’m not saying he’s a good guy, but do you really think he would try anything with his kids there?” Everyone in the conference room fell silent, Tony the only one unchanged with what Nat had said.  
“Cap, you me and Legolas will go check it out.  Bruce, open a line with Asgard and tell them we’ve found them...” Bruce nodded and began walking away. “But-,” Tony added, making the scientist stop walking. “For the love of God, don’t tell him she has kids with Loki...”  
“Why?” Steve asked.  
“How do you think he would react if he found out Loki is the father of his grandchildren?” The silence in the room made it clear everyone understood.

***

It had been nearly seven years since Grace broke Loki out of prison and threw everyone into a rage.  Odin ordered Heimdall to search for them, but he couldn’t see them - - Frigga informed everyone there was a spell Loki had toyed and tinkered with since he was a child to hide his presence from everyone, even Heimdall, that involved a talisman.  No exertion of magic, no continuous need to strengthen the spell, just put it on a house, around someone’s neck, and they could disappear.  Before even hearing about the spell, Thor travelled to Midgard in search of her... but returned months later exhausted and in the depths of despair.  They tried sending troops to Earth, but their presence wasn’t exactly welcomed by SHIELD, so they had to pull back...

In the course of a few hours Grace and Loki managed to ruin Asgard; not through destroying people’s homes and livelihoods, but by breaking the spirit of the king and crowned prince.  It was only after the birth of Thor and Jane’s second child that they were able to even start to move on - - metaphorically speaking of course.  Thor refused to give up on Grace, and would visit Heimdall every morning and night in search of any news; of a whisper; of _anything_... But every time he would hear the same thing: nothing.  No word, not even a whisper of a whisper... She just seemed to disappear completely... And this morning was no different...

Thor woke before dawn, ensuring he could slip away before Jane tried to talk him out of going.  She was worried about Grace, but didn’t let it consume her like Thor allowed it to; and every time he would leave her, or their son’s side to go to Heimdall, it would tear both of their hearts.  He spent the first hour before breakfast wallowing in his own pain and heartache, but as soon as Magni woke, he put his grief aside; never wanting to show his son that side of him, or worry over a sister he may never know.  
“Father.” The small boy called as he ran into the room and wrapped his arms around his father.  
“Good morning my son.” Thor said with a chuckle.  
“Mother said we were going out to the field to train! Is that true?!” he asked with a wide grin.  
“Well, that will depend if you have finished your studies for the week.” Immediately Magni’s gaze fell.  
“I... Um... No...” he said with sad eyes.  
“Then finish your studies today, and we will go camping, hunting and training for the whole weeks end.”  Magni gasped and tried to hide the smile on his face.  
“Really?”  
“Of course,” Magni jumped up and down happily before sprinting from the room.  The truth was Magni hadn’t done any of his studying from the last _two_ weeks, but now he was going to _definitely_ do it.  Maybe after a quick visit to the Warriors Three, but then he would definitely study!  Jane walked around the table and kissed Thor on the cheek.  
“You know he won’t get it done, don’t you?” Thor smiled.  
“Aye.”  
“You’ll still take him out, won’t you?”   
“Aye.” 

As the afternoon passed, the young prince became continually distracted and barely did an hours’ worth of his study.  He was just readying to face his father when he saw Heimdall running towards the throne room.  Never had he seen the great Gatekeeper in such a rush... Magni followed behind the large man, and quickly ran to his mother’s side once they entered the grand hall.  
“My King, a message has come from Bruce Banner of Midgard.” He stated while kneeling. Tony, in his infinite genius, managed to find a way to connect the two worlds with technology.  It took a while to assemble everything needed in Asgard, but once they did, it was a quicker means for communicating - - though Thor still preferred consulting Heimdall on a daily basis instead of the phone call once a month from The Avengers.  Odin stood,  
“What did it say?” the King asked.  
“The Avengers have located Loki and Grace, and are en-route to their location now - - they will try to keep them in one place as long as they can.” Everyone’s mouths fell open and they stared blankly at the Gatekeeper.  
“Mother, who is Grace?” Magni asked while pulling on Jane’s dress.    
“Thank you... Return to the gate and prepare to transport a small group.” Odin gestured for Heimdall to leave.   
“Father I will go and retrieve the two of them.” Thor said while stepping forward.  Odin thought over the offer for a moment, but it was a moment too long for Thor.  “We must act quickly! They could disappear once more if we stand by and do nothing!”  
“Watch your tongue.” Odin snapped.  Thor took a deep breath to try to calm his temper, but he was too far gone to truly calm. “Thor, go with the Warriors Three.” Odin said while calling the surprised warriors forwards.  
“Mother, who is Grace?” Magni asked again, but still received no answer from his mother. Thor bowed his head and led The Warriors Three out of the throne room.  
“Mother-,”  
“She is your sister, Magni.” Frigga finally answered his question; Jane too shocked to say anything.

In less than a minute the four warriors had made it to the long rainbow bridge and proceeded to run across it - - though that was mainly because of Thor refused to walk.  
“I’m sorry you were pulled into this... I would have preferred-,”  The golden haired prince started,  
“Yes we know you would prefer to go on your own, but too bad we’re here,” Fandral said while placing a heavy hand on Thor’s shoulder to slow him as they entered Heimdall’s building. “And we all know it’s your temper that has dragged us into this.” he finished with a smirk.  
“If Grace returns home unharmed, I will owe you more than I could ever hope to repay.”  
“We know that too, and expect a tab be opened in your name for us at the tavern.” Hogun piped up. Thor chuckled.  
“Consider it done ten times over.” Thor said as they stepped through the portal.

***

“Damn it!” Grace growled as she pressed her back tightly against an alleyway wall.  She hugged Astrid close and tried to hold Frodi back.  SHIELD turned up just as they were about to leave, and now there was no escape at all.  
“Mommy let me go! I can help daddy!” He said while throwing his little weight against Grace’s hold.  
“No you can’t Frodi, now stop.” She yanked him back sharply just as another blast from Tony hit the ground, sending dirt flying into the air. “Leif!” Grace called, and the small treeling ran out from behind a dumpster.  He was just as scared as Astrid was - - over the years he had become accustomed to a peaceful life, planting vegetables and tending to the garden with Grace.  No one thought to truly teach him to fight, and the only experience he had was with Grace all those years ago... “Don’t let them go.  Keep them out of sight; protect them, okay?” Grace pulled Frodi over to Leif, who coiled a long branch around his middle, before handing him Astrid.  
“Mommy, please, no. No!”   
“Shhh,” she brushed back Astrid’s raven hair from her red, watery eyes and kissed the top of her head.  “It’s okay.  I’m going to be fine, Daddy will be fine too.  I just have to go help him... I’ll be back soon.” she kissed Astrid’s head once more and tried to do the same with Frodi, but he continued to fight against everything.

Forcing back her own tears and fears Grace stood and left the alleyway.  It almost seemed like SHIELD brought every field agent they had, plus Steve, Tony and Clint... Why were there so many people here?! Why couldn’t they just leave her family alone?! With one, large magical blast, Grace managed to knock out a large portion of SHIELD agents who had their guns trained on Loki.  The young mother ran forward, and used the same blast to knock out the rest.  When she turned back around, trying to find Loki, she was met with Clint and an arrow pointing an right at her.  
“Don’t make me do this sweetie.” He said as his expression saddened.  
“Then let us go... Until now no one’s been hurt, we’ve not done anything wrong!”  
“You haven’t.  _He_ has.” Grace shook her head,  
“He’s different now.” Clint lowered his bow slightly,  
“Grace,” he took a breath. “I’m just doing what I’m told... He can’t be allowed to walk freely around Earth after everything he’s done.” Grace stepped forward, but before she could make another attempt at pleading with Clint, and all too familiar beam of cylindrical light hit the Earth.

Everyone, _literally everyone_ , stopped moving and stared at the four muscular figures that slowly became visible. Grace did notice The Warriors Three, but her gaze was too focused on Thor to pay the them any real attention.  
“D-Dad...” she breathed softly.  Without a moment’s hesitation, Thor strode forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Grace.  
“I am sorry...” Thor choked out before tightening his hold on his daughter. “I am sorry for how everything happened... I did not intend anything to happen in the way it has... Please... Come home.”  Grace glanced over to Loki, who looked almost as shocked as she was.  Then she realised something.  Even though she loved Thor, and wanted to go back, she couldn’t... She couldn’t go back because Loki couldn’t. She couldn’t go back because Frodi and Astrid couldn’t grow up without their father...  
“I can’t... I’m sorry...” Thor pulled away, his brows furrowed.  
“Why not?” Once more Grace looked towards Loki, only this time Thor followed her gaze, “Because of _him_?” the Asgardian growled.  
“Dad - - Dad!” Grace tried to pry his attention from Loki, but nothing she could do worked.  Volstagg placed his large arm around the young mother, “Volstagg! Put me down!”  
“I cannot.”  
“Put me down!” Grace could see that Loki knew what was coming, but he didn’t move an inch.  
“Brother-,” Loki started, but was cut off when Thor threw his hammer into Loki’s chest.  
“No! Stop it!” Grace fought against Volstagg’s hold, but the larger man was too strong.

Having heard Grace’s screams Leif appeared from the alleyway in his larger, more menacing form and quickly flung The Warriors Three, Tony, Clint and Steve down the street.   
“Leif!” Grace gasped.  She could see in Leif’s eyes how scared he was, but determination burned as well... Reluctantly she nodded, “Thank you...” she said before the large tree stormed off towards the approaching ‘heroes’.  Grace ran over to Thor and Loki, but with the severity and speed of the blows they were taking, there was no opportunity to step in.  
“Daddy...?” Frodi asked, Astrid following behind.  Grace quickly stepped between them.  
“Dad! Dad stop!” The young woman called.  Thor slowed for a moment, but he quickly pinned Loki’s neck beneath his foot and lifted his hammer high in the air.  “ _Please_...” Grace pleaded, still trying to shield Frodi and Astrid from seeing anything, and out of Thor’s view. “Dad, please!” Finally Thor’s eyes turned to his daughter, and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Two small children were poking their heads out from Grace’s side.  As hard as she was trying, she just couldn’t shield both of them at the same time.  Thor released Loki’s neck, causing Frodi to sneak out of sprint forward and throw himself atop his father; Astrid tried to follow her brother, but Grace just managed to snag her arm and pull her back before she could run too far.  
“Why did you hurt daddy?” Astrid asked with tears in her eyes while trying to escape Grace’s hold.   
“Grace... you...”  Thor dropped his hammer and stumbled back, his eyes never leaving Frodi.   
“Stop this... please... Call Tony, Steve - - all of them off! We don’t want to fight...”

***

After Thor called off The Warriors Three and SHIELD, and Grace managed to regain control of Leif, everyone travelled back to Stark Tower - - save for Astrid and Frodi, no one dared to speak a word to anyone.  When the tense group finally arrived, Tony, Fandral and Steve moved into the medical bay to heal what injuries that had received; leaving Hogun, Volstagg and Thor to deal with Loki and Grace in one of the higher levels. Thor was the first one to break the uneasy silence that had fallen on their group.   
“Loki is to return to Asgard to serve out the rest of his sentence, I would ask you to return as well...”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Grace snapped before Loki had a chance to.   
“Grace-,” Thor started.  
“No. Don’t _‘Grace’_ me.” She nearly growled.  “We’ve been living here in peace for years; and if need be, we will do it again.”  
“What’s happening...?” Astrid asked her brother.  
“I don’t know...” he whispered back.  
“Grace, your place is on Asgard.”  
“Why? So I can watch everyone dote on a child who took _everything_ from me.”    
“You never cared about the throne before, so why now?!” Thor’s eyes moved to Loki, “was this your doing, _brother_?” he snarled. “Have you warped her mind just as you do to _everyone_?”  Loki held his hands up defensively,  
“Don’t blame me for something that is completely _your_ doing.  Honestly.  I’ve lost count of all the times I’ve been forced to fix something that wasn’t my fault.” He added bitterly.  
“I’m not inclined to believe him...” Volstagg spoke up, making Loki roll his eyes.  
“Grace...” Thor stepped forward and placed a hand on her slender shoulder.  The young woman looked down, not wanting to meet anyone’s – especially her fathers – gaze.  Loki could sense Grace’s unease and tried to step between the two, but a tight hold on his shirt stopped him from moving - - not Hogun or Volstagg, but Frodi.  He was scared, and Astrid was too.  A large, new, scary place filled with people that tried to hurt their parents? Of course they were scared.  “Come with me...” Thor said while gesturing towards a slightly more secluded area.  
“No, mommy!” Frodi tried to rush forward, but Loki caught him and tightly pulled him back.  
“He will not harm her.”  
“How do you know that?” he asked with puffy cheeks.  
“Because...” he sighed. “Because he’s your Grandfather, and he wouldn’t harm his daughter...” Frodi and Astrid glanced towards Thor.  They had heard their mother call him ‘dad’, but neither had connected the dots - - and to be honest, no one expected them to really...

Thor and Grace moved away from the group, and once everyone was out of earshot, Thor started.   
“Grace, I’m happy to see you so well... You have no idea how worried everyone has been...”  
“I’m sure...” Grace said sarcastically.  
“Do you think we did not worry? That we did not care?” Thor noted that his voice was slowly rising, so he tried to calm down.   
“I thought you would be too preoccupied with your _precious son_...” she said while leaning on the wall.  
“That’s what this is about?  Petty sibling rivalry?” Grace scoffed and shook her head,  
“No.” she snapped.  “This is about your sudden decision to have another child when the first one wasn’t working out the way you wanted.” Thor was lost for words.  She thought he and Jane planned to have another child? She thought they planned to have another child to replace her... She wasn’t jealous of her brother, she was saddened with the thought she had been brushed aside because of her relationship with Loki...  
“Would you replace either of your children, if one ‘wasn’t working out’?”  
“I wouldn’t, but _she_ would.” Grace spat, referencing her mother.  
“Grace, your mother and I love you.” Grace shook her head.  
“Just let us go... _Please_...”  
“You know I cannot.”  
“Why not? Do my children not deserve to grow up with their father? Can I not raise them with the man I love?”  Thor sighed.  
“It isn’t that simple...”  
“Why not?”  
“Because Loki has done things... Things that he must answer for...”  
“He isn’t the same...” Grace stated, but the look on Thor’s face told her he didn’t believe a word.  “Would the Loki who did all those awful things stay on Earth in a ‘commoners’ house?  Would he stay around to raise children he didn’t plan for?  Would he stay with me if he knew I would never get the throne...?” Thor could answer ‘no’ to all of those questions... and yet Loki had done all those things... He had stayed on Earth, he had stayed to raise not one, but two children... and he had stayed with Grace... “You cannot possibly think he is the same man...”  
“That is not for me to decide...”  
“Who’s decision is it then?”  
“The All-Father’s...” Grace had to supress her groan as she glanced back towards Loki.  If it was up to Odin to decide the fate of their family, it wouldn’t possibly end well...

***

Grace despised the idea of returning to Asgard, Loki absolutely loathed it, Astrid, Frodi and Leif on the other hand were excited; and when they arrived in Heimdall’s golden hall, the three only became more hyperactive.   
“The All-Father is waiting for you...” Heimdall’s deep voice echoed in the large room.  Grace took a deep breath and clung tighter to Loki. The idea of facing all of Asgard - - the idea of facing her family - - it was too much...  
“You’ll be fine.” Loki whispered as they started walking. “He’ll yell at me, not you...”  Grace placed her hand on Astrid’s head; Frodi and Leif having run ahead of the group.  
“It’s not the yelling I’m afraid of...”she said while glancing around at the faces of disgusted villagers all waiting to see their ‘princess’. “It’s everything else...” Grace would have stopped walking when she saw her mother and grandmother emerge from the top of the stairs, had it not been for Loki’s strong arm around her.   
“Mommy, who are all these people?” Astrid asked; but Grace couldn’t find her words...  
“Some are your family... others are under the rule of your great grandfather...”  Loki explained, though he knew Astrid wouldn’t understand most of it - - except for the family part of course.

Slowly the group began climbing the stairs, Grace’s stomach beginning to churn...   
“Mother, what is _that_ creature?” Magni asked as Leif crawled up the stairs.  Leif saw this as an invitation to quickly step closer and play with the young boy, but that is certainly not what the little prince had in mind.  “Get it away!”  
“He’s just playing.” Frodi said while pulling the treeling away from the boy.  
“It’s like the beasts in the dark forests! My father has slain many of them!” Immediately Leif froze, turned and ran behind Grace.   
“That’s mean! Why would he hurt them?!” Astrid spoke up.  
“Because they are evil.”  
“Leif isn’t evil!” Astrid and Frodi said in unison.  
“Who are you anyway?” Magni asked, people never usually had a reason to disagree with him, and he found it rather irritating.  He glanced over Frodi for a moment before focusing on Astrid. “Your eyes are weird...” Oh great...  
“No they’re not.” Astrid said while shrinking back slightly.  
“Yes they are.” Magni said while crossing his arms, causing Astrid to shrink back even further.   
“Don’t pick on my sister!”  
“Why? She’s just a cry baby.”  
“And you’re a fuck face!” Every single jaw dropped when Frodi came back with that.  
“He learned that from you, you know.” Loki whispered quickly before stepping forward to pull his children away.  
“He did not.” Grace said when she finally regained her senses, though she knew it was completely true.  Some partners used ‘honey’ others ‘baby’, when Grace was in a particularly foul mood, ‘fuck-face’ was her preferred nickname.  Thor cleared his throat,  
“While this has all been so... interesting... I think making The All-Father wait any longer would be a bad idea...” the blond haired man said while guiding everyone through the hall.  
“Mother, what is a fuck face?” Magni asked as they entered the throne room.

***

The talk with The All-Father started off as nothing less than Grace had expected. Odin yelled, Loki yelled, Frigga calmed them down, Jane yelled, Thor shut her up - - though what really worried Grace was that Frodi and Astrid were so obviously frightened...  
“This was her choice as well!” Loki growled.  
“ _You_ made that choice for her when you fucked her as a child!” Jane snapped.  Grace sighed irritably and opened her mouth, ready to throw everything she had at Jane, but Frigga silenced everyone by stepping forward.   
“I don’t think the children need to see any more of this...” she said while quickly moving to usher the children out of the room.  Grace desperately didn’t want her to leave... Frigga was probably the only reason Odin even agreed to see them before he threw Loki in jail; and with her gone, it was more likely that Odin would just put Loki in jail and throw away the key.  

Odin cleared his throat. Shit...  
“Your reasons for it mean nothing.  You broke the laws, and you must be punished.” He said to Loki.  
“Then I must be too, right?” Grace said. “I released him from his cell, I ran away with him, and I harboured him for all these years... I have to be punished as well...”  Everyone in the room - - even Loki - - was shocked into silence. “Or is it different for me? Is different because I’m a mother, or because I’m Thor’s daughter?  Either way it shouldn’t matter... if you’re going to punish him, then you must give me the same...”  
“Grace...” Loki said, his eyes wide and mouth agape slightly.  
“Why are you protecting him?” Jane asked almost desperately. “He’s a monster!”  
“I love him...”  
“He tried to kidnap you as a child!” Jane growled.  Wait... what? “He did it to spite your father, and now you offer your freedom for _him_?!”  
“Is that true?” Grace asked as she turned to Loki.  The raven haired prince gnawed on his lower lip.  
“I wasn’t fond of you as an infant, no; and to spite my brother, I did try to steal you away.” Over the years, Grace had attempted to get the reason for his twenty year imprisonment, but every time he would dodge the question... Now she understood why... and though she understood why, she wasn’t sure how she felt about it... She loved him before she knew what he had attempted; she should love him after, right? “Grace it doesn’t change anything.”  
“Grace don’t be a fool, he doesn’t love you.” Jane snapped.  Loki shot her a deathly glare and stepped forward to place his hand on her arm.  
“Grace-,” he started, but before he could finish, the young mother closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.  
“I love him...”  
“You would give your freedom for him?” Odin asked.  
“Yes.”  
“You would deprive your children of both parents?”  
“They are too young to understand... and though I don’t want to leave them... I know they would one day understand why this happened...” The All-Father let out a hefty sigh,  
“No, you cannot be seriously considering this...” Thor said, turning to his father. “You cannot put her in prison.”    
“If that is what she wants...” Odin started.  
“Dear...” Frigga started as she re-entered the throne room.   
“Do not ‘dear’ me,” Odin warned, making everyone smirk.  So that was where Grace learned it...  
“Think about this before you commit to anything...” The All-Father sighed heavily; clearly Frigga’s words had reached him.  
“I will not stay here if he is allowed to roam free...” Jane said through gritted teeth. “I will not watch that man use my daughter!” she yelled while lunging forward, dagger in hand. 

Loki tried to put up his hands to defend himself, but the heavy chains stopped him.  Quickly Grace stepped between the two, she tried to block Jane’s swing, but the strength of the older woman was too much and the dagger sliced through Grace’s torso. Hot, searing pain flooded the young mothers body, and she fell to the ground; blood seeping through her clothes and leaving her completely weak...

***

Grace wasn’t sure how long she was unconscious, but when she finally awoke, she noticed the pain was almost gone - - though it still stung every time she breathed in - - and the soft, warmth of a bed surrounding her.  She was in the healing bay... she recognised the soft humming of the machines and sterile scent of the rooms.  Loki’s hands skimmed over Grace’s tender stomach as he leaned over her slightly.  
“Hmm...” she hummed softly, shifting under his touch. “Loki...” she mumbled as his hand travelled south towards her nether regions. “No...”  
“This may very well be the last time we’re together like this.” Grace glanced around the room, they were indeed alone, but that didn’t mean she would accept that as a premise for sex.  
“Don’t say that.” Grace snapped, however the sudden movement in her chest caused pain to burn in her body.  Loki smoothed down her hair softly and slipped onto the bed next to her.  
“Grace... you have to be reasonable...”  
“When have I ever been reasonable?”  He kissed her forehead.  
“One last time... before they lock me away again....” He said.   
“Loki-,”  
“I will be gentle.  You do remember what I was like when you were pregnant, right?”  
“I was horny all the time back then...”  
“You’re _always_ horny.” He corrected, causing Grace to sigh softly.  
“Fine, _but_ -,” she said, stopping Loki just before he pounced on her. “I want it to be... _memorable_...” she finished with a cheeky smile.  Loki smiled wide.  
“I agree completely...” he said while stepping off of the bed.  He used a spell to make a clone of himself, which turned into a female almost instantly.  
“Softer skin will stop soreness.” The female Loki said with a smirk.  
“Nya...” Grace whined. “But I want-,” her sentence was cut off when the female Loki lifted her skirt up, revealing a very familiar site.  
“You want this?” she asked, gesturing to her swollen member.  
“Yes...  Oh Gods yes...” Grace nearly moaned.

The female Loki disrobed before climbing atop Grace, her large member visibly throbbing already. She kissed all over Grace’s body while also making quick work of her thin gown.  Loki stood over the two, rubbing his own manhood to attention through his pants.  Initially he thought he would be happy standing back and watching Grace, but the call of her needy moans was too alluring for him to ignore, so he pulled himself from his pants and pressed his hot manhood into her mouth.  Immediately Grace went to work, sucking and licking along his hard member.  The female Loki slipped passed Grace’s lower lips and began thrusting gently into her, fully aware of the stitches in her stomach.  The male Loki gripped her head, and forced himself deeper into her throat. Grace moaned heavily when female Loki pressed her large chest to her own and began thrusting harder and deeper.   The young mother’s thin arms wrapped around the feminine body above her and she trailed her tongue around Loki’s member, urging him deeper into her throat. Loki gladly obliged her request and pressed himself deep into her mouth, nearly causing her to nearly gag in the process, but Grace pushed through it, wanting to feel him, to feel them _both_ , shoot their seeds deep inside of her body.  No... she wanted to go a step further than that.  She wanted them to release before she did, and Loki could sense it, but he wouldn’t allow that.  With a snap of his fingers, another two male Loki’s appeared; one slipped underneath the two women, and entered Grace’s womanhood without hesitation, as the other moved one of her hands to his hard member and began greedily kissing and sucking on her flesh.  The sudden addition of all the new sensations threw Grace over the edge, her inner walls constricting tightly around the two members within her inner walls.  The original Loki released his seed deep into her throat, and another onto her face; the other two shot their essence deep into her womanhood, coating her inner walls and filling her so much that it began to spill out of her lower lips. 

As soon as Loki removed himself from her mouth, the clones disappeared, and he collapsed onto the bed beside her, settling under the blankets comfortably.  
“Someone will probably walk in on us... _Dad_ might walk in on us...” Grace murmured, nuzzling into Loki’s chest as he pulled a blanket half over their naked forms.  
“Do you really think I care at this stage?” he said, gently stroking her hair. “I’ve impregnated you twice, and fucked you many more times than that; if he doesn’t understand that I love you and intend to claim you whenever and where ever I want then he is thicker than I thought...” A soft knock at the door made Grace tense, Loki however was perfectly relaxed; even when Thor and Odin entered the room he didn’t even try to hide the fact they just had sex.  Grace muttered something, before hiding her body behind Loki’s.

When Odin and Thor’s eyes settled on the two, they sighed.  Thor tried to avert his eyes from the scene, but was forced into the room when his father continued forwards.  
“Jane will not accept your offer.” Thor said.  Offer...? What offer..? “But I will...”  
“Even if that means she returns to Midgard?” Thor hesitated, but nodded. “She will see the light eventually. She just needs some time...” Grace’s brows furrowed.  
“Wait... what? What is going on?” she asked as she sat up, wrapping a bedsheet around her naked body.  
“Loki has pleaded his case on behalf of the both of you, and I have convinced The Allfather to accept it.” Grace turned back to Loki, her brows still furrowed.  
“You knew that they would accept it?”  
“I didn’t know one hundred percent...”  
“Did. You. Know?” she asked again.  
“I could guess.” Immediately Grace’s hand slapped Loki’s bare stomach, causing a bright red mark to rise on his skin.  
“You son of a bitch.” She said with a small pout. “I wouldn’t have done this had I known.”  
“Which is exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Grace opened her mouth to scold Loki, but Odin cut her off.  
“Enough.” The Allfather growled.  “Loki, you will be bound to the palace for the remainder of your sentence.”  
“How long will that be exactly...?”  The raven haired prince asked.  
“One hundred and ninety six years...” Loki sighed,  
“Great...” he said with a roll of his eyes.   
“If you prove yourself, you will be put on a looser probation.” Thor said. Grace raised a brow. Oh, there was no way in hell Grace would let him get that probation; not without paying for tricking her anyway...

***

Just as Loki had predicted, Jane returned to Earth in need of a break from everything, but after only two years she returned - - that’s not to say she accepted Loki at all, but she put up with him for Grace, Thor and Magni. Magni continued to train to become King of Asgard, his presence didn’t go unnoticed by Grace, but they were far from close. Too great of an age gap stopped any real bond between the siblings, though that didn’t stop Frodi from becoming his best friend; once Magni stopped teasing Astrid that is... Not long after Odin’s decision, Grace and Loki married, and the gift of longevity was bestowed upon her.  Grace had kept her word, and for the first ten years she would always manage to pull Loki into the worst kind of crap – thus losing his chance for looser restrictions – but eventually Grace stopped, and Loki’s tether to the palace was lengthened. There had been a few pregnancy scares over the years, but each time they turned out to be false alarms - - it wasn’t that they didn’t want more kids... but... as Frodi and Astrid started growing... well... let’s just say they very nearly rivalled their parents in their antics... Besides, Loki was extremely irritable when he had to share Grace’s affection for extended periods of time.  He missed being able to rip her clothes off and take her when, and wherever he wanted; so they both agreed not to have another child until a few years passed after both Frodi _and_ Astrid moved on.  Well... that was what they planned...

***18 Years Later***

Grace and Loki went to Vanaheim for a month long holiday after Astrid married an Asgardian man.  Needless to say Loki didn’t like him - - but then again he didn’t really like anyone who showed an interest in Astrid.  Frodi had become a mighty warrior and taken a woman himself years ago - - and also took Leif off their hands, apparently unable to leave his childhood friend behind - - so with Astrid finally able to live her own life, Grace and Loki returned to their old ways - - under the strict rules of Odin of course... However now they were home, much to Thor’s delight.  He had missed too many years with Grace and used every opportunity he could to make up for it; but that didn’t always mean it was easy to find the two of them...  
“FUCK!” Loki cursed loudly while pacing their bedroom, “Tell me you’re joking...”  
“Nope.”  
“FUCK!”  Grace sighed and fell back against the bed. A soft knock came from the door,  
“Am I interrupting?” Thor asked while popping his head in the door,  
“Yes.” Loki snapped.  
“No.” Grace said while smiling.  
“What’s all the commotion about?  The whole of Asgard can hear you.” Grace glanced at Loki, a large smile on her face.  
“Go on, tell him...” the raven haired man grumbled.   
“I’m pregnant!”  She said while hopping up.  Thor smiled wide and quickly moved through the room and hugged his daughter.  
“I am happy for the two of you!” Grace giggled.  
“See? That’s how you’re supposed to react.”  
“Loki, are you not excited?”  
“Only if It turns out to be as stupid as you... By Gods let it be stupid like you...”  
“Loki...” Grace warned while wrapping her arms around her husband.  His hands found her hips and he gently pressed his lips to hers.  
“You were supposed to be mine for a few years...”  
“I know...”  Loki’s hands slid upwards and he began pulling at her bra.  
“Okay, I’m leaving.” Thor said before quickly slipping out of the room.  Thor had walked in on them on more than one occasion, so he knew when it was time to leave.  Grace giggled while turning back to Loki.  
“You did that on purpose.”  
“You did this on purpose!” He gestured to her stomach.  
“I might be wrong...” she kissed his forehead. “But even if I’m not, Thor, Frigga, Odin, Frodi and Astrid will be more than willing to take care of the baby when we need it.”  
“Every day at three o’clock.” Grace raised a brow.  
“Every day?” she asked,  
“Every day...”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the wait wasn't worth the end product, but this is it people!!! It is like 18 pages long of tying up all the loose ends that I could remember ^^ Again, I'm sorry if this wasn't up to standard, or the expectation you may have had, but this is how I wanted to end it... :)
> 
> One of Loki's comments reference the 'logic' within Norse mythology [HERE](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/--2KM9Pi062M/Tk2_PpOUf1I/AAAAAAAAAFY/fFsHdI8ptLE/s1600/NORSE+CRISIS+FLOW+CHART.jpg) which is pretty much this:  
> Did the Giants do it? Yes? Loki made them do it. Make Loki fix it.  
> Did the Giants do it? No? Did Loki do it? No? Bullshit. Loki did it. Make Loki fix it.  
> Did the Giants do it? No? Did Loki do it? Yes? Loki did it. Make Loki fix it.
> 
> Congrats to Sweden for winning Eurovision~ and hopefully Australia will be back next year (well, according to Wikipedia it’s a possibility~) :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the end~!!!


End file.
